Virginity is a Gift, Use it Well
by XxTheDarkLordxX
Summary: "What are you going to do, walk up to Malfoy and say, 'I know you've been an utter prat for almost five years but do you think you can stick your cock up my arse, so that I won't die a virgin?" Ron asked with a resigned sigh. Before Harry could so much as roll his eyes, a new voice spoke up. "What an intriguing offer." The drawling voice had their eyes widening in horror. SLASH
1. Virginity is a Gift

**Author's Notes:**

 **So, this story was the byproduct of writers block. I had intended for this to just be a smutty oneshot of less than 5k words. Yeah... that didn't happen. Lol ended up being double that and then some. Plot and more plot happened.**

 **So, these lovely boys are a few months shy of being sixteen. That's not too young for a loss of virginity, right? Anything younger than that and it makes me uneasy. So hopefully this wasn't too icky to contemplate. I needed them in their fifth year for a reason so that is why I didn't do their sixth year. Oh well.**

 **WARNING- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line**

* * *

Normally, the warm heat of the classroom would have lulled Draco into a sense of calm. Normally, the heady aroma of the ingredients and the bubbling cauldron would have him at ease in the knowledge that this was the _only_ thing in his life he could control. Normally, he would have spent several minutes finding the perfect way to ruin Potter's potion by now. Normally, he would be halfway into a loud debate regarding whether Weasley's father was going to sell one of their children to keep food on the table.

Only, Potter and Weasel were ruining this by being bloody weird.

Today, Snape had them partnered up. Typically, that meant that Granger and Weasley were a unified front, especially considering the two were now an _item_. Draco shuddered at the thought. Salazar, he wasn't sure which one had the worst of it in regard to the relationship. He wouldn't wish either of them on another person.

Instead of Potter teaming up with Longbottom, he chose to partner with Weasley at the back of the room. He had seen Granger frown at them in suspicion, so whatever was going on, she was just as clueless as he was. Which he figured was her karma for being so insufferable in the first place. Serves her right.

It wasn't necessarily that they teamed up that was so odd, it was their unusual behavior. They had been arguing from the moment they arrived, leading Draco to assume they had been quarrelling long before they reached the classroom.

Since they were behaving out of character, he decided to work in the back of the room as well. Naturally, of course.

Snippets of their not-so-quiet whispered debate had reached his ears from time to time. He didn't have as much time as them to gossip, since he was flying solo on the potion. Zabini had been foolish enough to take that drivel the Weasel twins were selling to get out of class. It had worked as intended, he fainted alright, just never woke up. The other end of the disgusting sweet hadn't woken him up. So, the unfortunate bastard was lying in the hospital wing, missing out on all of this oddness.

"Have you gone mental?" Weasel's unpleasant voice carried over to where Draco was studiously counting his counterclockwise stirs.

"I know you don't understand it, Ron." The frustration in Potter's tone had him arching a curious brow.

"That's the only thing you have said all day that makes sense!" A pause. "Of course I don't understand it. Are you sure you haven't been cursed or poisoned?"

The scoff Potter released was so harsh, Draco wondered if it had hurt. Couldn't hurt to wish, right?

"I take offense to that." Potter crossed his arms and stirred the potion the wrong way. Bloody idiot. The instructions were _clearly_ on the board and yet the golden boy wondered why Severus treated him so badly.

"It isn't something I just decided on a whim, you know. I thought long and hard about this. It's what I want to do." Draco furrowed his brows as he wondered what they could be talking about. He hated that he was getting so caught up in this. It wasn't as if they actually mattered. He shook his head as he decided to just ignore them. With his resolve firmly planted, he focused on his work.

"Besides, it's my arse on the line. Literally."

Draco could practically see his resolve burning in a spectacular show of mental Fiendfyre. The statement had him horribly hooked and he begrudgingly hung onto wherever this argument was taking them. Damn Potter.

" _Oh God_." Weasel let out a pitiful moan, almost to the point of exaggeration. "Are you trying to make me ill? Is that what you are aiming for? Because if so, then just send me to Hospital Wing now." Well, no one said the Weasleys weren't dramatic.

Potter huffed as he threw in way too many bat spleens. Draco knew the potion was unredeemable now. There was a flash of vindication that filled him as the putrid smell of their concoction wafted around the room.

"Potter, Weasley." The two in question startled in surprise to see Snape towering over them with a sneer in place and anger raging in narrowed eyes.

"I sincerely detest interrupting your important conversation. _So_ important that you have neglected to use your brains. Limited as they were to begin with." Draco couldn't stop the smirk if he had tried.

Weasley spluttered inelegantly. Not that Draco expected anything less.

"Which one of you dunderheads thought it would be a brilliant idea to use Billywig Sting instead of Billywig Slime?"

All eyes were now on their table, so Draco felt no shame in leaning forward to observe them better.

"It would appear that you need glasses Weasley. The instructions are written right there." The man gestured behind him to the board. "Unless of course, you just can't read."

Ah. The red hue to the freckled face was always one of Draco's favorite sights to see. Whether Weasley was shamed or angered, it mattered none. The result led to the boy being uncomfortable and that was always Draco's goal.

"If it was you Potter, then I fear you are a lost cause. Can't cite that you can't see, now can you?"

If there was anything that Draco liked better than an angry Weasley, was _definitely_ an angry Potter. The way the other boy's vivid green eyes darkened in rage was honestly a sight to see. It always fueled his own satisfaction every time he got under Potter's skin.

"No, sir." Potter spat out as he clenched his fists.

Snape vanished the contents of the wretched potion with a lazy flick of his wand. "Zero marks, again." There was a smirk quirking at the corner of thin lips. "I want a thirteenth-inch essay on where you went wrong and how you could have fixed your mistakes. Due next class." A billowing of black robes and the man was on his way back to his desk.

"Longbottom five points from Gryffindor for not letting your classmates know they were making a mistake."

Draco had to hold in the low whistle that was threatening to come out. Merlin, his head of house was on form today.

"But Sir-" Granger piped up in confusion but also with a horribly annoying persistence.

"Don't question my decisions. Another five points." Draco bit his lip in an attempt to stall his laughter as he began to bottle his potion into several vials.

When they were dismissed, Draco noted that Weasley and Potter were still arguing with each other. He couldn't deny that his interest had been piqued a long time ago. Despite being close to the doors, the two had waited for everyone else to leave before heading out. That alone sparked enough of a reason to follow them at a slower pace.

* * *

"See what I mean? Just talking about it ruined our potion. Imagine actually following through with it!" Ron pointed out as they left the room.

Harry sighed heavily. He was sick of this argument. He just wished Ron would let it go already.

"Yes, because our hypothetical discussion was what ruined the potion. It couldn't possibly be our lack of attention." He rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Don't get caught up in the details." Ron warned. "That is beside the point. Explain to me again why you want to do this."

Harry grabbed Ron's elbow to drag him down the opposite direction the rest of the class had gone. He didn't want to be overheard.

"I already told you. I feel as if things with Voldemort are going to pick up soon and I don't want to die a virgin, not if I can help it."

Ron leaned up against the wall with pinched brows and a mouth curled in distaste. "I can understand that, I can. But why does it have to be _him_?" The last word was said with more confusion than disgust but the message was still clear.

The question wasn't one without merit. Harry had been asking himself that for months. Even after everything that had happened between the two of them, he couldn't help but gravitate towards the other boy. It was as if they were two magnets on opposite ends of a room. Despite their hectic lives trying to keep them at warring ends, they kept inching forward until they met in the middle with such force that it ended in harsh fights and horrid insults. He looked back to Ron a little helplessly.

When they locked eyes, Harry tried to convey what he was feeling with a meaningful glance. There was frustration mounting inside of himself at not really knowing his own feelings on the matter. For whatever reason, it did have to be him. It was always him.

"There's just something about him, you know?"

"Fuck no." Ron vehemently shook his head. "Unless you are talking about a stuck-up git with an unhealthy fascination for his father, then yes, I do know."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Why are you begrudging me of my choice? I am not saying I am going to marry him. I just want him to shag me senseless."

"What did I tell you about sending me to the Hospital Wing?" Ron's face had turned a sickly green shade. Harry let out a low chuckle in response.

"I wish I hadn't told you." Harry mumbled as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I knew you weren't going to agree with me but I didn't think you would push the issue like this."

"I am your best friend." There was an almost hurt quality to his tone. "And as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure that you don't make the biggest mistake of your life by sleeping with someone like _that_."

Harry's mouth twitched. "His qualities are the very reason I want him." He pointed out.

"You really have been cursed, haven't you?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh at the seriousness to Ron's facial expression.

"Why don't you pick someone else? What about Ginny? I am sure she would be okay to sleep with you. She's fancied you for ages."

"Are you seriously offering up your sister?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Harry."

Harry groaned and knocked his head against the wall. "Even if we were to ignore the fact that she is like a little sister to me, she doesn't have the things I am looking for."

Ron scoffed before scowling. "What is that? A permanent sneer and a holier-than-thou attitude? Because I got to tell you, those are horrible qualities in a person."

"When Ginny magically grows a cock and loses the breasts, then we can have this conversation again." Harry said rather dryly.

" _Oh sweet Merlin._ " Ron shuddered violently. "What a horrible mental image! Don't ever say that again."

"I was trying to make a point. I don't want your sister. I don't want a girl. I want a boy. Preferably him."

"Say he turns you down, or makes a mockery of you. Then what are you going to do?" Asked Ron with a hint of worry. Harry knew his friend was only looking out for his well wishes but the repetitive conversation was taking its toll on him.

"I guess I'll have to come up with a backup plan." He paused for a moment. "Do you think if I was of age, Snape would ever…" Harry trailed off expectantly.

The way Ron spluttered and then choked, probably shouldn't have amused Harry so much.

"No. _Hell no._ What is wrong with you?" Ron was as pale as Nearly Headless Nick. "Are you a masochist? Because you are just asking for pain. First him and now _Snape_."

Harry grinned widely. "I suppose I could be. I'll have to explore that at a later date." He really was having too much fun. Watching the different hues Ron's face could turn was the highlight of his day so far.

"That isn't a backup plan. That is suicide." Ron shook his head rapidly. "I can't let you proposition that dungeon bat. That would make me the worst friend in the history of shitty friends. I guess I will have to settle for your first option." The reluctance was thick.

Harry perked up immediately. "You mean that? You aren't going to question me anymore?" Regardless of what Ron thought about the whole thing, he was going to do it anyways. It just would be nice to have the support of his best friend.

"Oh, I'm going to question you about it. Probably wonder what the hell you were thinking for the rest of our lives. Then, I am going to silently and publicly judge you."

"But…?" Harry grinned widely at the resigned sigh the redhead let out.

"But I will respect your decision."

It took a lot of willpower to not whoop out loud. But Harry figured his giant grin was good enough.

"It isn't exactly going to be easy." Ron mused as he scratched his chin. "You don't have the best history with each other."

Harry rolled his eyes. That was entirely obvious.

Ron released a resigned sigh. "What are you going to do, walk up to Malfoy and say, 'I know you've been an utter prat for almost five years but do you think you can stick your cock up my arse, so that I won't die a virgin?'"

Before Harry could so much as roll his eyes, a new voice spoke up.

"What an intriguing offer." The drawling voice had their eyes widening. Harry was filled with mild horror and drowning in embarrassment. Merlin, help him.

* * *

This… had not been what Draco thought their argument was about. Sweet Salazar, he debated seeing if he had somehow been confunded. It was almost too much to be considered the truth. Never in his wildest dreams… well… that wasn't entirely true. There _had_ been dreams. He just chalked those up to being an angsty teen with little release opportunities.

To think that Potter, _Potter,_ of all people, wanted him? Well wasn't that a kick to his already high ego? If Potter had approached him, he would have surely hexed the boy for attempting to play a mind trick on him. But this? There was no denying Potter meant it. He could tell by the argument he had shamelessly listened in on, and he sure as fuck was glad he did.

This was an opportunity he wouldn't pass up. He couldn't. Even if Draco was to ignore that this was his rival for the past four years, the boy was still bloody gorgeous. Thoughts like that weren't normally something he allowed himself to linger on. It had been so unlikely that he had shoved it all down under an impenetrable barrier of self-denial and a smidgen of occlumency.

Now, however? This opened up a world of possibilities. Now that Draco knew it was possible, there wasn't a chance in hell he was going to let Potter slip through his fingers. Virginity is a gift, and he was going to use it well. He knew he was _technically_ supposed to remain pure until he was drafted into a marriage contract but that had been blasted through the window with one overheard conversation. Shagging Harry Potter definitely ranked higher on the importance scale. His future spouse could go fuck themselves for all he cared.

The thought that Potter preferred boys _had_ crossed his mind before. The boy hadn't really ever showed any interest in girls other than Chang. Word around school was that he hadn't been too enthusiastic about a kiss they shared. Pansy really was great at digging up dirt. To have his suspicions proved right was definitely satisfying.

"What an intriguing offer." Draco drawled in an attempt at not showing his humor. The way their backs stiffened, he knew they recognized his voice. They would have to be stupid not to.

Harry shared a petrified look with Ron before they both turned around slowly.

"Uhh…" Ron began hesitantly as he shot a nervous look towards Harry. "That was… erm… what was that?" He cupped his ear as he tilted his head. "Oh, I hear Hermione calling me. See you Harry."

Harry dropped his mouth open in surprise. "Ron!" He yelled when his friend took off quickly in the opposite direction from them. "Bloody coward!"

"Don't I know it." Ron called over his shoulder, not bothering to turn around. "Don't know how I was placed in Gryffindor."

"I've wondered the same thing myself." Draco mumbled under his breath. He wouldn't be lying if he said he was glad Weasley was leaving. He may want Potter but he still couldn't stand Weasley.

Harry turned to Malfoy sharply. "Look." He found that once he began, he really didn't know how to finish. He could lie and say it was a joke and that he had known the other boy had been there but that would be a copout. If he did that, then he would never get what he wanted and Merlin, did he want. Up close, without sneers and hexes being thrown around, Malfoy looked better than normal. The low lighting of the dungeon corridors had blonde hair almost iridescent, the grey eyes had way more silver hues than he ever had imagined and pale skin was so creamy that he _ached_ to touch. Lying was out of the question. He wouldn't rob himself of the opportunity now that it was presented.

Draco could honestly say that he had never had someone look at him quite like Potter was. To have such attention on him from the boy who had been his biggest thorn over the years, was intoxicating. He had had Elvish wine in the past, when his father wasn't looking, and that paled in comparison to what his senses were experiencing at the moment. Was it possible to be drunk from such a simple look? There was something about Potter that drew him in, he honestly never wanted those eyes to stop looking at him. This was a something he could grow addicted to. Quickly.

When Potter didn't finish his line of thought, Draco took a few steps forward till he was pushing the brunette up against the wall. "I'm looking, Potter." He thrilled at the shudder the other boy released.

Merlin, it wasn't fair, Harry thought to himself. How could a few whispered words affect him like this? There was no walking away now. Not a chance.

"You know what I see?" Draco whispered right into Potter's ear as he let his mouth briefly touch the lobe.

"Tell me." Harry breathed out breathlessly. He had to hold back a moan when that wicked mouth touched his ear. Damnit, Malfoy had the upper hand and the bastard knew it.

"I see you in my bed." A hitched breath had Draco nipping a strong jaw. "I see my mouth on you, leaving marks all over your body." He paused to lightly nibble an earlobe.

Harry panted slightly at the feel of that mouth already on him. His mind was blanking by the simple touches of the Slytherin.

"I see you writhing underneath me." He almost moaned when Potter let out a delicious groan. "I see you half lidded in desire, wanton in your ecstasy and needy in your movements."

"Oh god." Harry moaned as he arched his back. His cock had long ago begun to fill.

"I see you begging for more as I rock inside of your tight heat." Draco was barely keeping a lid on his own desires. Potter was far more expressive than he had ever thought possible. It had his inhibitions lowering and his confidence rising.

Harry let out a keening cry when a knee pushed his legs apart and rubbed against his aching member.

"I see you speechless but loud when voicing your pleasure the closer you come to finishing." The way Potter shuddered against him had his eyes closing for a moment as he reigned in his rapidly decreasing control. How had they not done this sooner?

"I see you arching your back as you come so hard you'll always think of me. I will _ruin_ you for anyone else." There was a promise in there. One Draco was determined to make true.

Harry didn't doubt that. Just Malfoy's voice alone was affecting him in ways he didn't think were possible. That sinful voice should be illegal.

"I see your virginity becoming a thing of the past." Draco finished as he drew back a few inches. The lust darkened eyes had his entire world spinning in revelation. _This_ was a million times better than raged filled eyes. This was a look that was seared into his brain, he would never forget the way Potter looked right now.

Harry licked his lips in anticipation. He nearly moaned when silver eyes tracked the movement. How could Ron have ever thought this was a bad idea? If this was wrong, then there must be something flawed with everyone else. Nothing had ever felt so _right_.

The damn tongue had been the final push that broke Draco's vague sense of control. He searched verdant eyes before smashing his lips together in a fierce kiss.

There wasn't an ounce of hesitation as Harry closed his eyes and relaxed into the kiss. There was no tentative or shy movements of lips. It was hot and slick when Draco's tongue licked against his bottom lip. With a muffled groan, Harry opened his mouth eagerly. He bucked his hips slightly when their tongues tangled and wrestled. It was less about dominance and more about enjoying the moment.

Everything in Draco's life seemed to have led up to this moment. This was what life was about. Surely, nothing could even compare. Perhaps in twenty years he would scoff at such a thought but right now his hormones and hard dick were calling the shots. Right now, the only thing that mattered was the feel of Potter's body pressed up against him and the sweet mouth doing wonders to the ache between his legs.

They broke apart panting heavily as they both shared the same knowing look. It was a simple gaze but spoke volumes. Words weren't necessary. Whatever was about to happen wouldn't be easy to overlook. It would change _everything_. Not just between the two of them but for all aspects of the word.

Draco took a step away before holding out his hand. It was an offering as much as it was a warning. If Potter took this step with him, there would be no going back. If they plunged into this, it would be with the full knowledge of their actions. This wasn't a simple tryst to only remember in the heat of the moment. This wasn't a passing fling to forget when emotions were gone and thought process was back in control. This was a change for the both of them. A change that held consequences, both good and bad.

Harry has had his share of life changing experiences. As crazy as it sounded, this was one of them. He knew that he could turn the hand down and walk away. He knew that they could both pretend this didn't happen and try to carry on, business as usual. He knew there were other options. He knew that he could find someone else to sleep with but that wasn't what he wanted anymore. The rush of getting rid of his virginity was replaced with the unknown of whatever this was. He didn't want to wake up tomorrow and it not be next to Malfoy. He didn't want to walk back to Gryffindor tower having denied himself this opportunity. He wasn't sure what exactly this was but he wanted it. He wanted it more than he had ever wanted anything in his life.

Harry looked down at the pale hand with narrowed eyes. Despite the situation becoming completely different than he had first anticipated, that hand was offering him far more than meets the eye. Without a single hesitation or doubt, he placed his hand on top of Malfoy's and pulled the other boy forward.

"You better follow through with every single thing you told me. Or by god, I _will_ curse you."

The threat had Draco's lips curving into a small smile before he had even thought about repressing it. "I always follow through with what I say. All of that wasn't just talk." He pressed open mouthed kisses along Harry's jaw. "That will be your reality if you stop talking and come with me." He waggled his brows suggestively.

"If that was an attempt at an innuendo, please never again make a joke." Harry deadpanned as Malfoy entwined their fingers and pulled him along the hallway.

"Oi." Draco protested. "I will have you know, that I am hilarious. Just you wait and see."

The statement provided Harry with the evidence that this was something far more than just sex. Something he had already known. "I can't wait." Harry honestly replied before looking elsewhere. That hadn't meant to come out.

Draco wasn't sure what to say to that, so he just tightened his hold on their hands.

"Where are we going?" Harry questioned as they passed the direction he remembered going down during his second year. "Isn't that the way towards your common room." He gestured behind him in a vague attempt and pointing to the disappearing corridor.

The sentence had Draco's head swiveling towards Potter in surprise. "Just how would you know that?" The wicked smirk he received in response was definitely one of the most erotic things he has seen in a bit.

"You will find that I am full of surprises." He meant it to come out as a firm statement but the breathy quality had it sounding far more seductive than Harry intended. Not that he was complaining.

Draco arched a brow. "Certainly are interesting, I will give you that." He turned them down what appeared to be a dead end at first glance. Draco stopped at a broken bust that was stuck to the wall, the thing was practically falling apart. He let go of Potter's hand and leaned forward.

"What are you doing?" The view was showing Harry a nice sight of Malfoy's arse, so there was that.

There was a whispered sentence from Malfoy that Harry didn't catch. He watched the bust elongate and then widen until it was covering a large portion of the wall. When the movement came to a stop, he noticed that where the nearly crumbled nose once was, was now a doorknob.

"This is the back entrance to the common room. It was designed for the head of house to be able to enter without the students aware of it." Draco had seen Snape use it several times. He wasn't supposed to be using it but what Snape didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to remember if he had seen this on the marauder's map. To be fair, he rarely ever looked in the direction of the dungeons unless it was to make sure Snape was in his office.

"Do all houses have one?" Harry asked as Malfoy turned the knob and they entered a very dark narrow stairwell.

"I have no idea." Draco admitted with a shrug as he grabbed hold of Potter's hand again. "I know that this was built by Salazar Slytherin while he was still in the school. He thought his students might need… extra attention to ensure they were well behaved."

Harry snorted at the fact that Salazar Slytherin didn't fully trust his students.

"It wasn't a lack of trust per se." Draco argued when he realized what Potter must be thinking. "Well not in the way you may believe. Back then the passwords for the rooms weren't a necessity. The houses were far more integrated in regard to friendships. Inner fighting still happened though. Sometimes, fights between the houses would make it back inside the common rooms. Which should be a safe place for people to go to. It shouldn't be somewhere people fear to walk into." He paused as they stepped up the last step that led to an even narrower hallway.

"So Slytherin set this up to make sure that not only his students were behaving but also the other houses as well. He wanted to ensure that they were safe from the other houses."

Harry found himself fascinated by this. He wondered if this was in _Hogwarts, A History_. Perhaps he could ask Hermione, but he really didn't fancy that conversation. For some reason a history lesson was far more interesting coming from Malfoy. Maybe it was the rich voice and pleasing to look at face.

"Did he have to make it so small?" Harry wondered as they had to invade each other's personal space.

"Complaining?" Draco whispered as he paused to suck a mark right under Potter's ear.

"Slytherin was a genius. Ignore any further complaints." Harry mumbled as he tilted his head to the side to allow that enticing mouth to continue on its path.

Draco chuckled against tanned skin before he placed a parting kiss against Potter's neck.

Harry looked at the walls as they quickly walked down the thin hallway. There was an odd pattern to them, one that wasn't making a whole lot of sense but it was also sparking a distant recognition. They were moving too fast for any concrete distinction though.

A sudden light had Harry squinting, trying to figure out where it was coming from. His brows arched when he realized it was coming from the inside of the wall. He took a step forward and let out a surprised noise when he could _see_ into the common room. They were up above it. It kind of reminded him of muggle paintings that had the holes in the eyes, allowing someone to spy on unsuspecting people.

Draco smirked at how amazed Potter seemed to be. He leaned forward until his chin was resting on the other boy's shoulder. "You can't hear what anyone is saying but it does allow you a good vantage point." He dimly noticed that a few of his dormmates were down there. That would make it a tad difficult in the sleeping arrangement. He would have to get creative when entering.

Harry looked into the small see through window like holes and furrowed his brows when he noticed slits in the lining. It was almost as if they were there on purpose, so that someone _could_ listen in. It didn't make sense that there was no noise in this hallway. Even some kind of muffled movement should be heard from the room below. He sighed internally before a movement down below caught his attention. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Parkinson down there. He did _not_ like that girl. The movement of his eyes had something in his peripheral vision sparking.

There was a small silver snake that was glinting on the wall from the dimly lit corridor. Harry arched his brows at the sight of the serpent. Common sense would dictate that it was just a coincidence. Salazar Slytherin liked snakes and it could potentially just be a simple calling card. A mascot. But… the chances of it being just a coincidence was rather slim. His mind flashed back to the Chamber of Secrets.

 _"_ _ **Open.**_ " Harry hissed in parseltongue.

Draco jolted at the whispered snake language. Not to mention his cock stirred as well. He hadn't heard Potter speak in parseltongue since they were twelve. Salazar, that was definitely something they would have to explore later.

The small slits widened at his demand and almost instantly, voices could now be heard.

"No way." Draco whispered. He hadn't even heard that it was even an option. He wondered if Snape knew that parseltongue allowed this.

Harry grinned, rather proud of himself at the awe in Malfoy's voice. "Don't think I didn't notice your reaction." He paused for a moment. " ** _Hello_**."

"Oh, Salazar." Draco shuddered. He almost disliked that Potter now knew he liked this. It was a weakness that the Gryffindor could exploit. But at the same time… if it got more of that sinful hissing then he would willingly hand over such a weakness.

"Mmm." Harry nuzzled the side of Malfoy's face that he could reach. "Looks like we are even now. I can affect you just as much as you drive me wild."

"Didn't need parseltongue." Draco remarked as he turned Harry around till he had the brunette shoved up against the wall. "Your mere presence is enough for that."

Harry would have remarked how very un-Slytherin Malfoy was being but his mouth was suddenly invaded. Who needed silly things like conversations, anyways?

"Has anyone seen Draco?" The muffled sound of Pansy's voice could be heard coming through the thin slits.

Draco tuned her out, kissing Potter was much more important.

"Potions is when I last saw him." Theodore offered. "He was staring obsessively at Potter though."

When Potter broke their kiss and arched a brow, Draco wanted to cover his face. "I was _not_ staring obsessively." He argued in a whisper. "I would classify it as intently." He was splitting hairs and they both knew it.

"In my defense, you and Weasley were behaving weird. It attracted my attention."

"When is he not staring at Potter?" Goyle piped up as Crabbe grunted in agreement. Draco felt his cheeks heat up slightly. The worst part about it was that the insult came from Goyle of all people. _Goyle_.

"Oh my god." Draco mumbled before placing his head on Potter's shoulders. "They are insulting my reputation and I can't even defend my honor."

There have been a lot of firsts in Harry's life but considering Draco Malfoy cute had never been something that had remotely crossed his mind… until now.

"What honor?" Harry grinned cheekily when Malfoy lifted his head and glared and at him.

"I fucking hate you." A pause. "I have more honor than all of your precious Gryffindors combined." Not true but who had to know that?

Harry's grin grew wider. "We both know that isn't necessarily the truth. This isn't angry or hate sex we are going to have."

All thoughts of wounded honor flew out the window at that. Now Draco's mind was filled with thoughts of a naked Potter in his bed.

"It's actually kind of sad." Zabini piped up. Draco scowled. The guy couldn't have been still knocked out in the Hospital Wing? It was his own karma coming back to bite him in the arse now. "They are hopelessly circling each other and neither noticing the sexual tension."

"Oh we're aware." Harry whispered in Malfoy's ear.

"Yes." Draco hissed out in agreement when Potter's tongue came out to play. "Completely aware." He let himself get lost in the feel of that wicked appendage for a moment.

"Let's take this somewhere else?" Draco offered. He pulled Potter along with him, not bothering to wait for a reply. Only to pause when Potter turned around.

 _"_ _ **Close."**_ Harry didn't want to leave any evidence of him being here, just in case Snape realized what had happened.

Draco closed his eyes on the hissed syllable. It just wasn't fair that Potter had this much control over him. When he opened his lids, he realized he was pinned by dark green eyes. Perhaps he had just as much control? He let out a breathy moan and watched in fascination as the green darkened _further_.

"Take me to bed." Harry demanded. He wasn't sure where this completely comfortable persona came from but he wasn't going to complain. He wanted Malfoy and that was that.

The simple sentence had Draco's cock twitching in interest. He held out his hand one more time and sighed when the other boy immediately entwined their fingers.

There was a small flight of steps leading downward before meeting a fork with three different directions to go, all of them signified with a door. Draco could feel rather than see Potter's curious expression. He pointed to the one straight ahead of them. "That door will take us to Snape's office." He smirked at the way Potter stiffened.

"The one to the right will take us to a caved in tunnel. It was a way out of the castle but it collapsed centuries ago."

Draco opened the door they needed to go through. "This one however will lead us to a backway towards the dorm rooms." The door creaked slightly but that wasn't concerning. It was an old entrance.

"Luckily all my idiot companions are down in the common room." Draco mumbled. "Makes it easier to get to the nightmare room."

"The what?" Suddenly Harry was _very_ aware that he was deep in enemy territory with the son of a deatheater.

Draco rolled his eyes as he pulled Harry up another flight of stairs. "Relax. If I wanted to keep you for some nefarious plot, I would have pulled you into the common room through the normal entrance. In case it has escaped your mind, there are three sons of known deatheaters, and a dark supporter down there." He paused to gauge Potter's reaction.

"And that is just in _my_ room. I didn't count Pansy, her friends or any of the other students."

Harry wasn't so sure about this anymore. "Why didn't you bring me in the normal way?"

Draco scowled as the insulting question registered. "Right. Because that's all I am, isn't it? A no good deatheater in the making who can't have an original thought of his own." He refused to look at Potter as he dropped their hands. He hated the way he was already missing the warmth.

"No." Harry argued as he pushed Malfoy up against the wall. "Don't shut me out." He sighed heavily when the other boy wouldn't meet his eyes. "Around this time last year, I was fighting for my life while your father laughed at me with the rest of the deatheaters."

Draco snapped his eyes towards Potter. His father had refused to talk about that night. Even after Lovegood's article came out.

"I can still hear his sneering laughter in my nightmares." Harry hadn't told anyone of his dreams. Not even Sirius. He didn't want anyone to know. Didn't want to relive it by speaking of them. But he needed Malfoy to understand what kind of trust he was placing in such a risky situation.

"You may very well be different from your father but the image you project does not agree with that statement. That could all be an act, I wouldn't know, but it doesn't change the perceived notion you strut around with."

The truth to Potter's words were undeniable. He knew exactly what people thought of him because that was what he _wanted_ them to see. Draco nodded reluctantly.

"I didn't mean to intentionally offend you." Harry pressed as he placed a kiss to Malfoy's lips. It wasn't rushed, heated or filled with need. The soft press of lips was gentle and sweet.

"I just need you to understand my situation. Especially when you utter things like a nightmare room. I have enough of those in my nightlife, I don't need them in my waking life too."

"Potter, I know _exactly_ what kind of situation you are in. I understand the danger of this. But don't for one second think that you are the only one who could be harmed if this should end badly."

Harry leaned back in surprise at the words. He honestly hadn't considered this at all.

"You think you know what my father is like off of _one_ deatheater meeting?" Draco scoffed. "Try living with the man." He shook his head at the curious green eyes. That was a conversation they would never be having. "Do you have any idea what he would do if he discovered that I had the boy-who-lived in my grasps and did _nothing_? Not to mention what his _employer_ would do if it was found out that I have a… fondness… for his enemy?"

Despite the seriousness of the conversation, Harry couldn't help the skipped heartbeat at the fact that Malfoy liked him. Sure, fondness wasn't exactly a love confession or anything to keep him warm at night but from a Malfoy? That was basically the same thing.

"Alright." Harry conceded. "It's dangerous for the both of us." He bit his lip as he stared into serious grey eyes. "But is it something you still want?" Even knowing the risks they were taking, knowing this could end in a disaster, he wanted Malfoy. He wanted him now more than ever.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Draco whispered before pressing against Potter's body. "We are doing this. You aren't the only one losing their virginity."

Harry stifled a gasp as his eyes widened. Oh god. The primal possessiveness that filled him at the thought of being Malfoy's first wasn't as surprising as it should be.

"What's this nightmare room?" Harry retorted back. "Is this somewhere that will allow us privacy?" He wanted to get Malfoy inside him immediately.

Draco pulled Potter up to the end of the stairs. He opened the back of the painting tentatively as he poked his head out. The nearest door was thankfully his dorm. He gestured for the boy to stay there as he checked his room to make sure none of his housemates had come up.

When Malfoy waved his hand forward, Harry quickly rushed into the room. The painting shut behind him without noise. He barely registered that it was a painting of Salazar Slytherin.

Harry wrinkled his nose when he realized that this dorm was _much_ bigger than his in Gryffindor tower. Where was the justice in that? The beds were bigger too. What the hell? He noticed that one of the beds was completely bare. "What's up with that bed?"

Draco looked over his shoulder to see what Potter was talking about. "That used to be my bed." He shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed the brunette's wrist and pulled them to another door across the room.

"This is the nightmare room." Draco pulled out his wand and unlocked it with a special pattern.

Whatever Harry had been expecting, this wasn't it. The room wasn't too big. Smaller than half the dorm room but it only had one bed in it, making the space seem bigger than it was. The room wasn't decorated in shades of green and silver like the décor of the dorm. There were dark blue and purple hues covering the bed while dark grey colored the walls with white puffs of white that reminded him of clouds on a stormy day. A dresser was shoved into the far corner next to a desk that was covered in books and spare parchment.

"Every one of the Slytherin dorms has a nightmare room." Draco explained. "A lot of us have nightmares. Product of our raising." He ignored the sharp look from Potter. "None of us used this room anymore. Not since silencing charms work just as well at giving an illusion of privacy. So last year, I claimed this room as mine. No one can enter but me and anyone I allow inside."

Harry looked around the room in a new light. This wouldn't have been what he thought Malfoy's taste would resemble. The room was cozy in a way and he found that he really liked it. Although, he was seriously envious that the blonde had his own space. He stepped up to the bed and invited himself onto the soft looking sheets.

"Privacy." Harry waggled his brows as he placed his wand on the table next to the bed. Again, the trust he was giving the blonde was almost too much.

Draco pushed Potter until the boy's back hit the bed. "Exactly." He whispered before claiming those tantalizing lips. He set his wand on the bedside table, evening the playing field.

The feel of Malfoy's lips against his own was distracting in its own rights. So distracting, that when a tongue tangled with his own, he didn't realize that wicked hands were taking off his robe until the air felt colder.

Kissing Potter was definitely one of his favorite things to do, Draco decided. He couldn't hold in the little groan when he felt a hand cup his face and the intensity of the tempo of his lust increased as their lips grew harsher.

Draco pulled away to straddle Potter's hips. He could have used magic to take off his clothes but where was the fun in that? He wanted to tease the other boy by slowly revealing inch after inch of skin. So that's exactly what he did.

Harry was impatient where Malfoy was achingly tolerant. He was restless where Malfoy was uncaringly calm. Opposites that shouldn't work but do. Magnets that were gearing up to collide in the center. Where they previously clashed and warred was gone. This time when they connected it would be just as powerful and just as strong but it would be pleasure not pain that brought them together.

With each painstakingly second that passed where Malfoy _slowly_ took off an article of clothing, Harry was torturously tempted. His patience was so far gone that it was laughable. He honestly was proud of the fact that he hadn't completely snapped yet.

Malfoy had taken off Harry's robes but hadn't bothered with the clothes underneath, which he found to be unfair as he watched more of the milky white skin begin to be unearthed.

"Malfoy." Harry whispered in a whine and a request at the same time.

"Draco." Draco corrected. "If you want my cock in your arse, then call me by my name." He was adamant that this happen. As much as it would pain him to walk away after coming so close, he would.

Such a simple request but it was another one of those instances that was borderline becoming an impasse. It was almost asking too much of Harry. First name basis was more intimate for the two of them than the act of sex itself that they were about to embark on. Harry had thought that he had already crossed all paths of no return but he was surprised to find another one. Calling Malfoy by his given name would be providing an invulnerability he wasn't sure he could give. There was a part of his mind that could filter out who was providing him pleasure. A part of his mind could blank out pieces of this experience so that he wouldn't have to fully relinquish his control.

Saying the other boy's name would make this whole situation that much more real. He would _never_ be able to look at Malfoy the same way if he provided the blonde what he was asking for. Giving in would make the two different Malfoys that he has come to know as one. There would be no distinction. Was he willing to give up all pretenses? Was he willing to admit that the Malfoy he used to know was not the same person as the boy sitting on top of him? Was he willing to look past it all, to see the real Malfoy?

 _Yes._

"Draco." Harry whispered in response.

Draco closed his eyes and shuddered violently. Since he was eleven years old, he had been wanting to be acknowledged by this boy. Had wanted the familiarity of being titled by his first name. After years of animosity and hate he had buried the belief that he would ever have this. Having his name be whispered in such a reverence, he could barely come to grips with it.

"Draco." Harry whispered again. He knew that this moment was something different to the blonde than it was for him. For some reason, this meant a lot to Draco. He wasn't sure what that was but he wasn't going to ask. He would just silently offer whatever he could.

"Harry." Draco whispered back as he opened his eyes. If the situation were different he would have smirked at the way the Gryffindor seemed shocked. It was only fair that he got to use Harry's name as well.

 _Oh._ Harry's body felt inflamed. He felt as if every part where Draco's skin touched his own was on fire. Who knew that a simple utterance of his name could be so effective? Was this why Draco had insisted on a first name basis? If so, he could understand it. He loved it. Loved the way his name rolled off a sinful tongue. Loved the way Draco's eyes sparkled at the allowance of such familiarity. He wanted more.

The patience that Draco had shown when taking off his clothes was something that Harry could not afford when it came to his own abilities. He reached over to grab his wand and marveled at the way the other boy didn't flinch or even grow suspicious. It was a show of equality. Harry had provided trust in him and Draco was showing that trust right back.

A flick of his wand and Harry's clothes were gone. They were both naked and now on equal footing. Something they both reveled in.

Draco couldn't keep his eyes off of Harry's glorious body. He reached out a hand tentatively as he began mapping out warm skin. He couldn't stop the urge to completely own the other boy. Couldn't stop the possessive urges from roaring its welcoming head. He wanted to make Harry his in every way. He reluctantly tamed that side of him and settled for just owning the present. The future could be negotiated at a later date.

Harry arched slightly into the hands wandering all over his body. He wanted more of it. Wanted that mouth too. Wanted everything that Draco had to offer. He wanted to give himself over completely. Not just in the moment either. He wanted to give and give. If only the Slytherin would just take.

"I want you." Harry cried out.

"You've got me." Came the reverent reply.

Draco leaned forward till he was looking inside viridescent eyes. He wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for but those eyes pulled at something inside him. Moved him to action. He lowered his head to press open mouthed kisses against every surface of Harry's face.

"Mmm." Harry moaned at the attention being provided. He lifted his hands to run them up and down Draco's back. He bucked his hips impatiently, getting his message across.

The brunette's actions had Draco chuckling lightly as he pushed his lower half down. "I always knew Gryffindor's were impatient but do try to rein it in." He whispered before sucking Harry's lobe into his mouth and nibbling it slightly.

"I finally have you, I won't rush this."

The unspoken words were clearly heard. Harry knew that Draco wasn't sure if there would ever be another time. He wanted to say that this would happen again. He wanted to reassure the other boy. Wanted to take Draco into his arms and whisper assurances but he couldn't. It wasn't as if he didn't want another time. Harry wasn't sure fate would grant them this. Wasn't sure if they would be able to keep each other. He wouldn't lie to him. Wouldn't lie to himself either. False reassurances was something he hated so he refused to stoop to that level to Draco. It wouldn't be fair.

"Alright." Harry whispered. He would grant Draco this. Would allow his own impatient nature to be shoved to the side. He wanted the full experience.

Draco didn't bother with words. He showed his gratitude with actions. Every lick of a tongue on the expanse of golden skin, every suckle of teeth abusing pink nipples, every sweep of smooth hands against the comforting body, every movement showed his appreciation.

He had always known the Slytherin liked to torment him. But this was by far Harry's favorite method. This was by far the best torture he had ever experienced. His mind had long ago vacated. Only to be replaced with an unrecognizable wanton mess. Even the slightest touch had his legs spreading and his back arching. There was no shame at his actions. No regret with his moving limbs. He welcomed everything that Draco had to offer.

The expressive responses were so intoxicating to Draco. He couldn't get enough. His tongue swirled around a pebbled nipple twice before sucking it into his mouth. He loved the moan Harry released, loved the way his hair was pulled in response by hands that needed to grip onto _something_. He released his own moan before quickly going to the other nipple. He let his fingers pinch and pull at the recently vacated one.

"Draco." Harry moaned as he held the other boy's head in place. It felt so good.

Draco tilted his head slightly so that he could see the way Harry threw his head back in pleasure. The messy hair was a disaster, black locks in disarray while the pieces touching his forehead were plastered by the beginning sensations of sweat. He was beautiful.

Their eyes locked and both moaned at the equally visible lust shining inside of ardent eyes. Draco maintained the eye contact as he lowered his mouth to swipe his tongue downwards. He slowly slid down the solid body beneath him. He paused for a brief moment to dip his tongue into Harry's belly button. The green eyes darkened, which was something Draco hadn't thought could possibly get darker. He felt the hand that was settled into his hair push him slightly and he smirked internally. There was no taming an impatient Gryffindor.

Draco looked down and moaned at the sight of Harry's hard cock. This was a part of the boy he had been studiously ignoring. He knew that once he paid even the slightest attention to it, he would be lost. Horribly lost. The pearl of liquid at the tip was calling to him. His tongue moved without thought and lapped up the fluid.

Harry sucked in a harsh breath and arched his back, unknowingly pushing his tip against closed lips. The action still provided a small amount of pleasurable pressure.

Whether the message was intentional or not, Draco had a thirst of curiosity to quench. Harry was slightly longer than his own anatomy but he was a little thicker. Things had always been a competition between them and that wouldn't change. He was glad they each had an upper hand.

Draco gazed down for a brief moment before licking a broad stripe from the base to the tip. The veins protruding underneath his tongue was erotic and had his head swimming.

"Draco please."

Begging was a mistake, one that Draco would use to his advantage.

"What is it you want, Harry?" The whispered words were muffled by his mouth pressed against the swollen head.

Bastard. If it was possible for eyes to show a smirk, Harry was positive those ashen eyes were doing so. "I want your mouth sucking my dick." He knew that being blunt would go a long way with the Malfoy heir. He may be a virgin but he wasn't a blushing one. He knew what he wanted and it was that sinful mouth to devour him.

Draco moaned, a vibration that had Harry's spine tingling in desire.

The Gryffindor had never been one to mince words. Draco just never figured it would sound so lewd coming from the other boy. He decided to give Harry what he wanted.

Harry's breath left him in a whoosh as a wet, _so_ _wet_ , warm mouth engulfed him. He had fantasized about this, dreamed about what it would feel like. Pictured how it would go down. But nothing, _nothing_ had prepared him for what it would actually feel like.

The heavy weight of Harry's prick inside of his mouth was definitely foreign but Draco found that he rather liked it. There was something powerful in the act. He was making those groans and moans slip out of pink lips. He was the one providing such pleasure. Draco loved it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on relaxing his throat so that he could take him further.

Slowly, centimeter by centimeter, Draco was able to take nearly all of Harry inside his mouth. It was slightly uncomfortable at first to have it pressed against the back of his throat but the knowledge of the act itself still sent shudders down his spine. He paused for a moment as he breathed heavily through his nose. He was thankful that Harry hadn't moved his body except for a tightening of fingers in his hair. He feared he would gag if the other boy had.

One doesn't realize how hard it is not to move until faced with the concept. Harry wanted nothing more than to shove up into the hot mouth but he knew that would be a bad idea. He could only grip onto blonde locks as he tried to concentrate on not blowing it too soon.

Draco began moving his head. Slowly at first, gaining confidence with every plunge back down. Harry's sighs, whimpers, cries and keening sounds of pleasure spurring him on. He swallowed experimentally and startled at the shout Harry released.

"Draco." Moaned Harry as he screwed his eyes shut and tightened his hold on Draco's hair. He hoped his grip wasn't too tight. "I'm getting close." He warned. He probably should have been embarrassed at how quickly he was to finishing but he couldn't bring himself to care. He would like to see anyone else hold out against this blonde bombshell.

With reluctance, Draco pulled away with a soft pop as he let Harry's cock slide out of his mouth. He couldn't resist leaving a parting lick to the tip, or the little kiss that smeared precome across his lips.

"Oh fuck." Harry swore. Draco was a walking wet dream. He had no idea how he was supposed to ever look at the boy and get this image out of his mind. It would be impossible.

Draco knew his face with flushed with desire but the same could be said about Harry so he paid this no mind as he reached over and pulled out a jar of lube.

The sound of movement had Harry tearing his gaze away from Draco's eyes and looking down at the vial in the Slytherin's palm. He arched his brows at the jar. "Did you make that?"

A nod. "Yes." Draco admitted. "It wasn't hard." He had brewed it with a slight deterrence from the original recipe. He had wanted to experiment with his body but didn't want it to hurt. So he added healing medicinal properties into the potion as it was brewing. He knew it wouldn't take the pain completely away but it should help.

Harry hadn't been aware that one could brew lube. He was intrigued enough to make a mental note to check out a recipe. If someone else had told them they were going to use lube they brewed he would probably be nervous about the quality of the substance but Harry relaxed. He knew that Draco was competent in regard to brewing ability.

Draco unscrewed the lid as he spread Harry's legs. He smiled at how eagerly Harry slid them in reply. He kissed a muscled thigh before sucking a dark circle into the skin.

"Ngh." Harry wasn't sure if that was a word or a moan. The chuckle against his thigh showed that Draco didn't mind either way and that was all that mattered in the end.

"How do you want me?"

The question had Draco's mind blanking white for a moment. He wanted to reply that he would take Harry in any compacity but he restrained himself. "Like this is fine." He answered instead.

Harry lifted his legs up and spread them even further. It was almost uncomfortable but he ignored this. He was eager for more and hoped this would get the blonde moving into action.

Impatience was starting to be something Draco found endearing. He dipped his fingers into the jar and locked eyes with Harry as he pressed a wet finger against the furled entrance. It was a probing gesture, not one hard enough to penetrate.

Harry shivered at the odd feeling. He had only ever placed one finger inside himself but it was a different sensation already and Draco hadn't even breached him yet.

"Please." Harry was beyond caring that this was more fuel for Draco's sadistic nature. He knew that the Slytherin was probably rejoicing at such a weak gesture but he didn't care. Not when he was so close to getting what he wanted.

Perhaps Harry's begging was less of a weakness and more of a tactic. Because Draco was finding it to be his own undoing. He wanted nothing more than to pleasure the willing body that was offering up so much.

Again, Draco decided to use actions instead of words. He pushed in his index finger and watched Harry's eyes widen in pleasure. Watched the way a plump lip was sucked in by sharp teeth. He pushed his finger in all the way to the knuckle. His mind was already flashing forward to when this would be his cock instead of his fingers. It would seem Harry's impatience was contagious.

"More." Harry demanded. The one finger felt odd but nice. As much as he would like the sensation to continue, he knew that he needed to be prepared more.

Typically, Draco liked to do the opposite when ordered to do something. But this was a demand that he willingly listened to. He added his middle finger and groaned at how tight Harry was.

Harry winced slightly but the sting of discomfort was vanishing as quickly as it had come. He had always known that Draco had skillful fingers, that much had been obvious when watching the Slytherin handle potion ingredients. He just hadn't realized how skillful the boy really was.

Two fingers would probably be enough but Draco was looking to make this experience less painful for Harry. He scissored his fingers and watched the slight twitch of an eye and an intake of breath. He leaned forward to press a kiss to Harry's thigh, hoping to distract the other boy.

Draco's tongue should be illegal. That was something Harry decided as he watched the blatant display of erotic proportions being played out as that tongue circled his skin before sucking another mark. He almost wished that mark would be somewhere visible to the public. A fleeting desire to have Draco mark up his neck had his eyes closing. He knew that was a bad idea but it didn't help him wanting to make it happen.

As soon as those vivid eyes closed, Draco sucked harder as he inserted three fingers. The distraction had worked better than he had originally thought it would. The keening cry did nothing to stop his yearning or his over-mounting desire that was bubbling at the surface.

Another wince was released when Harry felt Draco scissor his fingers. He felt full and knew that feeling would increase when the other boy suddenly pulled out. He snapped his eyes open. He wanted to watch this. He wanted to see the pleasure on Draco's face when he slid inside him. He wanted to know that he could provide as much gratification as the Slytherin was giving him.

Another swipe of his fingers into the lube and then Draco was slicking up his pulsing cock. _Oh_. The only touch to his member since they began and it felt so pleasant. He had to hold back after a few strokes, his hand may feel good but he wanted more.

Harry moaned low in his throat at the sight of Draco jerking off. That was definitely a memory he would be adding for when he was lonely and needed to get off. When Draco looked up at him, they both moaned.

Anticipation was heady in the atmosphere.

Draco pressed forward and pushed against Harry's lubed up entrance. It took a moment for the tension to give out and his body to stop trying to reject the intruder. When the head of his dick slipped in, he stilled. He knew that Harry needed to adjust and he wasn't going to give him too much at once.

On the scale in measuring pain, it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Harry breathed deeply as he willed his body to relax. This was better than a curse, hex or jinx. So there was that. He clenched his eyes tightly as he whispered, "A little more."

Keeping still had been hard but Draco had pushed past the part of himself that just wanted to thrust. He inched forward a few inches before stopping once more. Harry was tight, so tight. The pleasure was indescribable and he hoped that he would be able to last a decent amount of time.

When it looked like the pain was receding somewhat, Draco pushed all the way in and let out a breathy moan. He wrapped Harry's legs around his waist and leaned forward to put his hands on either side of the Gryffindor's face. The action shifted him slightly and caused Harry's eyes to snap open.

The action wasn't a thrust but it still had an effect on Harry. The slight movement had pressed up against something and he _liked_ it.

"Move." Harry demanded. He wouldn't get used to it unless Draco began moving.

Draco searched green eyes but only found an expectant gaze. He lowered his head until he was nipping a bottom lip. When Harry's mouth parted, he slipped his tongue inside. The moment their tongues collided, Draco pulled out and thrusted into Harry slowly.

Harry broke the kiss to throw his head back and groaned. It hurt but it felt good at the same time. Perhaps there really was more to the masochistic side of him than he thought.

"Harry." Draco moaned as he lowered to his elbows and picked up his pace. He had read several books on the subject of sex between two wizards. Being prepared was a trait of a Slytherin. But none of the books mentioned how _good_ it would feel. That seemed like a miscalculation on their part.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco tightly, causing his cock to be trapped between their bodies, giving a friction he hadn't realized he wanted until then. He began lifting his hips up in a desperate attempt to match the tempo of Draco's propelling pelvis.

When Harry lifted his hips, Draco let out a keening cry. He couldn't hold back the urge to go faster. He buried his face in Harry's neck and set a pounding pace.

"Oh fuck." Harry moaned. "Harder." Each drag of Draco's cock was pressing against something and it sent shudders of pleasure each time.

"Fuck." Draco panted as he had to pull himself back up to his hands to grant Harry what he wanted. He looked straight into green eyes as he slammed forward. They both let out groans. Draco's eyes rolled back in his head when Harry clenched around him.

Harry bit his lip harshly to prevent himself from screaming at how good it felt.

"Don't." Draco breathed out with a shake of his head. "I want to hear you. I want you hear your pleasure."

Words eluded Harry so he just nodded his head as he released his abused lip. A particularly harsh graze of hips had his mouth opening but no sound coming out. It was as if even his mind had evaporated.

Draco watched a bead of sweat fall to the bed. The sounds of skin slapping skin filled the air and the scent of a musky, organic, earthy quality invaded his senses. All of it was intoxicating and almost distracting.

"I'm close, Draco." Harry warned. He tried matching the increased thrusts but it was hard to accomplish.

The statement had Draco's breath hitching. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep the momentum and take Harry into his hands. "Touch yourself." He demanded.

Harry reached between them and gripped his leaking cock tightly. _"Oh._ " The simple touch was nearly his undoing.

Neither one wanted to miss the moment when the pleasure got too high and they both finished. Grey met green and moans were released in response.

"Draco." Harry moaned as he quickly jerked up and down his shaft. "I'm going—ngh—uh." He tossed his head back as he screamed out Draco's name and exploded.

The stripes of come shooting out of Harry's cock was the single most erotic thing Draco had _ever_ witnessed. Harry's head was still thrown back in the throes of passion, veins protruding in the force of the movement. The shout of his name from such sweet lips had his balls tightening. The clenching of Harry's already tight arse was almost painful but so satisfying.

Harry panted through the aftershocks of his orgasm. His mind began to clear from the foggy place it had been residing in. He snapped his gaze to Draco's face and watched the way the pale boy jerked before snapping his hips forward a few more times. When Draco locked up, dropped open his mouth and let out a breathy whisper of his name, he knew he had come.

Draco shoved as deep as he could as he stilled inside of Harry. His entire body jerked in the center of his orgasm. He came balls deep inside of Harry's tight arse, splashing his seed along velvet walls.

Harry pulled Draco closer until the other boy was smothering him. He didn't mind the added weight. It was comforting in a way. He listened to their fast breathing and closed his eyes. He didn't want this to end. He didn't want to finally have this just to lose it. He tightened his hold.

"I don't want to go."

Draco tensed as Harry's words cleared any after affects he might've had. "Then don't." He slowly pulled out of Harry's body but continued to lay on top of him.

Harry lifted a sharp jaw until hesitant silver eyes were looking at him.

Draco knew it wasn't smart. Knew that Harry's friends would be looking for him soon. Knew that it was dangerous to have the Gryffindor in his bed. Knew that it was illogical to get caught up in this. There were a million reasons why it made sense for Harry to get up and not only leave the room but his life as well. But…

"Stay." Draco whispered. There wasn't an ounce of begging in the tone but he knew that his eyes must have shown the true intent, for Harry's widened comically.

Trusting his instincts was what Harry always did. Bravery was something that was always pumping through his veins. It was something that had kept him alive for so long. His mind was telling him that staying was not wise. His mind was warning against this. His mind was whispering the faults of the situation. But Harry's instincts were telling his mind to shut the fuck up. What did it know, anyways? Every single pore of his body ached for the other boy. Every part of his senses wanted to remain in this embrace. Every waking part of his synapses screamed to keep whatever this was. Every single part of his body wanted Draco.

"Alright." Harry conceded. He knew it was reckless, impulsive and possibly brash but he didn't care.

The answer didn't surprise Draco. He knew that Harry was a Gryffindor through and through. If there was ever a partner of his, they would need to be foolishly brave and that was Harry in spades.

Draco rolled to the side and pulled Harry into his arms. "I am selfish." He began in a whisper. He tightened his hold for a moment. "I know I shouldn't have you but I can't let you go."

Harry's lips curved into a grin as he pressed a kiss to sweaty skin.

"I'm not a nice person."

Harry wanted to open his mouth and tell Draco that he already knew this but he restrained the urge to do so.

"I don't think I can ever change that. I don't like people. It isn't just limited to you Gryffindors." He paused to smirk. "It is people in general that bother me. I have as many faults as I do positive attributes. I won't change for you or anyone else. But my perspective can be bent."

Honestly, it was better than Harry expected. He knew he wouldn't be able to maintain whatever this was if Draco was to remain a bully. He knew they would have to keep up appearances but as long as the true meaning behind it all was still there for him to see. He could take it all, as long as he knew Draco didn't mean what was being said.

"I can work with that." Harry whispered before nuzzling into Draco's arms.

Harry's statement calmed Draco's mind enough to enjoy holding the other boy. A sudden thought had him stiffening slightly.

"Harry."

The serious tone had Harry's heart dropping into the pit of his stomach. He raised his head to stare into concerned eyes.

"This won't make sense and I would elaborate if I knew the full situation." Draco warned. "I didn't overhear it exactly, they knew I was there but chose to speak of their plans anyways. The only thing that I can really say is that Kreacher lies."

Harry's brows lifted nearly to his hairline. Why would Draco be talking about Sirius's house elf? "How do you even know of Kreacher?" Normally, he would have been suspicious but the look in Draco's eyes had let him know that this was important.

"My mother is a Black."

This wasn't news to Harry, he remembered Sirius saying the same thing when he showed him the family tree.

"She knows of the house elf. I don't know if she has been in contact with it, I just know that my father mentioned the elf's name. Said something about lies needing to be believed and that it was essential for their plan."

Harry narrowed his eyes in consideration. He recalled the way Sirius had said that Kreacher was becoming absent lately, taking a while before coming to his side when called. Sirius had waved away any concern but Harry was now suspicious about the whole thing. He knew how much Kreacher and Sirius despised each other.

"Can your mother order him around?"

"No." Draco shook his head. "But he can choose to follow her instructions if he wishes. He is forced to listen to your godfather but he _can_ do what he wants in regard to someone else."

This didn't sit well with Harry. He didn't think that Sirius was in danger of Kreacher harming him directly, he knew there were elf laws against that. But he was beginning to wonder what could happen indirectly. He would sit on this warning and keep it in mind for the future.

Harry looked up at Draco and kissed him softly. "Thank you." He mumbled against soft lips. Draco didn't _have_ to tell him anything. Such an odd out of context conversation could have been shoved to the side but the Slytherin had retained the knowledge and told him about it.

Draco smiled against Harry's mouth before deepening the kiss.

"You know." Draco began with a wicked smirk. "I still have a slight virginity for you to take."

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion before his eyes widened in understanding. "Is that something you would want?" He hadn't been sure that Draco would want to bottom.

Draco arched a disbelieving brow. "Why would I turn down any form of sex with you?" The day he ever turned down Harry would probably be on his deathbed. That was the only acceptable answer he could think in answering his own question.

Harry smirked widely before rolling them till Draco was on his back. "Well then I will return the favor." He whispered.

Draco's last conscious thought for the night was that a smirk like that wasn't befitting of a Gryffindor. It was far too Slytherin to fit someone of his stature.

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in front of the fire in the common room relentlessly. He knew a few people were staring at him questioningly but he didn't care. He hadn't seen his best friend since yesterday. It wasn't until later that he had realized that he had left Harry in the company of only Malfoy, in the dungeons, practically enemy territory. He really was a shitty friend.

"Are you going to tell me what the problem is?" Hermione asked not bothering to look up from whatever boring book she was reading. Ron had to wonder how she managed to be such a great multitasker.

"There isn't one." He knew she would see right through that. If there wasn't a problem he wouldn't be wearing a hole in the carpet or his trainers.

A slight humph of disbelieving laugher escaped his girlfriend's mouth. Not that he expected anything less.

Ron probably should have told Hermione about all of this but he couldn't do that. Not just because he was worried about what she would say about him leaving Harry alone. But also because Harry had said he wanted to tell her about wanting Malfoy himself. Ergh. He shook his head in disgust at that. He would never be able to see what Harry saw in the slimy git.

He had checked the marauder's map when Harry never came in last night. It had showed his name _way_ to close to Malfoy's. He shuddered at the knowledge of what that meant. His stubborn mind wanted to point out that even if Harry was being held captive, it would still show such close names. He shook the thought away as he chose to have faith in Harry's judgment. No matter how skewed it might be.

The opening of the portrait had Ron's head snapping up, something he had been doing every time the stupid thing opened. The tension that had been mounting since last night, left him in a whoosh as he caught sight of Harry. Who was alive and intact. He studiously refused to look anywhere but at Harry's face, just in case there was any markings left by Malfoy.

"Finally." Ron breathed out when Harry walked towards them. He noticed that Hermione put her book down and shot them both questioning looks.

Harry grinned at his best friend unrepentantly.

"Ick." Ron shook his head. "That was all I needed to know." He paused to get a really good look at Harry. There was a tired aura around him but there was also a happiness he hadn't seen in a _long_ time.

Harry's laughter had Ron sitting on the nearest couch, across from Hermione and Harry with a small smile.

"So is it all worked out of your system?"

When Harry wouldn't meet his eyes and the smile was still curved, Ron groaned. "Please tell me you are joking?!" He had known the moment his friend had brought up Malfoy that this would be a bad idea. Perhaps not for Harry but definitely for him.

"Sorry Ron. I must not tell lies." Harry brandished his scarred hand with a grin. The first time he had been able to do that when talking about the scar.

Ron covered his face in his hands and let out a pitiful moan. "Why? Why me?"

Harry let out a barking laughter. " _You?_ You aren't the one getting—"

"That's enough." Ron interrupted with a pale face. He did _not_ want that mental image. _Ever._

He watched Harry stand up and stretch before making his way to the staircase. "I have a feeling this will last a long time. Have you ever noticed that a trio can easily become a square?" Was the only warning Harry released before the brunette was gone.

Ron laid on his back with his arm covering his face as he sighed heavily. "I am not moving from this spot until the world makes sense again. Not even for food. I will just die right here." He paused for a moment. "Hermione, how long does it take for someone to die of starvation?"

"Are you ignoring the fact that you can't even go a few hours without eating something?"

Ron grinned as he moved his hand. "Yes. Pretend that I am a normal person with a normal appetite."

"Well actually, there is a debate about the effects of a lack of water versus food…" He closed his eyes as he listened to Hermione tell him facts that he wouldn't remember tomorrow. Some people might not be able to understand their dynamics but it worked for them. Even if they were opposites.

"Oh hell." Ron whispered in realization. He sighed heavily. Perhaps Harry had found his own Hermione. He fought back the urge to pick apart every single flaw of the Slytherin and filled his mind with the happy smile on Harry's face. Anything was worth keeping his best friend happy, and that included allowing a fourth member into their group.

Harry _so_ owed him for this.

* * *

Draco's warning had stuck with Harry. It had been placed in the back of his mind for weeks. Never forgotten about. So when Kreacher told him Sirius had gone to the Ministry, Harry immediately knew that Hermione had been right. Sirius wasn't there. He had paused before throwing in more floo powder and went straight to Grimmauld Place himself.

The detention and renewed wound on the back of his hand had been worth it. Who knows what could have happened otherwise. Perhaps he would have been hurt if he had gone to the Ministry on a whim.

The simple act of Draco opening up to Harry about his suspicions had paved the foundation for his lover to be accepted when Draco showed up in the middle of summer before sixth year, asking for protection.

Who knew losing his virginity would have such a serious impact on his life?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **There is potential for a sequel. It could go into more detail about the things regarding the last paragraph of the story. It could even go into their sixth year. I don't know if there will be a demand for a sequel or not. Is it fine being a solo? Let me know your opinion on the matter.**

 **Hoping you enjoyed my muse that will hopefully allow me to continue with my other works in progress.**

 **See you next time.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	2. A Boyfriend is a Privilege

**Author's Notes:** **NOTE! This series will go longer than I originally intended and for the purpose of this, I have decided to post them all together. I will be keeping the other ones that are already up, still posted. I just won't be adding separate ones for this. SO, essentially it will seem like a book. But keep in mind that each chapter is its own addition. Which can have time skips and whatnot.**

 **Also Note, there is a point in this one where a letter Dumbledore sent Harry is used. It is the exact same letter as used in the original book, I wanted to keep it authentic-ish.**

 **!Warning!- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line**

* * *

The blistering heat of the sun was not nearly as bad as it could've been from Draco's hiding spot. The window was closed, so he wasn't directly under the sunlight but he was feeling some aspects of the heat. Which was the only thing his mind could concentrate on at the moment. He wanted to be able to lose himself into the frivolous things his mind could create, rather than to actually consider the reality of his life.

He was sitting on the floor with his head on his knees and his arms wrapped around them. Not very becoming of a pureblood heir but he just didn't care. How could he when the fucking Dark Lord was in his house? Not for the first time, he wondered why his father had ever gotten involved with the man. It had to be some form of intimidation, because the man's looks alone would frighten someone into action. Or make them bless every higher power at work that they didn't look like that. It was probably the latter.

A month. An entire month of listening to his father brag about the honor and what kind of prestige it was that _they_ were to house the Dark Lord. As if it was something grand and not the biggest mistake they could ever make. His father was unbearable, not that he wasn't to begin with, but now? Now, it was just plain awful. He couldn't even be in the same room and _not_ want to hex him on sight. Which would be a death wish.

Draco had known that once he came home, things would fall into perspective. He would realize that his relationship with Harry was just whimsical and not realistic in the long run. That the duties to his family would end up being prioritized and then his heart would be shattered in the process. Only…

That didn't happen. Oh, things fell into perspective alright. Just not the way he had assumed it would. The reality of where his life would go was made clear the moment he came home. If he didn't actively do something, he would end up just like his father. A deatheater on the wrong side, charted off into some loveless marriage, bitter and lonely for the rest of his pathetic existence. Draco didn't want that. Didn't want to be _anything_ like his father.

Instead of his relationship being whimsical, he realized that he _needed_ Harry. The Gryffindor was the only thing in his life that held sustenance. The only thing that felt even remotely real. It was possible that there was an unhealthy codependency going on, but Draco couldn't bring himself to care. Not when he could see where his life would go without Harry. Seeing his parents' loveless marriage after knowing what a positive relationship was like, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do it. Wouldn't be able to follow his father's teachings. He couldn't become that. Couldn't become that type of person.

Lucius Malfoy was a bastard. A father who didn't care about him further than what an heir can bring the Malfoy name. When he was a child, he had admired his father. Thought that the man could do anything. It wasn't until he saw the way other parents' showed affection and love that he realized that he didn't have that. It was something that he didn't realize he wanted until it was put before him.

Despite his mother's soft appearance, she was anything but. He would rather admit to his father that he was _possibly_ in love with Harry Potter before trying to gain comfort from her. The house elves had raised him, and wasn't that just sad? Not that his father had let him grow attached to any of them. Every few months the elves would be changed out, replaced with new obedient ones. The only elf that had remained for years at a time had been Dobby. His father liked to keep that one as an example to the other elves. An example of what would happen if they got to close to Draco.

The sounds of a terrifying scream reverberated off the walls, causing Draco to close his eyes for a moment. Nothing was simple when it came to the Dark Lord. They weren't just housing him, they were housing everything the man stood for. Which meant the man's victims came as well. He wasn't sure who was being tortured but he also didn't care. Might be rude but he had his own shite to worry about, he didn't have the time nor the heart to care about someone else. Not right now.

Hiding. That could be described as what he was doing. Draco would like to classify it as strategic placement. His father had said that he would be getting the dark mark soon. No asking. No vague suggesting. No little hints. Just flat out said it, as if he was announcing the weather. It was a given, not a choice. That was what irked him the most. This was ultimately the biggest turning point in his life and he hadn't even been _asked_. His father had assumed that he would want to do it. Assumed that Draco would look at this as a gift rather than the torture that it really was. His father had joined a madman, not him. His father had given his life away, not him. His father had lost his goddamn mind, not him.

Was there a polite way to say, 'fuck you, you pretentious arsehole'? Draco wasn't too sure. Being polite was hard at times. He knew that was exactly what he wanted to tell his father. Wanted to shout it at the top of his lungs. Wanted to make his thoughts known.

Being honest at a time like this would be a bad idea. That was a death wish if he had ever heard one. He could just imagine the look on his father's face if he had said half of what he wished he could. Just once he would like to see that damn Malfoy indifference fall. To see horror or even surprise flicker across his father's face would be worth the risk.

A soft *Pop* sounded and Draco tensed. He couldn't do this. Couldn't walk down there and meet his fate. Couldn't take the final plunge that would end his internal existence. Doing what his father wanted would kill him on the inside. The true piece of what defined him and separated the false persona that was on the outside. It would destroy who he was.

"Master Draco."

Draco clenched his eyes tightly as he willed his heart to stop its erratic beating. Should he be able to hear the pumping of his blood? Was this something to worry about? Was his breathing supposed to be labored?

A soft touch to his shoulder had him jerking in surprise. He blinked his eyes open and realized that there must be tears in them, because things were blurry.

"I can't do it." He admitted to the house elf looking at him in sadness. "Don't make me go." The weak admittance was something he would be embarrassed about later. But right now, it was the only thing his mind and mouth could supply.

"Master Draco." The house elf sighed sadly. "The guest of honor has demanded your presence. Suzy was told to bring Master Draco right away." The ears of the normally happy house elf were drooped dramatically.

Now or never. The sentence didn't bring comfort but it did steel his resolve. As Draco took a heavy breath and heaved himself off the ground, a tapping drew their attention to the window behind him.

Draco ignored the elf's worry about taking too long and quickly opened the window enough to let in the snowy owl that he knew was Harry's.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers along the top of the bird's head. He hadn't ever met Hedwig personally, only seeing the owl at a distance during meals in the Great Hall. The owl had brought him a letter in the beginning of summer but the bird had only stayed long enough to deliver it before taking off again.

The bird nudged his hand before nipping his finger softly.

"Are you my rescue?" Draco teased. "Or a sign that I am doing the right thing?"

No answering gestures, just a piercing stare right into his own eyes.

"Will you take me to him?" Draco whispered. "If I leave, can you direct me to Harry?" He had no idea where Harry was but he needed him. He didn't dare go to Dumbledore without Harry's backing. The old man wasn't someone he trusted. Oh, the Headmaster was several steps above the Dark Lord but that didn't mean he trusted him. That didn't mean he was going to blindly go there. He wasn't about to trade one biased ruler for another.

A reproachful but possibly indignant hoot was his reply. Draco had to admit that Harry had chosen well in his pet. Hedwig had a personality to her that he rather liked.

"If Master Draco will be leaving, then he will be needing this."

Draco spun around and smiled softly at Suzy. She was holding his packed bags, the ones he hadn't unpacked from school, he had known that this might be the end result.

"Thank you." Draco whispered as he watched her shrink them until he could fit them in his robes.

"Suzy will come to Master Draco should he ever require an elf."

 _Oh._ That was the sound of his heart breaking softly. He hadn't dared get close to a house elf since Dobby. Hadn't wanted them to end the same way. But it would seem that Suzy liked him anyways. He didn't think his closed throat would formulate a reply, so he nodded his head twice, hoping she would understand what he couldn't say.

Several horrible scenarios flashed through his mind as he thought about how he was going to get out. He couldn't just run away, he had to let it be known exactly what he was doing. Deserting his responsibilities didn't quite have the finality to actually voicing them.

"Suzy." Draco began hesitantly. "Do you think that you can get me out of here at the right time?"

He watched the house elf struggle with _something_.

"Master Malfoy assigned Suzy to Master Draco's care. Should Master Draco require Suzy for an extended period of time, there would be no orders broken."

Draco smirked widely at his positively Slytherin elf. "So, you would be under my command until I determine I no longer need you?"

She nodded her head so rapidly that her ears flapped forward.

This was the best thing he had heard in a _long_ time. "Alright. This is horribly Gryffindor of me but I don't have a plan." He saw the way her eyes widened and he sighed sadly. "I know, I am disappointed in myself enough, I don't need the reprimand." He grinned to show that he was teasing her.

"The best I can give you, is to be ready at all times. You'll know when to get me out of there." It was horrible. Reckless. Dangerous. It was a suicide mission. Something right out of Harry's own guide of misfortunate personality traits. If he didn't _know_ that he was a Slytherin he would think that he had been sorted as a Gryffindor. This was Harry's influence. _Damn him_.

Draco looked to Hedwig. "I need you to wait for us outside of the house." He watched the owl hoot before it flew to the house elf. Suzy laid a hand on top of the bird's head briefly before nodding. He watched Hedwig fly out of the window in confusion. What just happened?

"Suzy knows where to take Master Draco."

There was a pause as Draco looked down at his elf in bewilderment. "You know what?" He began with a shake of his head. "I won't even ask. I don't need this confusion right now." He was just going to chalk it up to house elf magic and let that be answer enough.

They made it to the door before Draco paused and looked down at Suzy in determination.

"If I die, tell everyone that I disliked them and that I hope their life is pure shite." He wasn't entirely sure if he was serious or not. Draco smirked when he saw a barely-there eye roll. Who knew his house elf was so spunky?

The long walk down the hallway was almost comparable to walking to his death. He tried not to think of what awaited him once he walked down the stairs. Was he walking to his death? Surely, saying no to the Dark Lord really was a death sentence.

Draco had taken one step on the stairs before he realized that Suzy would be blamed for the hold up. "I need you to enter through the back entrance to the foyer." He told her. "If you go down there, he might kill you on instinct." It wouldn't be the first house elf the Dark Lord has killed since taking up residence at the Manor.

There was something unreadable in Suzy's large eyes. He couldn't tell if it was gratitude or something else. No words were said but the poof of her disapparation was answer enough.

The voices coming from the room below were enough to make Draco a little nervous. He had to push them down and bury it all under a false bravado of Malfoy manners and an aloof attitude.

"This does not bode well for my confidence in your son." The Dark Lord's voice caused shivers of disgust in Draco.

"My apologies, my Lord. He will take his punishment as any deatheater would."

That had Draco's brows rising. His father was offering him up in punishment? Fucking prick. The parental love was definitely strong. Father of the year.

"He is your son, you will take credit for his wrong doings as well." Well, at least there was some kind of karma in the world. He almost wished he could be here to see his father take the brunt of explosive anger he knew the Dark Lord would release at his departure.

Draco sighed internally as he pushed open the door and made his way to the far side, where he knew Suzy could enter without being seen.

The sight of the Dark Lord's face hadn't changed any since the last time he had seen it. It was still as ugly and hideous as before. When children have nightmares, surely _this_ is what they witnessed. The blood red eyes were still as uncomfortable as they sounded. The snake like features did nothing but make Draco want to ask if the man had taken the wrong route when reviving his body. Because _surely_ something went wrong _somewhere_.

"Young Draco." There was a displeasure, disappointment and even anger that manifested in two simple words. Ones that had Draco steeling himself for whatever was going to come.

That was the only warning he got before he was subjected to the cruciatus curse. Hearing about the pain and being associated to it were completely different things. No one mentions the way muscles seize up or the way screams escape the throat so painfully that it feels as if it was scalding on its way out. The agony of the curse is downplayed. Every single part of Draco's body was protesting the torture and crying out for a reprieve. If he was a lesser person, he would beg for it to stop. But he wasn't going to give the man the pleasure of breaking him. It was one thing for the screams to escape, that was the bodies way of coping with the torment. It was an entirely different thing for his mind to give up too.

Realistically, Draco knew he was only under the spell for seconds, possibly a minute. However, his body didn't feel as if it was only seconds. His entire being was aching with a ferocity that worried him. The first few moments without the curse was almost as bad as being under it. His body couldn't decide what was a threat and what wasn't. His abused muscles were still straining, in a weak attempt at fortifying the body for the next attack.

The not so comforting hard surface underneath his cheek let him know that he had fallen to the floor during the spell. He could feel a dull throbbing, a warning that he would most likely bruise.

"Tardiness is not becoming of my deatheaters. This will be the last time I am so lenient."

Lenient. Draco wanted to scoff and tell him that his people skills needed work but he wasn't actively attempting suicide by stupidity. So, he said nothing as he forced his limbs to cooperate enough to get up. Fuck. He was going to hurt for a while.

He adopted a submissive pose towards the Dark Lord, shoulders slightly slumped, head bowed in a meek position. Draco knew that this is what the man expected of him and he was quite grateful for that. This was more preferable than looking directly at him. If he had to stare at the godawful face for much longer, he might do something drastic. Like tell the man to place _several_ glamour charms on his head. Or his whole body. Wouldn't hurt to be prepared.

"Tonight, you will be given an opportunity that not many get." The odd purr to his voice creeped him out.

Draco closed his eyes briefly as he tried not to clench his fists. _Opportunity_. What a joke.

"I expect great things from the Malfoy name."

This sounded like a bad lecture from his father. He lost count of how many times he had heard this throughout his life.

"Your father is one of my more loyal followers."

That was pathetic if that was true. His father was a coward to his core.

"You are young enough to be strategic, which will grant me the eyes and ears inside of Hogwarts that I need. I have a task for you, your family name in my ranks relies upon your success."

That right there was the karma he had been hoping for.

Draco felt a small touch to the back of his knees and knew it was Suzy. He sighed internally at the knowledge that he was alright. He would be okay, he would get out of this.

"Dumbledore has proven to be a roadblock in my plans. The man has a strong sway with the public eye, to get them to see it my way, I need him gone. This is where you come in."

Uh oh. This didn't sound good at all. Draco had a bad feeling bubbling at the surface.

"The public is still unaware of my return. They don't want to believe that I could once again be at the top. They cling to denial and use their crippling belief in society to keep them warm at night. If Dumbledore was to be removed from the equation, without proof of my return, they will lose faith in the light side of things."

The logic was flawed and not all the way thought out. Draco could see pieces of truth in there but he had a feeling that the Dark Lord was losing touch in reality. Or perhaps he was losing himself in his bid to rule the world?

"Dumbledore's death is the catalyst to my plans. You will be the one to kill him."

Draco snapped his head up in partial surprise and horror. What? What kind of utter shite was this? The Dark Lord himself had _never_ been successful at killing the man. Hadn't ever even come close. What did he expect from a sixteen-year-old? Someone not even a quarter of Dumbledore's age. Someone significantly weaker in magical strength and abilities. The man couldn't _possibly_ think he would succeed.

 _There it was_. As Draco stared into the Dark Lord's eyes, he realized that he _wasn't_ supposed to succeed. For whatever reason, he had been chosen for the suicide mission. Because making a target of Dumbledore would either result in him being killed while trying, being caught and carted off to Azkaban _or_ being killed by the Dark Lord for failing. In the end, the underlying reason didn't matter. His life was forfeit the moment he walked in here. The question was, how did he want to die? At the hands of the Dark Lord for failing? Or at the hands of the Dark Lord for trying?

 _"Fuck you."_

The statement stunned everyone, even Draco. That hadn't meant to come out. Oh, he had been thinking it, but he hadn't meant to _say_ it.

The last thing he saw was a widening of red eyes, a wand raised to kill and his father's nearly visible gasp. The feeling of the disapparation was so welcoming that he could have wept. _He was so dead._

* * *

"Master Draco takes too many risks." Suzy whispered when they landed. He felt her try to lift him off the ground, where he had fallen to his knees.

Draco stood up in a dazed confusion. He couldn't believe he had said that. His inner Slytherin was crying at the whole bloody disaster. Where had his self-preservation gone? When the hell did he become Harry? That was something his lover would have done. He didn't even want to think about what this all meant for him.

"Master Draco you have to be careful, there are wizards nearby."

The statement had Draco looking around harshly. The sickening sight of the perfectly aligned houses had his mouth curling in distaste. They all seemed to be conformed to its neighbor. Was there no originality? No personal taste? Did everyone in this neighborhood have no thought of their own? The same exact aesthetics was glaring right at him from _every_ house.

"Where are we?" He couldn't even hide his distaste or his derision.

"This is where Master Draco wanted to go. This is where the bird was to take you."

Draco looked to the house that Suzy gestured to in horror.

"Harry lives _here_?" Salazar, just looking at the house had him feeling sorry for the Gryffindor.

Something the elf said earlier drew his attention. "You said wizards are nearby, where are they?"

Draco watched Suzy tilt her head to the side. "One is cloaked and two are in concealment charms." There was a contemplative pause. "Suzy can be a distraction."

"Alright." Draco agreed with a nod of his head. "No magic though." He whispered as the elf got into position. He remembered that Harry had been in trouble last year with the Ministry about performing magic outside of school. Draco didn't want to get him in trouble.

She ears drooped slightly. "Master Draco likes to make things hard for Suzy."

Draco chuckled as he nudged the elf with his hand. "Get out of here." He teased. "Let me know when it is safe to go in."

He waited somewhat impatiently for a signal. Draco was hoping he didn't have to stay here long, this place was giving him all sorts of bad vibes. To distract himself from checking the time, he looked around the front yard. The neat _everything_ reminded him of his mother. She had to have everything in a certain order or she would lose it mentally and verbally. He had no problem with clean and orderly but sometimes a mess was freeing or even just amenable to a change in mood.

A muffled shout had him itching to pull out his wand. Draco didn't want to out himself unless it was absolutely required. He realized belatedly that he hadn't told Suzy not to kill. Hopefully the elf wasn't going to do something that would get him thrown into the Azkaban.

Suzy's head popped up behind a bush across the street.

"Master Draco, you have a few minutes before they wake up." She whispered loudly. Merlin, he would have to give her lessons in noiseless espionage. He could hear from across the street.

"If they wake up." The elf added as an afterthought, causing Draco to wince. He had been afraid of that.

Draco nodded his head as he quickly made his way to the door. His robes were ripped slightly and he just knew his face was bruised. His hair wasn't neat nor was he confident that he even looked clean. First impressions be damned, so it would seem.

Subtlety was not with him as he rapped the door quickly and impatiently. He needed them to answer _now_ , before whatever wizards were outside came to stop him. He couldn't afford to be detained. Not now.

When the door opened, all hopes of it being Harry died instantly at the sight of the repulsive teenager with chicken in his mouth, crumbs on his protruding gut, grease from every pore and a stench that any troll would be proud of wafted outward.

"Who are you?" At least that is what Draco assumed the boy said. It was hard to hear the muffled question over the food in the boy's mouth.

"Is Harry here?"

A pause in the chewing had Draco sighing in relief. _Finally_. It was rude to behave in such a manner anyways.

"There is no Harry here."

Draco would have believed that if it weren't for the way the teenager's eyes had a look of fear in them.

"I have no time to waste on you right now." Draco began as he pulled the sleeve of his robe over his hand and pushed the boy back into the house. No way was he touching any part of this disturbing creature with his palms.

"I am a friend of his from school." If it weren't for the dire situation, he would have taken pleasure in the way that the boy freaked out. Would have loved the pure terror in those eyes. The way that the boy choked on the chicken so harshly, Draco wondered if he was going to die. Not that he was going to intervene. Let nature take its own course.

"Dad!" The boy yelled so loudly that Draco worried his hearing might go out. The door was swung shut behind them harshly.

The pounding of feet coming down the stairs had Draco looking up. _Oh, dear lord, there was two of them._ It was obvious where the teenager got his looks from.

"Who are you?" The gruff voice filled with annoyance had Draco rolling his eyes. A lack of manners was also passed down from father to son, so it would seem.

"He says he's from _his_ school?" The lack of Harry's name had Draco furrowing his brows. The anger on the older man's face was concerning. Was there something wrong with Hogwarts? Or did the muggles not like anybody from a magical background?

"Get out." The command had Draco scoffing.

"I _need_ to see Harry. I have no time for this. It is important."

"Vernon, who was at the door?"

Draco groaned. He didn't need another addition to the already horrible conversation.

"It's another one of _them_ , Petunia."

The woman came into view from the kitchen. There was something about her that irked Draco. It wasn't even her appearance, which was notable, since she had the longest neck he had seen in recent memory. This family was weird. He wondered how Harry had come out normal if this was his examples in life.

"What do you want? The boy isn't here." _There it was again_. Boy? Him? What was with the lack of a title? Did they not know Harry's name?

"That is a lie." Draco ground out angrily. "I know he is here, just as I know that your son is too large; your house is too clean, your yard is hideous and that I am into guys." All facts that were nonnegotiable.

The look of disgust on all three of their faces let him know that at least something he said might have been offensive. Who knew constructive criticism wasn't appreciated these days?

As Draco waited patiently for one of them to say something, he looked around the house curiously. There was a significant theme going on. They had an unhealthy obsession with their son. Although, it could just be his own bitterness at not being loved speaking. Not that he much cared. A noticeable lack of anything showing Harry had him biting his lip. He had always known that Harry didn't like his relatives but he was beginning to think something else was going on.

"Where is he?" The angry man asked with a clenched fist.

"Outback." The whispered voice of the female came through.

Draco waited until the other three had walked ahead of him before he followed along. On his way to the kitchen, he noticed an odd cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't the cupboard itself that drew his attention, it was the lock on the outside and the odd slit like holes. It was obvious that they were placed after the house was built. There was a discoloring of the metal that differed with the hinges and knob, not to mention the unprofessional way it was placed. Muggles were weird. What would they be wanting to keep locked inside a cupboard?

"Boy!" Draco was annoyed with that. Would it kill the man to call Harry by his actual name?

He looked around the back yard in interest. It was just as horrible to the eye as the front yard and lacked a lot in aesthetics. The _only_ redeeming quality to the place was that Harry was using some kind of muggle contraption with his shirt off. Salazar, his lover could make anything look good. Harry was a walking wet dream with the sweat rolling down toned shoulders and tanned skin.

"One freak was enough! I don't know what you think you are playing at by allowing more of your kind into my house." Freak? Who did this muggle think he was? "A bloody shirt lifter too!"

 _Oh hell no._

"Oi!" Draco cried out indignantly.

* * *

The hot sweltering heat that only the end of July can give, was causing Harry to possibly hallucinate. He was supposed to be mowing the lawn but the heat had him melting on a chair, hoping that should he die of heat stroke, that the afterlife would be a giant swimming pool or have endless supplies of ice water. This had to be some form of child abuse, it just had to be. Triple digit heat combined with a humidity that sucked everything positive out of the air, was not an atmosphere anyone should be forced to work under. He had always known the Dursleys were evil but this was taking the cake.

He watched a lone cloud shift to partially block the sun and Harry had to marvel at the little miracle. It was the only cloud in the sky and yet it was standing up to the evil sun and not taking any shite.

There was a pause in thought process as Harry came to an epiphany. He sat up a little wobbly when he realized that _he_ was that cloud. He was the little lone cloud trying to make a difference. Which must mean that Voldemort was the sun. The evil sun attempting to make everyone miserable by using nature as an excuse to unleash his villainous plans.

Or… he really was hallucinating and this was all a figment of his fried-out brain. Was it possible for the heat to fry a brain? Harry wasn't too sure. Hermione would know, he would have to ask her about that the next time he saw her. Well, that was _if_ he decided to talk to her. Since his relationship with Draco began, she hadn't been exactly understanding. He knew that it was a stark change and even surprising but that wasn't an excuse to question him at every turn. He loved her, he did but she needed to let it go.

Ron had been their biggest supporter; however reluctant he was at being a supporter for anything Draco does. If Ron could begrudgingly see his choices, then why couldn't Hermione? Wasn't she supposed to be the most level headed one out of all of them? Perhaps it was because she hadn't heard his pining like Ron did. Hadn't heard the mumbled sighs or seen the longing looks like the redhead did. It was one thing to admit that he had wanted to lose his virginity but it was a totally different thing to announce it. Harry wasn't sure if it was because she was a girl or not, but he hadn't been comfortable enough to talk to her until _after_ he was actually with Draco.

The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Ron deserved some kind of compensation for listening to his angsty moping and whispered brooding this past year. Hermione hadn't been granted the same time frame that Ron had, to get used to this. The redhead had been in on the whole thing from the start. So he knew that Hermione would come around eventually, he just wished that time was now.

Discovering his inclination towards boys hadn't been very dramatic or worrisome. It was anticlimactic, really. He hadn't really ever paid too much attention to girls. Cho had been pretty and kind but that was it. There was nothing under the surface that struck gold for him. He thought maybe there was something wrong with him, but it wasn't until they had kissed that he realized it was just _wrong_. For a moment, he thought that it was because it was his first kiss or even because of the situation itself. So, he humored her and went on a date, which had been fucking awful. He would rather clean Uncle Vernon's socks with his own mouth than to subject himself to something like that again.

With the disastrous date in mind, he considered that it was perhaps Cho herself that was the problem. When he tried picking another girl, he realized that no one had ever caught his attention. No one stood out, no one even looked appealing to him. During his inner turmoil and panic, Draco had walked by eating an apple while reading a book. The other boy hadn't noticed him at all, just kept walking until he was standing underneath a window, with the sun shining through. The sun had made his blonde hair look almost ethereal in its beauty. Everything he had tried to force himself to feel for Cho had suddenly bubbled up inside of him.

Attraction. He was attracted to Draco Malfoy. He had stood there for several minutes in an immobile standstill contemplating everything and nothing all at once. Ron had found him there with what his friend described as a, 'pained constipation' expression. The redhead had even offered to make him a potion to clear his bowels.

'I'm into guys.' Harry had blurted out suddenly, stopping Ron's worries for a moment. The hall had been empty, Draco had disappeared by then.

'Alright.' Ron had replied in understanding. 'Does that mean you don't need help shitting? Because I was just being nice, I don't even know how to make it.'

That had been that. His friend had accepted him easily and they didn't bring up his sexuality again. Their conversations quickly turned towards his budding feelings for the blonde boy.

Ron hadn't understood just what it was that he saw in Draco. It was almost humorous in the debates they would get into. It was as if his friend had forgotten that Harry had been _right_ there beside him all of those years. He had been there during the verbal spars between Draco and them. Had been there for the curses, the hexes and the detentions. He knew who Draco was just as well as Ron did. Only, he had wanted to know _more_. There was so much to the Slytherin that they didn't know, so much that was never talked about. Draco was a mystery to him and one that he had been dying to figure out.

The months that had followed his realization that he not only found Draco attractive but also wanted him sexually, were some of the most angsty agonized crap that he had ever been through. The 'should I? Or shouldn't I?', had kept him distracted for too long. It finally got to the point where he realized that he could die by the time Voldemort was ever taken care of. Did he want to die without knowing what Draco's cock would feel like? Hell no. So, he had come to a firm resolve to just go for it. Of course, he hadn't anticipated Draco interrupting his plans and wrecking them completely. Not that he had minded in the end.

They hadn't been able to be public with their relationship but it was enough for him that it was still categorized as one. At first, they had tried to make it about sexual gratification but they had been kidding themselves. By their second time sleeping with each other, they were so far gone that it was obvious, even to them. They just worked better when together. When he was with Draco, he didn't feel pressured to be anything that he wasn't. Not to mention that Draco didn't give two shits about his fame or surname. Even when they were rivals, the blonde had never been impressed with his name.

It went both ways, Harry didn't care about the Malfoy surname. So Draco didn't feel pressured to be the perfect heir that he was always supposed to be. They were each other's salvation when together.

Of course, Draco was still an arse. Not to mention a bastard sometimes. But that was a part of his charm, at least to Harry. There was something almost artistic to the way Draco could cut someone down with words and a dark glare. The sarcastic wit and quick retorts always kept him on his toes and entertained him to no end. It might be his age responsible for his romanticized thoughts, but he couldn't think of a single person who would ever be able to match him.

Their home life was something that just wasn't talked about. Harry didn't fancy explaining his relatives to Draco. That was a conversation he hoped he would never have to have. How do you casually announce that you have been neglected and slightly abused? Is it abuse if there aren't physical attacks? Emotional abuse, perhaps? Definitely starvation, that _had_ to be abuse. Talking about it felt like admitting a fault or something he had done wrong. He didn't want to be a victim anymore. He was a victim of Voldemort's fixation and that was bad enough. Bringing up anything else had always seemed like _too_ much.

It wasn't as if Draco was forthcoming on details of his own family life. Harry knew that there were dark things lurking behind corners for the Slytherin but talking about it wasn't something that he knew Draco wanted to do. He had learned pretty quickly that his talks of his father were just that, all talk. The blonde _never_ talked about the man if he could help it. Lucius Malfoy was a definite no go when it came to their relationship. Which honestly worried Harry. He knew the deatheater was a true bastard but wouldn't Draco had been protected due to being family? Although, if the Dursleys were an example of how not to treat family, then it was entirely possible that Lucius treated Draco badly too.

Maybe the underlying glue that held their relationship together was the common understanding of crappy families. They both knew what it felt like to not ever be loved or given proper attention.

Harry sighed heavily as he looked around the backyard with a frown. It hadn't magically mowed itself. What a letdown. He really should get started before Aunt Petunia came around to yell at him. She had already taken his dinner privileges away for not cooking fast enough for Dudley this morning. So it wasn't as if there was a motivation to actually do anything, not if he was going to be starved anyways.

He got up slowly and begrudgingly made his way towards the object of his current hatred. Once he began mowing, he realized that it was too hot to be doing manual labor in his current state of dress. So he took off his shirt, not that it provided much of a cooldown but it was at least something.

Harry had only been mowing for a few minutes when he heard a disturbance behind him. He didn't bother turning around, it was probably his Uncle yelling about something someone did on the news to upset him. The man was easily annoyed while his anger quickly escalated. This was just another adult sized tantrum that he didn't want to witness.

"Boy!" Harry sighed heavily, loving that it was drowned out by the lawn mower. "One freak was enough! I don't know what you think you are playing at by allowing more of your kind into my house." This caused Harry to turn the mower off hastily. "A bloody shirt lifter too!"

"Oi!" The sound of Draco's indignant voice had him freezing before he whirled around to make sure that this was real and not a hallucination.

"Just because I like Harry's cock up my arse does _not_ mean that you get to judge me." Harry groaned pitifully as he heard gasps coming from his nosy neighbors.

"You don't see me judging you for having a long necked—belongs in a muggle zoo—looking wife. Where you place your prick is none of my business."

Sometimes, Harry really hated his boyfriend.

The way his Aunt's jaw dropped, his Uncle's face reddened and Dudley's half eaten chicken fell to the floor, Harry knew this was going to be bad.

"Draco." Harry picked up his shirt and put it back on as he stepped forward, avoiding being within arm's length of his Uncle. "What are you doing here?" He whispered, hoping that the neighbors had moved on.

"I need protection."

Three words. Should be simple, they were anything but. There was _so_ much hidden in the one sentence. Harry knew something had to have happened. This meant choosing a side. This meant that Draco was no longer under the guide of his father. This meant that his boyfriend was no longer a part of the dark side of things. It was almost a revelation. He searched what little he could see of Draco's face, hoping to gleam more of what wasn't being said.

Draco sighed heavily as he turned towards Harry, showing the side of his face that he had been hoping to hide.

"Oh, love." Harry whispered as he cupped the good side of Draco's face. There was a giant bruise marring the usually pale but beautiful face. It wasn't in the shape of a hand or an object, so he wasn't sure what exactly what it was from.

Harry kept his hand where it was but looked to his Uncle, who was staring at him in disgust. "I will be in my room." He held up a hand when it looked like the man was going to argue. "Give me an hour or two, I will figure something out and be out of your hair."

There was a calculating gleam to his Uncle's eyes. One that had Harry sighing. He knew the debate that was probably worming around the severely lacking brain. If Harry was wanting something, that meant it was Vernon's job to deny it but the thought of getting rid of him would be appealing.

"That's an entire month early." Harry pointed out. "A month where you don't have to see me. A month of food you don't have to feed me." Not that he was being fed particularly well anyways.

"You won't come back?"

The question had Draco's brows furrowing. There didn't seem to be any amount of love between them.

"Not until next summer." Harry winced at the upset look on his Uncle's face. He knew that the man didn't want him to come back ever.

"One hour and not a minute more." Vernon spat out as he clenched a fist. "We are going out to dinner, by the time we come back, you better be gone."

Harry nodded quickly, this was better than he had thought. He had anticipated being kicked out immediately.

He waited with a baited breath as he watched his relatives walk back into the house. Harry looked around the back yard and noticed that the neighbors were still looking at him. He sighed before entwining his fingers with Draco's and pulling him inside the house.

Draco was glad to have the privacy that he knew would be needed. He followed Harry up the stairs and noticed that even the photos along the wall were lacking the brunette anywhere. If he didn't know that Harry lived here, it would be hard to surmise that from the surroundings.

The door to Harry's room had Draco coming to a pause. "What is that?" He asked when he caught sight of some kind of flap near the bottom of the door.

Harry looked away, trying to figure out what to say. He ignored the question for now in favor of getting the blonde into his room.

"Harry, why are there so many locks on the outside of your door?" Draco was getting a bad feeling about this.

When Harry didn't say anything and sat on a horribly small bed, Draco sighed before crouching on his knees, so that he could peer up into green eyes.

"I won't judge you." Draco whispered as he reached up to run a few fingers against Harry's cheek.

Harry bit his lip in indecision. He didn't want to have this conversation. Didn't want this at all.

"How about I answer a question of yours, if you answer one of mine first?" Draco offered, not moving from his spot. He ignored his aching muscles and remained in the uncomfortable position.

The offer was Slytherin and not all too surprising, but Harry expected something like this. He nodded once as he gestured for Draco to begin.

"Why do they lock you in here?" Draco wondered as Harry pulled on his arms, having him sit on the bed.

Harry took a deep breath. There really wasn't an easy way to explain it all. Short answers might be something he would have said to someone else, but this was Draco. This was someone who meant a lot to him. Someone that he didn't want to lie to.

"They don't like me." Harry admitted as he looked down. "I was always a burden to them. Someone they reluctantly took in. The accidental magic I would emit when I was younger was odd to them, something they detested. They knew I was a wizard but never told me. They denied the existence of magic so strongly that I was honestly worried anytime something slightly abnormal happened."

Draco furrowed his brows as he listened to Harry talk. Muggles disliking something they didn't even understand wasn't surprising. It was one of the main reasons a lot of wizards disliked them.

"You didn't know you were a wizard?" Draco blurted out when that registered in his mind.

"That's another question." Harry pointed out but he nodded his head anyways. "No, I didn't know until Hagrid told me."

Hmm. Draco hummed in thought as he signaled for Harry to continue. Why would Dumbledore place Harry in an environment where his magical strength would be underdeveloped for the first part of his life? Even if Harry _had_ known that he was a wizard, it wouldn't have done him any good. Not if he only had muggles to rely on. They wouldn't have been able to show or teach him anything. Expecting someone who knew absolutely nothing about their world to just blend in with wizard children was asking for trouble. Which was the main reason purebloods disliked muggleborns. They knew _nothing_ about their world but yet demanded to be treated as if they did. One can't enter a world and not learn the heritage behind it. That was just plain rude.

"They don't feed me very much." Harry wouldn't look at Draco, didn't want to see the pity.

" _They what_?" The anger startled Harry. He snapped his gaze towards the Slytherin and sighed at the fury in those silver eyes.

"You asked what that was." He pointed to the cat-flap on his door. "They used to lock me in here and only feed me once a day through that."

Draco's heart skipped several beats as horror filled his veins. He wanted to ask why Harry hadn't ever told anyone but he knew his lover enough to know that Harry probably didn't want to speak up. Didn't want to make it about him. Discovering Harry's aversion to standing out or special treatment had had been one of the most surprising things he unearthed when they began dating.

He looked to the small muggle thing in distaste as he recalled the locks on the outside. Draco froze as he recalled the cupboard under the stairs.

"Harry."

One word, his name and yet Harry already knew that he wasn't going to like whatever it was that Draco was going to say.

"Has this always been your room?"

The thing about his boyfriend was that he didn't ask things for no reason. Nor did he speak just to fill the empty space. Harry knew that Draco must already know the answer to his own question. He could tell by the inflections in his tone.

"You saw the cupboard, then."

It wasn't a question, just a stated fact but Draco nodded anyways. "Why?" He whispered. There was so much that he wanted to add to that. Why would they keep a child underneath the stairs? Why would they treat someone like that? House elves had larger living quarters than a bloody cupboard. Why were muggles like this? Or was it just them?

Harry sighed heavily. How do you answer something you don't fully understand?

"I know their dislike on the surface." Harry began. "But I don't know _their_ true reason. I don't know what they rationalize to ensure that they can still sleep at night. I don't know what went through their minds when they decided to treat me that way." He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"You asked me why but I don't have an answer. I don't know what it is about me that drove them to their decisions. I just don't know."

"No." The firm retort had Harry looking at Draco, wondering what he would say.

"None of this is okay." Draco whispered as he cupped Harry's cheek. "I don't want to be invasive and ask everything they have ever done to you but know this, whatever they have said to you, it is wrong. No one should treat another human being like this. It makes me sick to my stomach to think that they treated you so horribly. No one deserves this." He fought the urge to curse the horrible muggles, fought the urge to show them exactly what he wanted to do to them.

"I heard him call us freaks because we have magic but that isn't true. You aren't a freak any more than I am. Earlier you said abnormal. What is a true definition to normal? We are who we are. They may not like you, but _I love you_. Don't fill yourself with their shortcomings. Don't let their completely wrong and biased opinion get to you. Because they don't matter."

Harry's eyes widened drastically, causing Draco to realize what he said.

"I mean..." He trailed off when he realized he had no way to cover that without being obvious or backtracking. He wasn't going to ruin the statement by denying it. That would belittle both of their feelings.

Harry pushed Draco till he was laying on his bed. "You love me." It was a fact not a question. His insides felt like mush as a mixture of surprise and joy entered him. He knew that Draco was definitely fond of him, but he never thought he would actually hear the words. Love was a weakness just as much as it was a strength, even as a Gryffindor this was obvious. So hearing his Slytherin lover say the words had an impact to them.

"I do." Draco admitted as his eyes traveled all over Harry's face, wanting to remember the happy smile that erased the sad expression that had been there just seconds ago.

There was a small side of Harry's insecurities that wanted to ask Draco if he was sure but he pushed that away. He could see the truth to Draco's declaration.

"I wish I hadn't said it in this setting." Draco mumbled. "It should have been said intentionally and not in a way of cheering you up."

"Shut up." Harry whispered as he lowered himself on top of the Slytherin. He watched Draco's forehead crease in annoyance at the demand, which had him grinning. He lowered his head till his lips were inches away from Draco's.

"I love you too."

Draco made a startled noise that was quickly drowned out by firm and needy lips. He melted into the kiss easily. Loving the familiar taste of Harry. Salazar, he missed this. Missed being able to kiss Harry. Missed the feel of the other boy.

Kissing Draco was always one of Harry's favorite things to do, but he couldn't allow this to continue until they were on even footing.

"Why are you here?" Harry whispered against Draco's lips as he placed several small kisses to the other boy's lips.

"I told the Dark Lord to go fuck himself."

The deafening and almost crippling silence that followed his statement had Draco peering into Harry's eyes to make sure that he hadn't broken his boyfriend. That would be bad for sex.

 _"You did_ _ **what**_ _?"_

Harry had to have heard wrong. He just _had_ to.

"Well, I said, 'Fuck you' right to his face, so basically the same thing." He shrugged the best he could with Harry still on top of him.

If it wasn't for the fact that Draco's sense of humor was just awful, he would think the blonde was trying to make a joke.

With the realization that Draco was completely serious, Harry just blinked down at him in an odd surprised awe.

Sometimes, Harry really loved his boyfriend.

"Start at the beginning." Harry commanded as he settled himself more comfortably next to Draco, resting his chin on the Slytherin's chest.

"My father told me that I would be getting the dark mark. Assumed that I was of the same mind regarding the prestige being a deatheater would bring."

Harry bit his lip at that. He didn't know what that was like. Having a father but hating everything the person stood for.

"I couldn't do it." Draco whispered. He may have felt weak for admitting this in front of Suzy but not to Harry. "I couldn't become the evil that people see on the surface. Having them believe it is one thing but to actually succumb to it, would be entirely different."

Harry lifted one of Draco's hands and kissed the knuckles briefly. Offering his silent support and understanding. He knew that the other boy needed to think through his thoughts.

"It was harder than I care to admit. Making a decision, that is. Fear is rough and nearly all consuming. The fear of saying no was hard to move past. Cowardice was so much easier. I could see it, Harry. I could see the way my life could have turned out. I could have easily agreed and gone down that path. I doubt I would have made a good deatheater but I would have done what my father expected of me. Nothing would ever make him love me, but his pride at raising the perfect heir could have been a close second."

The last bit hurt Harry's heart. It angered him that Lucius couldn't see who Draco was as a person and not an heir. His lover had so much to offer, more than what his surname could provide.

"Cowardice may have seemed easier but the reality of it was that I would be settling. I would have settled for a life that was too easy. Something that didn't have any real meaning underneath the surface." Draco paused as he tried to articulate his thoughts better.

"Saying no was like the muggles who climb steep mountains for whatever idiotic reason they choose. Some paths are unsafe and could lead to death, while other paths won't ever reach the top. Saying no to the Dark Lord would have been crossing the dangerous terrain and choosing to tread through the treacherous paths, hoping to reach the end. Becoming a deatheater would be the safe routes that will never lead to the top. It is the only one that is sure to end in life."

Harry hadn't ever stopped to think of things like that. Saying no wasn't a guarantee on anything. It was the unknown. Especially taking in consideration of Draco's upbringing. If Draco had become a deatheater, it really would have been the safer route. The courage it took to say no was almost staggering. It was trading everything that had ever been taught to him and _hoping_ that the other side would take him.

"Doing the right thing is _hard_." Draco mused with a frown. "It shouldn't be like that. Why are the wrong paths in life so easy? Why are there trials or tribulations to doing what is right? As if it is a prerequisite to attain peace." He shook his head. "I don't like it. I don't like the effort it takes to be so Gryffindor. Life made so much more sense when everything was just dark. When there was no light bringing inner struggles forward."

His own words had him stopping as he stared into Harry's eyes. Life had gotten complicated since they had started their relationship. Being with Harry had opened his eyes to a lot. Perhaps the way he had been living wasn't what he had thought it was. Maybe life was _supposed_ to not make sense. Finding his own path in life, one not forced upon him _would_ be difficult, or at the very least different. It wouldn't be easy. Maybe an easy life was still just settling.

"I don't have the lack of heart to be a deatheater." Draco was actually proud of that. "His victims can be heard at all hours of the day. Just listening to them, knowing that it could be me one day torturing them, was enough to make me sick to my stomach."

The haunted look in Draco's eyes had Harry wishing that he could have saved his boyfriend from experiencing that. But he knew that there were things that one has to go through on their own. His intervention wouldn't have had the impact of living through it.

"To be a true deatheater, I would've had to lose myself in the process. He doesn't want people with opinions and personalities. He wants blind obedience and the power each person brings to his movement. The deatheaters are all the same. No thoughts of their own, just conforming to someone else's opinion." Draco tilted his head to the side. "Similar to this neighborhood."

The comparison held some truth. Harry had always wondered why the Dursleys had been so interested in following the pattern of someone else's thoughts. It _was_ similar with the deatheaters in a way. Sure, the deatheaters believed in the underlying message of their movement. But it wasn't an open group. It was a dictatorship where free thought was prohibited and speaking up was actively punished.

"While saying yes would have granted me the safer route, it would have lost me you." Draco admitted quietly. "I couldn't be under his service but come to you at night. Two separate worlds that wouldn't collide in a way that could work." He sighed heavily.

"You aren't the only reason I said no. But you are the main reason. Not to mention the side benefit." He tried to tease but it fell flat underneath the heavy conversation.

"I just didn't want to be the person who could so easily turn into my father. I want to be better than that. I want to be my own person. I want my life to mean more than my mistakes."

Listening to Draco speak filled him with a pride he didn't know he could feel. Harry was almost overwhelmingly proud of his boyfriend. Not just because he said no, but because of the reasonings behind it. If Draco had denied becoming a deatheater on the sole purpose of their relationship, it wouldn't have meant as much. It wouldn't have the resolve or the connection that was needed.

"In the end, my decision didn't really matter. I wouldn't have been able to complete the task the Dark Lord demanded of me. I would have died no matter how it turned out."

Harry jerked his head back in surprise. "What do you mean? What did he want you to do?"

"He wanted me to kill Dumbledore."

Again, Harry wanted to ask if this was a joke but he knew it wasn't. Voldemort's thought process was eluding him. What would make the man think that Draco would have been able to pull something like that off? Surely, Voldemort would have realized how silly that was.

His own question and the way Draco's eyes were boring into his had him realizing the reality of it all.

"He wanted you to fail." He whispered as he cocked his head to the side. "Why? What's the point?"

"I don't know." Draco admitted with a shrug. "My first guess would be something my father did but that is the thing, nothing has happened."

No. That didn't fit. Voldemort doesn't do things for no reason. There _had_ to be a cause. "But your father was the one who had your mother go to Kreacher." Harry pointed out. "Perhaps he is angry that whatever had been planned never happened."

Draco hummed in thought. It wasn't out of the realm of possibilities but it just seemed trivial to come after him if his father's plan failed. It wasn't as if he had been a part of the plan.

"Do you think he knew you told me about Kreacher?" Harry wondered.

"No." Draco snorted. "I would have been killed on the spot if he had even suspected I came to you."

There was truth in that, Harry conceded with a nod of his head.

"Where did denying becoming a deatheater equal telling Voldemort to essentially go fuck himself?"

Draco fought the urge to blush. "Well, I had already made my choice before I walked into the room. I didn't have a plan of escape outside of my house elf. Nor did I even know what I was doing."

Each word Draco spoke had Harry's brows rising centimeter by centimeter. His _very_ Slytherin lover had just thrown caution to the wind and just winged it? That didn't sound like the Draco he knew. Self-preservation was the basic requirement when considering Slytherin traits.

"When he told me that I was to be the one to kill Dumbledore, I just kind of snapped." He admitted sheepishly. "Here I was risking my life in choosing the right path, agonizing over every detail and he was just going to allow me to die trying or die in punishment? _Hell no_."

"I am so proud of you." Harry whispered with a giant grin. Despite the whole thing being completely reckless, his boyfriend had made it out. That's what mattered in the end.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Draco pointed out. Knowing that his incredibly reckless boyfriend approved of his insane plan didn't comfort him in the slightest. It just proved that he had lost all rational thought today.

"Maybe you are half Gryffindor."

"Hold your tongue!" Draco shuddered at the horrible thought. "This was a onetime fluke. Never to be repeated again. I am Slytherin to the core."

Harry bit his lip to hide the smile he felt quirking at the corners. "Telling Voldemort, 'fuck you' is one hundred percent Gryffindor. There is no coming back from that."

Draco had been worried about that. "I made myself a target." He whispered, ending the humor for a moment. "I don't even know if your side will take me. I can't go home, I guarantee I have been disowned by now." There was a resounding flash of pain that filtered through him at the mere thought.

"I gave it all away to do the right thing." His mouth curled in distaste. " _Oh god_. You are right. I am a bloody Gryffindor." Draco shuddered so violently that Harry had to bite his cheek to stop from laughing.

"A Hufflepuff would be preferable to this." Draco bemoaned his pathetic life. "I can't believe this. I literally just embodied everything I have been taught against."

"You aren't alone." Harry reminded him. "I am with you through all of this. Right by your side."

There it was. The reason that made it all worth it in the end.

Words weren't needed, Harry could see the understanding, gratitude and warmth in those beautiful eyes. He leaned forward to place a kiss right above a bruised cheek.

"How did this happen?" He didn't touch the bruise, but hovered over it to get his question across.

"I fell during a crucio."

The simple way it was said gave a few seconds reprieve before the full weight of the words registered in Harry's mind.

"He used an unforgivable on you." He repeated the obvious with furrowed brows and worried eyes. "Are you alright?" He knew what it felt like to be on the receiving end of one of Voldemort's crucios.

Draco shrugged. "My muscles ache but it isn't as bad as it was right afterwards."

Harry didn't like the idea of Draco being in pain. He began kissing any part of skin that he could, as if his touch had a healing power to it. The huff of laughter Draco released was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"What do we do?" Draco whispered as he tilted his head, allowing Harry to kiss his neck.

Harry smiled against his lover's skin at the question. Because it _was_ 'we'. Whatever happened from here on out would be a together, a united front.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "We will have to talk to Dumbledore." He sighed heavily at how this would turn out. He knew that the fight to allow Draco into the order would be a bad one. There was too much distrust to the Malfoy name. It would be a battle. An unnecessary one. They needed to focus on Voldemort, not squabbling amongst each other.

"I was afraid of that." Draco breathed heavily as he looked to the ceiling. He did not like the way the Headmaster did things. Didn't like the way he told Harry absolutely nothing. Harry was at the forefront of the Dark Lord's plans and yet nothing was being done, nothing being planned. It was odd to him. Things should have been done ages ago. What was the point in waiting? What was the point of giving illusions of safety when they weren't actually doing a single thing?

"He sent me a letter yesterday." Harry recalled as he moved a little to allow himself to stretch out and pick it up.

Draco looked it over in interest.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _If it is convenient to you, I shall call at number four, Privet Drive this coming Friday at eleven P.M. to escort you to the Burrow, where you have been invited to spend the remainder of your school holidays._

 _If you are agreeable, I should also be glad of your assistance in a matter to which I hope to attend on the way to the Burrow. I shall explain this more fully when I see you._

 _Kindly send your answer by return of this owl. Hoping to see you this Friday,_

 _I am, yours most sincerely_ _,_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

Draco wrinkled his nose in distaste. "It says that you were invited to spend time at the Burrow but you weren't ever asked. Just assumed you would want to go."

"I know." Harry sighed in agreement. "I sent a letter to Sirius letting him know that I would be spending the remainder of the summer with him instead. It is nice that Mrs. Weasley offered but I would have liked to have been asked."

"Is that still the plan?"

Harry hummed in thought. Sirius had been a little cooped up lately but he knew that his arrival at Grimmauld Place would liven up the man a little. Sirius could be awfully judgmental at times but Harry wouldn't stay there if Draco wasn't accepted.

"For now. I will have to talk to him when we get there." It was their best bet.

Draco hadn't ever had the pleasure of meeting his cousin. He had heard a lot about the man from his mother but a whole lot was said in bad taste. He was interested in the man who had taken in Harry's best interests and seemed to genuinely care for him.

"How much time do we have before we have to leave?"

Harry arched a brow. "Probably less than a half hour." A pause. "Although, I _highly_ doubt that Dudley will be satisfied with only an hour for dinner. My guess is they will be there much longer." He looked down at Draco curiously.

"Why?"

The heated look in darkened silver eyes had him shivering in a mixture of delight and _want_. It had been far too long since they had been together.

"Because I want your cock inside me." Draco purred as he ran a finger along Harry's shirt.

" _Draco_." Harry moaned as he stared down at the gorgeous Slytherin in his bed.

Draco was glad that Harry was in muggle attire, made it easier to rip off the offending articles of clothing.

"I think you tore the fabric." Harry whispered in surprise as he helped Draco pull his shirt over his head.

"It was ugly anyways."

Harry would have snorted but he quickly moaned as Draco's tongue swirled around one of his nipples.

The moans Harry releases, always sets Draco's blood to pumping. He could feel himself thickening in response. He lifted up his free hand to twist and pull on the other nipple.

"Why am I the only one partially naked?" Harry complained breathlessly as he stood up to chuck his trousers and pants down.

Draco didn't respond, how could he when Harry's hard cock sprang forward. "Oh fuck." He swore as he licked his lips.

The pure hunger in those eyes had anticipation curling in Harry's gut. Before he could say anything, Draco slid off the bed and onto his knees.

"I missed you." Draco whispered before nuzzling the fevered flesh against his cheek.

Harry arched a brow in disbelief. "Did you—did you just say that to my dick?" Nice sentiment, wrong anatomy to miss.

Draco smirked wickedly. "Your cock never talks back to me."

The retort he had been about to utter, died on Harry's tongue as he watched Draco swallow him to the hilt.

"Oh fuck." Panted Harry as he threw his head back. He lifted one hand to lay it on blonde hair, needing something to ground him.

"Mmm." Draco moaned around the hard length. He hadn't been lying. He really had missed this. Missed being so close to Harry. Missed his lover's cock just as much as he missed Harry's tight arse.

The way Harry's head was thrown back in pleasure, really boosted Draco's ego. Not that it needed boosting. He loved that he was the one who got to see the Gryffindor like this. Loved that he was the one making the brunette moan.

Harry wanted to tell Draco how good he looked on his knees but knew that words were eluding him at the moment. The only thing he could utter was a broken string of Draco's name.

There was a dull jab in Draco's knees and his jaw was beginning to ache but he ignored this. The pleasure of having Harry's throbbing prick in his mouth far outweighed the negatives. He could do this all day. Draco would have never known how much he liked blowjobs until Harry came along. The heavy weight on his tongue always had shivers running down his back and lust barreling through him.

When Draco began to fondle his balls, Harry had to pull away. It was too much, too pleasurable.

If whining wasn't so beneath Draco, he might have given in to the urge to do so.

Harry looked around the room until he caught sight of his unpacked bags. He quickly walked over and began rummaging through it. He looked over his shoulder. "Get naked and wait on the bed."

The demand had Draco's brows arching. "You are lucky you have a nice cock, because I would have cursed it off for ordering me around by now."

Harry shook his head as he focused on finding the lube he had asked Draco to brew him weeks ago.

"Although." Draco began as he took off his robes. "We may come back to that at a later date."

The surprise and sheer flabbergasted look on Harry's face had Draco snickering as he settled his now naked form on the possibly unsanitary bed.

"Huh?" Harry said inelegantly. "You want me to order you around?" That was surprising. His lover was _so_ not the type of person to take orders.

"I wouldn't mind trying it out at some point." Draco mused as he gestured for Harry to hurry up with whatever he was doing. "I might like to order you around too."

Now _that_ wasn't surprising. Harry huffed a breath as he rolled his eyes. "How would that be any different from the way you already behave?"

"I would say I'd take offense to that but it really is the truth." Draco admitted with an uncaring shrug. He was bossy and they both knew it.

"Ah!" Harry made the triumphant noise as he pulled out the jar.

"About damn time."

Harry ignored this as he turned fully and looked at Draco. His mouth watered at the sight of the beautiful pale skin.

"Hurry." Draco moaned out at the lust darkened green eyes. He needed Harry inside him _now_. "I've been thinking about this for ages."

The admittance had images filling Harry's mind. Each one just as delicious as the previous. He quickly climbed on the bed and settled himself between Draco's legs.

"What were you thinking about?" Asked Harry as he opened the jar and slicked up his fingers.

"I've been fingering myself at night, wishing it was you."

Harry moaned at the blunt answer and quickly suckled Draco's tip into his mouth.

 _"Fuck_." Draco groaned out, quashing the urge to thrust into the warm heat. "Open me up." He refused to consider his tone as begging.

Perhaps the ordering around was something Harry wouldn't mind. He easily followed Draco's command, pressing a slick finger to the tight entrance. His eyes closed briefly at how tight he was, causing his cock to twitch in a mixture of jealously and anticipation.

The combination of his prick in Harry's mouth and a finger in his arse had Draco's eyes rolling in the back of his head as he let out a loud groan.

Harry hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder as he slid in another finger. He loved how vocal Draco could get, loved how uninhibited the other boy became.

"More."

Maybe the demands weren't very welcoming, Harry decided. He ignored the command as he pulled his mouth off of Draco with an obscene pop.

"Is this what you wanted?" Harry asked as he slid in another finger. "You wanted my fingers inside you? Wanted me preparing you for my cock? Wanted me to spread you open and have my way with you?"

Hell of a time to discover a dirty mouth. Draco couldn't articulate a response as those wicked fingers hit his prostate.

"Harry!" The moan of his name had Harry's control snapping so suddenly that it almost threw his equilibrium off.

Patience was definitely something that his Gryffindor traits had no time for. That had always been something he disliked. He would have loved to tease Draco further, would have loved to see the boy writhe and silently beg for more. But he couldn't take it. Couldn't take the ache of his own need anymore. He needed to be inside the boy he loved.

When Harry's fingers left him, Draco snapped his gaze to his boyfriend in protest. The sight of the Gryffindor's hands spreading lube along the highlight of his desires had him spreading his legs eagerly, lifting up his knees in the process.

"Mmm." Harry moaned as his eyes grew heavy in his lust at the sight of Draco waiting for him. A thought had him pausing as he shook his head.

"I want you to ride me."

 _Oh_. Draco moved quickly, hating how tiny Harry's bed was. He waited impatiently for the other boy to lie down.

Harry furrowed his brows when Draco got into position, facing the opposite way. They had never done it quite like this. He would miss seeing Draco's face, miss being able to lean forward and kiss him.

Draco reached behind him and grabbed hold of the hard, slick cock and slowly sunk down. He threw his head back as each pleasurable inch invaded his body.

The sight of Draco's arse sinking down, was closer in this position than Harry had seen before, it was something Harry was entranced by. He couldn't tear his gaze away if he had tried. He bit his lip hard in an attempt to distract himself from the urge to thrust before Draco was ready.

 _Yes._ This had been what he wanted. This was what he had been fantasizing about. Draco leaned forward until his hands were on Harry's legs, he lifted himself up till he could feel the head of Harry's length almost leave him before he slammed down.

Twin moans of satisfaction reverberated around the room as Draco began a steady pace.

Draco almost wished he could look into Harry's face. He loved the way those green eyes would close in pleasure before stubbornly reopening in a vain attempt at keeping them wide. But with each drag of Harry's cock inside him, he couldn't stop to consider a change in position.

Watching his cock disappear in and out of his lover's entrance was sending him dangerously close to finishing already. Harry tried to close his eyes and focus on the sensation itself but the sight was too appealing, too enchanting.

The volume of Harry's moans had Draco looking over his shoulder curiously. Harry was typically vocal but not usually so enthusiastic. For a moment, he had wondered if there was a chance of it being faked but the clear hunger in those eyes cleared all worry from his mind.

"What has you so aroused?" Draco wondered as he let out a moan at a particularly hard thrust upward from the brunette.

"This position." Harry admitted as he bit his lip, eyes still on Draco's arse. He reached out his hands to settle them against the globes of creamy skin.

"You like watching my arse swallow up your cock, Harry?" The question came out breathier than Draco would have liked but he was proud it had remained steady. "You like the way I grip you on the way out? As if even my arse can't let you go."

That right there was exactly _why_ Draco was in trouble to begin with. The absent filter was a blessing and a curse. Right now, Harry was rather glad that Draco had a wicked way with words.

"Draco." It was as much of a warning as it was a moan.

"You really do— _fuck—_ like this— _right there! —_ position." Draco didn't care that his words had been broken up. Not when it felt too good, not when Harry's prick was giving him so much pleasure.

Harry didn't bother responding. It was obvious that he liked it. He chose to make his thrusting hips show his satisfaction.

 _"Just like that."_ Draco praised as he tried to take Harry deeper.

"Draco—"

The warning had Draco groaning, knowing how close Harry was. "Finish Harry. Come inside me."

Another command that Harry was willing to follow. He was almost there. Just a little more.

"I want to feel you for days. Won't even heal myself. I want your come dripping out of me as I finish as well." He paused to let out a moan when his prostate was hit. "And then, when you think we are done, I'm going to turn you over and fuck you."

"Fuck." Harry swore as that dirty mouth tipped him over the edge. He shoved in as deeply as he could as his back arched and he came with a shout of Draco's name.

Draco had been about to reach between his legs but he was quickly flipped on his back as Harry's dick slipped out. He only had time to blink owlishly for a moment before his cock was surrounded by Harry's mouth. He snaked both his hands down to hold down his lover's head.

"Finger me too." Draco drew his knees to his chest, offering himself up nicely. "I feel so empty."

Harry moaned as he thrusted three fingers into Draco's arse. He made sure to aim for the Slytherin's prostate with each push forward.

"Ngh!" Draco cried out as he shoved upward the best he could with Harry's free hand holding him in place.

"Harry!" Draco cried out as he clenched his eyes tightly and exploded down Harry's throat. The intensity of his orgasm surprised him as his mind blanked for a few moments. Salazar, sex with Harry was incredible.

Harry lay panting as he laid his head on Draco's stomach. He smiled when a hand threaded through his hair. "I love you." He whispered, still amazed that this boy was his. All his.

The hand petting his hair didn't stop with his declaration. "I love you as well." Draco whispered just as quietly and just as firm in the significance.

Love. Such a simple but complex word. When one has never experienced love, the word is nearly meaningless but unobtainable at the same time. Draco had never stopped to consider loving another person. It wasn't something he denied himself, it was just something to think about at a later date. His life had been decided for him before he had left the womb. Love wasn't something he had expected to have. Arranged marriages were a given. He had been told before he could properly understand what the word 'marriage' even was, that he wouldn't get a choice in partner. It was another thing that would be decided for him.

But all that changed the moment he chose his own path. The moment he decided to believe in Harry, was the moment his entire world lit up in colors. Shades he hadn't stopped to consider, hues he didn't know were real, and tints that had been blinding him to the wonders out there. For the first time in his life, Draco didn't _have_ to do a damn thing. He didn't have someone else calling the shots. He didn't have anyone deciding things without him. He didn't have to please anyone if he didn't want to. He was free. Utterly free.

Danger was something that he had known would come to him for just being the son of deatheater. He had known that he would most likely be forced into the danger without his approval. Now that he didn't _have_ to do what was expected of him, the humor of choosing danger anyways was almost poetic in the karma of it all. It was a different danger, one more treacherous than the previous fear but it was the free will aspect to it that made the difference. He was _choosing_ this danger. He was choosing to stick with Harry. Choosing this life. Despite the lack of security and safety of his decision, he couldn't be more content or untroubled.

A *Pop* had Harry snapping his head up in horror. He prayed it wasn't Dobby. He really needed to set up boundaries when it came to the elf.

"Master Draco the—" Suzy let out a squeak as she turned around, providing them privacy.

"The wizards have woken up."

Harry looked to Draco and then to the house elf in bewilderment. The elf was smaller in height than Dobby but she seemed to be well cared for, unlike how Dobby had been. The uniform was a dark blue with the Malfoy crest on the back, it almost resembled a dress. There were light purple bows tied at the base of her long ears. She was definitely the most adorable house elf he had yet to see.

"I see you didn't kill them." Draco drawled as he nudged Harry until the boy sat up. He pressed a kiss to his nose before reaching for his clothes.

Kill? Harry's eyes widened and he was positive he was gaping.

"It was touch and go for a moment." She admitted. "Suzy had to poke one of them with a stick to see if he was dead."

Draco snorted loudly. Merlin, he loved this elf.

"The wizard might have a concussion. Suzy wasn't too light when knocking them out."

This caused Harry to look to Draco in a silent to demand to explain what was going on.

"Did they notice anything out of the ordinary?" Asked Draco as he ignored Harry's looks. He threw his boyfriend his clothes, smirking at the ripped shirt.

Suzy shook her head so rapidly, one of the bows almost came loose. "No, Master Draco." There was a proud quality to her tone that had Harry curious. It would seem that the house elf liked Draco.

"Suzy made sure to be very careful. The only thing they will notice is a change in time."

"Hmm." Draco hummed in thought as he began piling everything he could see into Harry's bags. "That might be a problem. Depending on who is out there, they could try and check on Harry, to make sure that he is alright."

"Draco." Harry demanded crossly as he pulled on the remainder of his clothes. "You do realize those were Order members, don't you?"

Draco and Suzy shared a look. "That makes sense." He reasoned with a smirk towards Harry's nearly angry expression. "It wasn't as if they have ever really paid much attention to you before, so it was an extra precaution to have Suzy be a distraction."

Harry sighed as he let it go. There were certain times when to stick to his resolve when it came to Draco. Now, was not one of those times. It would be pointless to gripe about it.

"I just hope one of them wasn't Remus." Harry remarked as he threw the last bit of his stuff into his suitcase. The sound of a tapping at his window had him smiling widely.

Harry opened the window and let Hedwig inside. "I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten off to." When she flew to his shoulder, he lifted a hand to pet her. "We are leaving to Grimmauld Place."

"She was keeping Suzy company outside." The elf piped up, turning around now that they were both dressed and ready to go.

"Really?" Harry murmured looking at Hedwig curiously.

"She came to the Manor." Draco explained as he wrapped his arms around Harry. "I wouldn't have known where you were without her."

"Huh." Harry wasn't sure why Hedwig had done that. He knew his owl knew the Manor, she had delivered one letter to Draco earlier in the summer. The only time they had been able to communicate.

"Master Draco, wizards are approaching."

They shared a look before turning to the elf. "Do you know who it is?" Harry asked her kindly.

"No, Mister Potter, sir."

Harry blinked for a moment at the title. That would not do. He would have to get Suzy to call him by his first name.

"It _is_ one of the ones that had been knocked out."

"It is the Order then." Harry mumbled to Draco. "We can't risk them finding out about you till we speak to Sirius and Dumbledore."

Suzy held out her hands expectantly.

"I can't give out the address." Harry realized. "It is spell protected."

"Can Mister Harry Potter think of somewhere near it?" Suzy asked with her large eyes wide in an earnest curiosity that Harry found endearing.

"Yes." Harry admitted as he scratched the top of his head. "But I don't see how that would help."

The doorbell down stairs went off, causing Harry to not give a shite how it would help. Both Harry and Draco lunged forward, grabbing a hold of Suzy. With his last thought, Harry pictured the neighborhood but not the actual house.

When they landed, Draco looked around in distaste… again. What was with people living in such horrid places? This was too muggle for his liking. _This_ is where the Noble House of Black resides?

Harry pulled both Suzy and Draco forward until he was able to find his way towards number twelve. He quickly knocked on the door as he looked around the sidewalk.

When no one answered, Harry began pounding the door hard. What was Sirius doing in there? He entwined his free hand with Draco's.

"Come on." Harry whispered. "Open the—" Perhaps there was truth in demanding things.

"Bloody door." He finished sheepishly as he looked to a stunned Remus. Well, at least Remus hadn't been one of the people to nearly die by Suzy's hands.

Draco peered at his old professor curiously. He hadn't gotten to know the man outside of the classroom. Not that he had ever talked to him inside the classroom either. It would be interesting to see the man in action. His father only ever complained about Lupin's werewolf status. Which meant that there _was_ some actual talent to his abilities.

"Sirius!" Remus yelled out as he blinked rapidly at the three newcomers.

"What is it?" The faraway voice was coming closer. "This better be good. I was just about to throw away my mother's underwear just to watch Kreacher cry."

Draco couldn't help it. He snorted loudly causing Harry to chuckle too. They shared an amused look that led into full blown laughter.

Harry turned to bury his face in Draco's neck as the stress of the day melted away with his quaking shoulders. He felt Draco's arms wrap around him and he knew what they must look like.

When they were able to control themselves, they both looked over at the door. Suzy was giving them reproachful looks but her mouth was curved in a small smile. Remus was still blinking rapidly, while Sirius was now at the door with his mouth dropped open in surprise.

Sirius looked between the two boys that were in a _close_ embrace to the house elf with a resigned sigh.

"I just know I am going to regret this conversation while sober." Sirius began as he stepped back and ushered them inside.

Harry pulled Draco to a door near the kitchen that led to a study. There was a large chair that could house two people but was made for one. They sat down, invading each other's space but quite content with that.

Draco made sure to keep their hands entwined. He had gone too many weeks without this kind of contact, he wasn't about to go deny himself when there was no reason to.

"Kreacher!" Sirius bellowed when he realized just what kind of relationship was happening between the two of them. "The Elvish wine is required."

When no answer came or the sound of movement, Suzy steeped forward.

"Suzy can get Master Draco's relative whatever he requires."

Sirius looked down at the eager elf curiously. "No, that's quite alright. I will just have to quit being a lazy sod and get it myself."

"About time." Remus mumbled under his breath.

"I heard that." Sirius retorted as he smacked Remus on the arm on his way to the kitchen. "Just for that, you don't get any."

There was an uncomfortable silence that filled the room. Remus was looking at the two of them in undisguised interest.

"Suzy, where would you like to go?" Draco asked when he realized that she couldn't go back to the Manor. "Would you like to work at Hogwarts in the meantime?" He couldn't ask her to stay without gaining Black's approval.

Suzy tilted her head to the side as she considered the question, the action caused one of her ears to bend in half. "Suzy would like to stay with Master Draco."

Remus arched a brow at the warm way the elf was speaking.

"Really?" Draco questioned with a considering look. "Why is that?"

"Master Draco takes too many risks." Her eyes were wide with sincerity. "Suzy needs to be there to ensure that Master Draco is safe."

Draco flushed when he realized that Black was back and both him and Lupin were staring at him questionably.

"One time." Draco argued. "I say something foolish one time and my judgment is now questioned."

"One time, my arse." Harry mumbled. He grinned when Draco turned a glare on him.

"Besides." Harry continued before Draco could speak. "It isn't every day you tell Voldemort, 'fuck you', right to his face." He pointed out as he pressed their foreheads together. He heard someone choke but he ignored them.

"It just slipped." Draco admitted with a sigh. "I didn't _mean_ to say it. I say a lot of things I shouldn't."

"Which is one of the many reasons I love you." Another choke that Harry ignored. Draco didn't return the declaration but he did rub his nose against Harry's in a sweet gesture.

"He is off his rocker." Draco reminded Harry. "Wanted me to kill Dumbledore. As if I even could. What a crock of shite."

"I think you need to start at the beginning." Sirius demanded as he placed his unopened bottle of wine on the table. All thoughts of getting drunk evaporated at the realization he would need to remain sober.

"I think that is an excellent idea."

At the sound of Dumbledore's voice, Harry and Draco shared a look of surprise and possibly horror.

"Uh oh." Suzy whispered when she caught sight of the person with Dumbledore.

Mundungus Fletcher was rubbing his head and moaning in pain.

Before Draco could say anything, Suzy disapparated out of the room. Which had Harry's mouth twitching despite the situation.

There was no twinkling of blue eyes but there also wasn't anything to lead Harry to think that the older man was upset. He watched Dumbledore tell Mundungus to visit either Madam Pomfrey or St. Mungos before the Headmaster sat down in a chair next to Sirius and Remus.

"Now, the story, if you will." Dumbledore told them with a stern voice as he peered at them over folded hands.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Few things. No worries, Hermione will come around guys. I am not splitting up the trio now possibly turned quartet.**

 **Draco may have seemed a tad less snarky in this one but I feel that was plausible once you take in account of the emotions and his inner turmoil about what to do and not wanting to be a deatheater.**

 **Bonding over shitty situations and crappy families will always be a sucker for me when it comes to some Drarry stories. I just couldn't have Draco enter the home and NOT pick up on the way the Dursleys treat him.**

 **Suzy. Bless her. I fell in love with this character. Hopefully you did too.**

 **I think that is all. Let me know any thoughts or questions.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	3. Perspective is Everything

**Author's Notes:**

 **NOTE! This series will go longer than I originally intended and for the purpose of this, I have decided to post them all together. I will be keeping the other ones that are already up, still posted. I just won't be adding separate ones for this. SO, essentially it will seem like a book. But keep in mind that each chapter is its own addition. Which can have time skips and whatnot.**

 **Second, there is a warning I would like to give. Sort of. There will come a point when my words or story line might make you think of real life events or even political things. That is not my intention whatsoever. I was putting myself in Draco's shoes with that line of dialogue. If it makes you ponder real life situations, fine, that's your own belief but don't think it was intentional on my behalf. It wasn't until I was editing it that I realized how some might interpret that. Typically, I use my words to make statements, if you are a reader of my 'I Do' Series then you will already know this by the subtext written inside the prejudice against Magical Creatures. This is not one of those instances.**

 **There is Smut at the end of this chapter. If that is not your thing, then skip over it. :)**

 **!Warning!- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.**

* * *

Draco took in Dumbledore's appearance and sighed. The man was still as old as the last time he had seen him. There was hardly a single thing that had changed… except for a blackened and decaying hand. Immediately he had been able to tell that it was a backlash of Dark Magic. _Very Dark_. What? He wasn't sure. They were too far apart to get any kind of signature or feel for the magic. He shared a look with Harry and noticed that he had picked up on the hand as well. There was an alarmed horror in green eyes.

When a not-so-subtle clearing of a throat was heard, Draco sighed and began his tale.

Telling Dumbledore what had happened was honestly one of the most awkward things Draco has _ever_ had to do, and that included the time his father ordered Dobby to be the one to tell him about where babies came from. He still had nightmares from that.

It wasn't even the discussion itself that was the problem right now. It was the way the man carried himself. The rigid stance and intense eyes. The way he could say _everything_ and nothing without uttering a word. It was the lack of any expression or facial features during the entire retelling. Dumbledore was a man of little words and kept everything to himself.

Draco didn't want to tell him anything. Didn't want to speak about the Dark Lord at all. Speaking about this to the leader of the light side was the final step. It would make it that much more real that he was not only steering away from his family but also switching sides. He almost wished he could be like Zabini and just be neutral. The bastard was lucky.

There was a lot that he hadn't said, left out his inner thoughts and how hard it had been for him to decide. Harry was the only one he would ever allow to see a weaker side to him. He may be here talking to Dumbledore of his own free will, but he would _not_ be another blind follower of the man who believed in baring themselves completely.

It was easy to start with what the Dark Lord had demanded of him, because that was really the only thing he felt like speaking about. Showing up at Harry's house was kind of hard to explain. Despite the somewhat heavy conversation, it was comforting to have Harry's hand in his during the whole time. There were quite a few moments where he had received doubtful looks and even slightly distrustful ones.

"You actually said that to Voldemort? I am having a hard time believing this." Sirius's eyes had narrowed and the suspicious tone irked Harry far more than it bothered Draco. This was nothing that Draco hadn't experienced before. He was used to being distrusted, used to being seen as a liar or even manipulative. One becomes desensitized to it all after so long.

"Excuse you?" Harry asked coldly as he leaned forward, narrowing his eyes. He loved his godfather, he really did, but he would _not_ allow disrespect towards his boyfriend. Especially not after giving up _everything_ to be here.

Sirius leaned away in surprise. Not that Harry was caring about that. The slight awe to Draco's face had his heart aching. How many other people had looked at the blonde as Sirius was? How many times has his word been thrown away just because of who he was and who his father is? How many times had Draco just taken it in stride? Had anyone ever stood up for him? Or were they too blind to see past the façade that his lover puts up?

Draco opened his mouth to say something but a hard squeeze to his hand had him closing it with a click of teeth. There was an anger to Harry's eyes that he hadn't ever seen before. Oh, there had _plenty_ of times over the years where he had seen Harry angry, usually that was after he had insulted him. But even those paled in comparison. His boyfriend was fuming and he wasn't ashamed to admit that it slightly scared him. Even knowing that Harry wasn't mad at him, didn't make him want to speak up. It was irrational but he also knew that he couldn't say the wrong thing if he didn't open his mouth.

"Hatred is as unbecoming as it is dangerous." Harry whispered as he locked eyes with his godfather. "I know what it is like to hate with such a ferocity that rational thought disappears. I hate Voldemort. I hate the things he took from me, the things that I will never get to know. I abhor his behavior and detest the things he continues to do. I know that you hate him just as much. He took away your best friends. He set in motion some of the reasons you had been locked away for so long. I know that your hatred extends past just the one man. You hate any dark wizards and their families as well. Dislike what they stand for and their beliefs. But that is _not_ the right mentality to have." He paused as he brought up his lips to press a kiss to Draco's hand, not breaking eye contact.

"You _came_ from a dark family. You should know better than anyone else that that doesn't have to be a bad thing. There is nothing wrong with being raised differently. You once told me that the world isn't split between good people and deatheaters. Why can't you take your own advice? Dark wizards aren't automatically evil. Not all dark wizards follow Voldemort. Your family did, even had a brother who joined Voldemort. That _doesn't_ mean that since _you_ got away, that every other dark wizard is just written off. That isn't how life works. You had to prove yourself to everyone who wanted to look at you badly because of who your family is. So why in the hell would you treat him the same way?"

Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to rationalize it himself. "It doesn't make sense." He admitted. "So his father is deatheater, what does that have to do with _him_? Your mother is literally akin to a banshee the moment we make noise because she considers _us_ wrong. Just because of who our families are and what we stand for. You are literally doing what you hated being done to you. It is hypocrisy at its finest." He knew that Sirius had only said a few words but he also knew that this had to be addressed before other things were said as well.

When Sirius opened his mouth, Harry held up his hand. "I know what you are thinking. You were always against your family while Draco went along with his. Well, he wasn't raised during a war time nor was the political stress of choosing sides the same. He was raised in a time of just being dark with no underlying bad things to the world. This is a different era, one where you are behind in the times." He bit his lip.

"You may have had the mindset to rebel and the courage to show who you are, which is great, really great. But Draco isn't you. Him taking his time to come to his own realizations is on _his own_ path. I get that his previous attitude might make you worry or even be suspicious, I get it. I do. But have the understanding that an open mind is needed. If you want to keep a close eye on him, then do so. If you are going to dislike him, then fine, that's your own prerogative. If you think he is lying, that's your own opinion. But don't belittle his sacrifice by _showing_ it."

"Sacrifice?" There was no mocking or derision in Sirius's tone, which had Harry relaxing slightly. There was still distrust in his eyes but Harry had already expected that.

Draco ignored everyone else for a moment as he stared at Harry. It was an odd feeling having someone else stand up for him. He was used to defending his own actions or even hiding his real reasons behind bad behavior, but never this. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be taking this. He loved that Harry felt passionate enough to speak up but he didn't like being in this position in the first place. He had his own voice, he could defended himself.

"You don't have to do that." Draco reprimanded. "I am not defenseless enough for you to save me. Save the world but never me." There was plenty of fight left in him to participate in his own battles.

Harry didn't take offense to the lack of gratitude, it caused him to smile softly as he rolled his eyes. "I'll save you even when you don't want it. I'll save you when you think you have no one else. I'll save you, Draco. But you have got to save me too."

"You bloody sap." Draco retorted as he pressed their foreheads together. "I don't know how I put up with someone so sentimental." He could feel that his cheeks were heated slightly. He knew what Harry was trying to tell him. Understood that the message was that Harry would always be there for him, no matter what, as long as it went both ways. As long as he would be there for him too.

"I'll save you too." Draco promised. "This is the only time you'll hear something so sappy from me." He warned with a glare as Harry chuckled.

Harry wasn't even going to argue. He knew that Draco was a closet romantic at heart. Although, saying that would only get him hexed.

They stared at each other until Draco was comfortable to say what he was wanting to. He knew that he didn't have to defend himself. Especially not after Harry already had but there was something about Black's words that bothered him. He _needed_ to say what was on his mind. Needed to voice his thoughts, or else Black would only ever see him as the son of a deatheater. There would only ever be distrust if he didn't speak for himself. Having Harry back him would show that he either couldn't or wouldn't say it with his own words. It would give the man ammunition to claim that it was only the relationship that was driving Harry's opinion. He needed to show Black just exactly who he was and _why_ Harry believed the way he did.

"Harry is right." Draco whispered as he looked at his cousin with defiance and determination. "Hatred is something that I have experienced in different forms. I can't go anywhere without someone looking at me as if I am going to throw hexes at them or announce my love all things unholy. This is just from being the son of Lucius Malfoy. He may have evaded justice the first time around legally but _not_ in the eyes of society. My father is powerful in darker circles and even politically. But that is the extent of his abilities. You think children of light families will grow up thinking anything positive of the Malfoy name? Do you think respectable establishments welcome us in graciously? No, they do so because he has money. There is a certain reluctance that follows my father wherever he goes." He scoffed as he looked to the wall in a fierce glare.

"I pay for my father's crimes every time I enter society. The distrust they wish they could show him, they do it to me instead. The snide comments they would love to say to him, they are sneered at me instead. Whether because it is safer that way for them, or because they think I am just like him, I will never know." He shrugged his shoulders.

"When one is hated for the things they can't control, which family is something that I got no say in, then sometimes that hate can spread internally. I began to hate the light side. They parade their moral high ground and shout their injustice to anyone who will listen, but choose to hate anyone dark. As if having a different outlook is all of a sudden taboo. As if injustice is only a one-way path, only the light side is allowed to claim it. As if prejudice is something that only happens to them. As if they are the _only_ victims of the harsher side of life." Draco clenched his fists tightly.

"It makes me sick to my stomach every time I see your side making clubs or rallies to raise awareness for their causes. Usually after a crime has been committed or a darker law that has been passed. Except you don't raise those clubs or rallies when _we_ are harmed too. Your side acts as if _only_ dark wizards commit crimes. As if _only_ dark wizards join Voldemort. As if _only_ dark wizards are evil. Wormtail was _your_ friend and on _your_ side to begin with." He laughed humorlessly as he felt himself get worked up.

"It makes me laugh when I hear the light side claim injustice has been done to them but conveniently forget the prejudice that is done to us daily. Instead of rallying for your side _against_ us, why don't you work _with_ us. Why don't you fund that? Why don't you include those you look down upon? You want to know _why_ so many dark families join the Dark Lord? Want to know _why_ people like my father joined someone so obviously mental?" He whispered lowly as he looked back to a pale but surprised Black.

"Because he was the only one who gave us a voice." Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder. "His methods suck, his motivation is faulty, his line of thought has deluded him but his _power_ will accomplish things. His power is the only thing that gives him followers. Do you think they would be with him if he was weak? It isn't his love of death and destruction that keep them coming back. They _know_ that through him, they will be on top again. They know that with him, they won't be looked at as they have been. They are banking on him winning because they are sick of the way society is at the moment. He is the only one since the downfall of Grindewald that had a drive to win. His magic and power surpassed Grindewald in many aspects. The difference between them will always be the motivation behind the cause. Grindewald's motivations seemed to be erratic at times and less centered around the 'greater good' and more about defying certain mentalities. Which is ironic considering that it was his own mantra. Grindewald didn't have the conviction to do what was really necessary. Which I suppose is a good thing." Draco tilted his head back and forth.

"The man was still dark— _very dark_ —but nearly tame to things that the Dark Lord wants to accomplish. The point that I am trying to make out of all of this, is that I have experienced hatred on both sides. Being the one casting it and the one receiving it. I know what it feels like to be judged for something you can't control. Just as I have judged others for the things they can't control. I am _not_ a nice person." He wanted to smile at the memory of the last time he had said those words. By the squeeze of Harry's hand, he knew that his lover was thinking the same thing.

"I never have been and I doubt I will ever learn to be. Sarcasm is something I excel at while sneers are my default. I dislike people for no other reason than they just rub me wrong. I will laugh at someone else's expense just because I can. I have bullied others because I know what it feels like to be in their position. At times, I can be wrongly judgmental and I am a bastard nearly always. These are faults of my personality but they are also just who I am. I have come to embrace myself in all aspects because there was no one else that would." Admitting his faults wasn't hard. It wasn't as if anything Draco said would tell them something they didn't already know.

"So, _nothing_ you think of me will be surprising. I _promise_ you that I will have already thought about it myself. You can say anything to me and I won't bat an eye because I have already heard it all before. It doesn't bother me that you distrust me. I would distrust me too. It doesn't bother me that you want to dislike me on your misconceived notions because I have experienced much worse. Sometimes I don't even like myself. Nothing you can do will touch me personally because I won't _let_ you." He whispered as he looked to his hands briefly.

"You asked about my sacrifice." Draco's eyes lit up in indignation. "I gave up _everything_ I have ever known to be sitting across from you and being judged for it anyways. I threw away all my teachings for your side of the war. I don't even know if I will be accepted. By your behavior, I doubt I will be perceived well but I already knew this going in. My father, mother and even my money are things that I won't ever see again." He paused to wrinkle his brows.

"Well, I may have accounts in my name at other institutes, but still!" Draco saw Harry bite his lip to stop from smiling and it had his own lips twitching.

"The prestige of being the only Malfoy heir is completely gone. I don't even know if my father will _live_ after my departure. I didn't just quietly walk away like Regulus did. I didn't disappear into thin air. I bloody took his offer and threw it in his face. I didn't just hint vaguely at a denial. I told him 'fuck you' right to his hideous features. Whether you like me or not, it won't change the fact that I am the furthest thing from his side. I imagine he has placed a kill order on me. I am a target of his now. If your side won't take me, then it will all have been for nothing. My father will cut all ties with me in a heartbeat to save his standing. I guarantee that I will be disowned by tomorrow morning."

There was still pain at that but in the grand scheme of things, he would have to just move on.

"So, again, you can dislike me all you want but you _won't_ act as if I haven't sacrificed things for this. Because I have. I came to Harry with a few bags, the little I have to my name, because I _chose_ a side. Harry didn't make this decision for me. My father didn't force me into his choice. I did it on my own and mustered up the courage to leave. I don't know where I will go from here but I know that I am free." The last word was said with a small smile.

"I am free from the pressures I have known my whole life. I am free from having a path chosen for me. I am free to make my own decisions. I am free. Completely and utterly free. Which is something that no one will take from me. Your opinion of me will _never_ change what I believe. So, go ahead and think what you will. Just know that it won't get you anything. It won't make a difference to me in the end. But, if you want to waste the time and energy at making it known, then have it. Do what you will but realize that you are the only one listening to it." His tone suggested that that was a waste of time.

Harry had been proud of Draco when he had made a choice and left the Manor. He had been proud of his boyfriend for his belief and the courage it took do the previous but he was even prouder of him for this. There is a difference in allowing someone to defend you and speaking up for yourself. Even in the past, Draco was always parading around his belief of his superiority but never defending his faults when brought up. Never defending himself to the whispers of him being just like his father as they were heard. Never speaking up when they just assumed he was the same. He had used his sneers and holier-than-thou attitude as a cover and a shield. It was used as a way to steer people away from the things they were saying, without him ever having to speak up about it. It had been a brilliant but sad tactic.

"I feel like a child that got a lecture after acting out." Sirius grumbled as he looked down at his hands. When Remus nudged him in the ribs he sighed and looked up. "I may have spoken too soon." He admitted as he looked at Draco. "It is hard for me to see anything good in Dark wizards because I gave up so much of my life fighting for the things they try and take away from us." He held up a hand at Draco's raised brows.

"I know that perspective is important. I never realized how much until right now. I honestly had never considered what things looked like on your side, nor had I ever particularly cared. It just shows how much more complicated this all is. Life is already hard and now I have to consider the ramifications from all angles. You are right, I don't trust you. I know what Lucius Malfoy is like and you have been raised your whole life to think his way. It is hard for me to see past this. Hard for me to see you as something else because this is the first time you have ever made a statement against your upbringing. I don't have enough to go off to dislike you as a person but what I have heard _about_ you doesn't bode well." Sirius shook his head rapidly.

"I know that is biased and not very original to take in other people's opinions without formulating my own. But it is the way I feel. I do however realize that I need an open mind. I can't lie to you and just pretend to sweep this all away with one conversation. Nor will I pretend to just like you. I see who you used to be and I see the person you are right now. I see someone who is wanting to change and I am completely on board with that. I may not be vocal in my support but I am cheering your path silently."

Draco and Harry shared a surprised look.

"You _have_ sacrificed a lot of things to be here and I realize that. I was once in your shoes, I had given up everything myself to walk away and make a stand. Believe me, I know what you are feeling right now. You feel as if you are alone, despite having someone to be there for you. You feel as if you might have made the wrong choice even though your heart is telling you otherwise. You wonder if it will all be worth it. You wonder if you were perhaps too reckless in your decision. You wonder if you will ever have to go back but also hate thinking about the possibility of seeing their faces again. The future has never been so scary but yet liberating at the same time." Sirius blinked rapidly as he seemed to be lost in his own memories.

"Malfoy." He sighed heavily. "Draco." The correction was slightly stuttered but firm. "I promise you that your doubts are normal. I promise you that it is worth it. Walking away from _everything_ was the most nerve wracking thing you have ever done or ever will do. I _know_ the courage that took. I _know_ the pain that almost drowned you because leaving behind family feels wrong. Even if they are debilitating you or crushing your spirit, they are still family and it feels as if you are leaving behind a piece of yourself by doing so. I feel like I am looking at a younger version of myself when I look to you and that scares me." Sirius whispered.

"I struggled for _years_ with my decision. Both before and after making it. You can have the best friends in the world and a support system that makes things okay but _none_ of that erases the sting of not being approved by the ones that should always love you. The ones that should have always been there for you. Every time you see a happy family or even a friend whose parents love them, a part of yourself dies a little. Because just once, you wish that that could be you. Just once you wish your own family could have been like that. It makes you ache in ways that disgust you. Because it is seen as them getting the better of you. You don't want to feel like that but no matter how much you push it down, it is _always_ in the back of your mind. I get that. I get that part of you."

Draco breathed shakily as everything Black was saying resonated deeply inside of him. He had never stopped to think that the man might understand him like this. It was weird having the same words spoken that he has thought before. It was odd.

"I hate Dark Wizards so strongly because I _hate_ being grouped with them. I hate that my hard work was never properly considered because of my surname. I took a stance _so_ strongly against Dark Wizards because I wanted people to acknowledge that I was different from them. That I wasn't like that. I shouted my hatred of the Dark Arts so that no one could tell me differently. So that no one would look at me and another Dark Wizard and question a correlation or motive."

Harry hummed a little as he wondered if that was why Sirius had despised Snape so strongly as a child. He suspected that the reason his father hadn't liked Snape was because he was jealous but what motives had Sirius had? Just because he was dark? Or was it really that he hated being put in the same label. Snape had been interested in the Dark Arts while Sirius was adamantly denying them but yet he was still distrusted. It was interesting to think about. Not that he condoned the treatment itself.

"I had to prove myself to light families for years. There are still people a part of the Order who don't fully trust me and that isn't because I was locked up in Azkaban. They don't trust me based on who my family was. It's hard being related to my ancestors and getting people to look past that. When I was arrested, people who knew me—actually _knew_ me—weren't as surprised as I had hoped. Being a Black was part of my downfall. No matter how much I screamed that I was different, no matter how much I had bled for the light, I was still just looked at as a Dark Wizard. They all said that they knew I would show my true colors one day. That I had been faking all along. That they had always known I couldn't be trusted." He clenched his fists tightly.

"It didn't matter that I had left my family. It didn't matter that I had gave up everything. Because their opinion never changed. They just hid it behind fake smiles and made me feel accepted. It was a lie and I bought right into it." Sirius took a deep breath as he locked eyes with Draco.

"I won't do that to you. I am telling you how I feel because it is disrespectful to hide it. I am being upfront with you so that you know exactly where I stand on this. I know how hard all of this is for you. But knowing how you feel and what you will do with it, is two different things. I need to see more. I _need_ to see you prove yourself. I am judging you harsher because I was once where you stood. I am not doing this to be vindictive or just being blind. I am going to be hard on you because I need to see what is inside of you that has always been in me too."

Harry blinked rapidly as he stared at his godfather. He wasn't sure what to think. Part of him had hoped that Draco would just be welcomed and accepted but it wasn't realistic for everyone to see his boyfriend as he did. He knew that it would take time for people to see Draco for the good person that he was.

"If you can show me who you really are, if you can prove to me and everyone else that you _are_ on our side and _will_ fight for it, then I promise you that I will be your biggest supporter." There was so much determination in his eyes that Draco didn't doubt the words at all.

"I will be a powerful backing for you, one that I never had. I didn't have a role model who knew what I was going through. I didn't have someone that understood me all the way. I would love nothing more than to be that for you. I may not be the smartest, not like Moony here." He paused to smile warmly at Remus. "I may not be the most levelheaded at times. I may not think things through and I seem to always say the wrong things at inappropriate times." Sirius glared when Remus snorted.

"I have just as many faults as you and I accepted them as you have. I may not be the best choice as a role model but my conviction speaks louder. All I need from you, is to see the effort. Show me what I ask and _I will save you too_."

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as he hid his face in Harry's neck. How utterly crushing was it that Black was showing what he could do for him far more than his own parents ever had? And the man hadn't even fully trusted him but was still determined to see that he could prove himself. It was fucking sad that this was the most that someone had done for him. Something so small as support. Something that others take for granted. He didn't know how to react, didn't know what to say. He knew that he would do anything to prove himself. Draco had already made it this far, there was no way that he was giving up now. No way that he wasn't going to shake up the light side and show them how wrong they were going about things. It would take his Slytherin insight to make waves. He was going to make his parents regret ever raising him the way they did. He was going to prove _everyone_ wrong and he was going to make a name for himself in the process. He wasn't going to rely on the Malfoy surname to get him anywhere in life.

One day, when they see who he really is, Draco might even thank his parents for teaching him how not to be. The spark of fear at being without a family was diminishing. He didn't need a family to support him. Didn't need their approval. Knowing that he would get Black's support if he proved himself was one of the best things he has heard since leaving.

Some might resent that they weren't just instantly believed. They might think that he shouldn't _have_ to prove himself but Draco _wanted_ to. He wanted to work for it, he didn't want it handed to him. That would leave room for someone to say he had never earned it. He would be damned if someone was going to belittle this. So, he was going to work hard until they couldn't take it away. He was going to do this his way and he was going to make believers out of anyone who doubted him. He could do this.

There was a sense of empowerment that filled Draco with Black's words. The man wasn't just giving him an opportunity, he was allowing Draco the means to do it himself. He was making this something powerful and meaningful.

Harry loved Sirius. This was why he had come to his godfather. He held Draco tightly to him as he smiled softly at Sirius.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting anything that might have been said.

"It would appear that you might be the tipping point that could quicken when the war starts."

Draco blinked rapidly when those piercing blue eyes met his own. "How so?"

When Remus coughed pointedly, Draco huffed as he rolled his eyes. "Sir." The disgruntled way he said it had Sirius trying to disguise a snort.

Harry closed his eyes briefly as he tried to muster up the maturity that would be required for the _both_ of them.

"I do believe he wanted you to die trying." Draco had to concede this, it was the only thing that made sense.

"I don't think he believed you would succeed. The only time we would have remained in close quarters would be at Hogwarts. With the extra security being placed and the increase of Order members doing rounds as guards, your attempts would be found quickly." There was a pause as Dumbledore regarded the both of them.

"The nature of your relationship is surprising but not unexpected."

Harry had to pinch Draco's side to stop the snort or derisive snort that he just _knew_ was about to come out. He himself had a hard time thinking that Dumbledore had figured they would get together. This wasn't something that was planned. Considering their history, it _was_ unexpected.

Draco wrinkled his forehead in distaste. What was with his boyfriend wishing to censor him? Especially to hogwash like that. He wasn't denying Dumbledore's abilities or even that he was powerful. But the all-knowing persona the man adopted was tiresome and overrated.

"I have to wonder if Voldemort was aware of it. Having you be the one assigned to kill me doesn't seem sound. If it was a punishment for you or for Lucius, it might make sense."

Draco had to agree with the last bit. He had thought that himself. The Dark Lord does everything with a purpose. There _was_ a reason for it, he just wasn't sure what that was.

"Perhaps Severus will know." Remus added in thoughtfully.

Draco jerked in surprise. "He's for sure on your side?" He bit his lip as he thought to all the times his father personally backed his godfather's name. Politically and financially supported his early career and how fondly—if the Dark Lord ever does anything fondly—spoke of the Potions Master.

Sirius' 'unfortunately' was said at the same time Dumbledore firmly replied with a, 'yes'.

"It's all speculation." Sirius mumbled before wincing at Remus' hard jab to the ribs.

"Sirius." Remus' tone was resigned, disappointed, amused and just so done all wrapped in one. Draco watched their interactions curiously. He hadn't ever met adult friendship quite like this before. Then again, Slytherins don't behave in manners like this, perhaps that was why.

"I trust Severus completely."

Not for the first time, Harry wondered just why that was. There was so much determined belief in Snape and he just didn't get it. The man was powerful but dark and shady. What was it that the Potions Master had done to prove himself?

Draco hummed in thought as he considered that. He knew that the Dark Lord believed strongly that his godfather was a spy against the light and the man didn't just blindly believe in others. He had methods of making someone talk and that would mean Severus had proved himself somehow. Which made him question the validity in either Dumbledore's belief or his godfather all together. If someone could have Dumbledore _and_ the Dark Lord convinced that they were on his side, then they sure were something. Made him wonder just what side Severus really was on. The skill alone was a little daunting. But it _would_ make anything his godfather said, be in suspicion. Can you _really_ trust your spy?

"Draco." The use of his first name in a familiar way didn't sit well with Draco. But he quashed that down and looked to Dumbledore in a neutral manner.

"I will need to speak with Severus regarding the status of your family and what had happened earlier, but I do believe we have gained a new member in you."

He was torn. On one hand, Draco had the beginnings of acceptance into the light side. On the other hand, he wasn't sure he wanted to be a member of Dumbledore's anything. That was just as restricting as being a deatheater. It was trading one leader for another. Leaving behind one ruler for their counterpart. Trading one evil for one dressed as an angel. Draco didn't honestly have anything positive to say so he just nodded his head and looked to Harry, trying to convey what he thought without words.

Harry ran a hand up and down Draco's side as he nodded softly. He knew that his boyfriend wasn't of the same opinion regarding Dumbledore's position in things. Knew there was a lot of doubts and questions. It was something that they didn't necessarily see eye to eye with but it was something they liked to discuss. It was interesting seeing Draco's point of view, because at times it raised valid questions. He knew that if Draco was to be fully accepted and later introduced to the Order that things would be… well, an experience for sure. His lover had strong opinions on things and didn't care to be nice when it involved speaking up. He just said whatever was on his mind.

"It is nice to see that you did the right thing in the end."

Again, Draco had no idea how to respond to that. What was he even supposed to say? Thank you? Not bloody likely.

Dumbledore stood up slowly. "I will speak to Severus at once and then be in touch." He looked to Harry for a few seconds, eyes piercing.

"The letter I sent you." He spoke up, causing Harry to straighten up. "It would be pointless to separate the two of you, so I believe an outing of all three of us will suffice."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's 'damn right'. Honestly, he was seeing more and more of Sirius in Draco and had to wonder how he had missed it before. It must run in the family. Although, he doubted Narcissa could relate.

Draco was highly curious about what it was that they were to be doing. The letter had been extremely vague and he got the feeling it would stay that way until they were at their destination.

"I will come for you in a few days' time." That was all that was said before the man was gone.

"Thank Salazar that is over." Draco whispered when no one said anything for a few minutes. The silence had been a little stifling.

"I think it went well." Harry countered as he hugged Draco to him and ignored the faux protests that were released. "Could have been much worse."

"That is neither here nor there." Sirius interrupted before Draco could respond. "The real important thing is, are you willing to show us a memory? Because I have _got_ to see old Voldy's face when you said that. I will die a happy man if I can cross that off my list."

Harry and Remus both snorted at the childlike gleam in Sirius's eyes.

Draco arched a brow. "What's in it for me?" He countered seriously. This was his biggest bargaining chip and he was _not_ giving it out for free.

"Fucking Slytherins." Sirius grumbled before sighing heavily.

"I'll let you stay here."

"Sirius." Remus and Harry chided with frowns.

"Oh alright. I suppose I'll do that out of the _kindness of my heart_." The last bit was sneered lightly and regrettably.

Sirius sat back with a thoughtful look on his face, probably considering how he could be useful enough.

"I'll keep all potentially upset Weasleys out of your hair during your stay."

Draco's eyes lit up. "Done." That was probably going to bite his cousin in the arse. Upset Weasleys were hard to handle when there were so many of them. Not to mention, the Weaslette wouldn't be happy when she found out about their relationship. He couldn't _wait_ to snog the life out of Harry right in front of her. He paused to see Sirius grin before continuing.

"But it will be a onetime use, you enter alone, I get the memory back and you can't provide your memory of my memory to anyone else. Nor can you speak of what you saw to anyone that hasn't already seen it."

The way Sirius scoffed in offense and disappointment had Draco smirking.

"It's a deal." Sirius reached out his hand and grasped Draco's firmly.

Harry wondered for a moment how this was his life before he decided to just go with it. As far as life goes, it was pretty great. Well, if one discounted being targeted be a madman that was. He stood up and held out his hand to Draco.

A thought had Harry pausing as he looked to his godfather.

"Draco can room with me, right? Conserve space and all."

Draco rolled his eyes at the presentation. Not subtle and clearly spoke what hadn't been said. He would have to teach his boyfriend in the arts of proposals and getting what you want.

Sirius looked between them with narrowed eyes.

"Do _not_ have sex with my godson anywhere in my house where I can hear you. Or I will maim you." Sirius growled out warningly.

"Permanently?" Draco countered with a wide smirk and eyes alight with mischief. "Beauty lies in the details." He gestured with his hands. "I need to know if the benefit far outweighs the risk."

Sirius' resolve stood firm for a few moments before he looked away in an attempt to hide a grin. "Temporarily but it will make sex unenjoyable for months."

Draco hummed. "What do you think, Harry? Want to chance it?"

Harry sighed heavily as he ignored this completely and looked to Sirius. "I am taking that as a yes, that he can room with me."

"Just remember my warning." Sirius pointed at Draco in what they assumed was supposed to be intimidating but the twitching lips made him not very threatening.

"Swear on the Malfoy name."

Sirius nodded once in approval, causing the boys to leave the room with their hands entwined.

Remus shook his head as he placed his chin in his palms and waited for Sirius to come to the same realization.

"Wait a minute." Sirius sat up suddenly, features pinching in thought. "He might not even be a Malfoy anymore if Lucius disowns him."

At Remus' amused grin, Sirius had to restrain from pouting.

"Fucking Slytherins." He grumbled rather put out before storming out of the room.

Remus followed at a slower pace, he had to wonder how much more interesting life would be around here. As he passed Harry's room, he placed _several_ silencing charms around the door. He didn't trust Draco's promise on his surname nor did he they think the boys would abstain from sex. Definitely not after their combined scents from whatever activities they performed before arriving. This way, Sirius would stay happy from not hearing a thing.

The last thought he had before retiring for the night was that he wasn't going to tell Harry or Draco about it. Let them have to try and stay quiet without the ability to use magic. This way, he got amusement from all of them. Sometimes it was nice being the one everyone underestimates.

* * *

Waking up each day next to Draco was honestly something Harry had only been able to do a few times until now. He loved that this was now their life, at least for the summer. His boyfriend wasn't really a morning person but that was alright, sometimes Harry would spend a few moments staring sappily at him, the only times he would really be able to do that. Since the blonde liked to tease him for being a sap. It wasn't as if Draco was never a sap but it his lover ignored the logic of those conversations.

Having Draco living at Grimmauld Place was an experience for sure. Sirius and Draco were still a little wary around each other, it had only been a few days but they were civil and sometimes fond.

Kreacher kissed the ground Draco walked on, much to Harry's amusement and Sirius' resignation. The elf did _not_ get along with Suzy, who seemed to make it her mission in life to annoy the older house elf. It was a headache he disliked but Draco found entertaining. Figures his lover would like drama, since he was a ball of drama himself.

Harry hadn't realized that Remus was living here until Draco and he had arrived. He wondered how long that had been going on but never asked. It wasn't really his business. Harry liked seeing the friendship between Sirius and Remus, it was interesting to see their dynamics. They joked constantly despite how serious Remus could be at times.

Despite it only being less than a week away from the Dursleys, Harry was hoping the rest of his life would be as freeing as this. Hoped that his relationship with Draco would always be as compatible and loving as it was right now.

The sound of the doorbell going off had Harry jumping in surprise, which unfortunately caused his foot to slip on the bottom step of the stairs, leading him to land on his arse before hitting his back on a few steps.

Walburga's painting was screeching horribly somewhere above him as he laid there, contemplating moving at all. This position had him realizing that someone really should clean the ceiling more often. It was filthy.

Someone being at the door was odd. No one had come to see any of them since he had arrived. Not many people came unless there was an Order meeting and Harry was positive there wasn't one.

He could hear voices coming closer but he still didn't get up.

"—Never again." They might as well have been whispering, for Sirius' mum was nearly drowning out the voice.

"I thought you two were excited to become members of the Order." Sirius pointed out in amusement as he shot a spell over his shoulder at his mother's painting, not bothering to turn around.

"We were." Two voices said in unison. Harry recognized Fred and George and wondered what they were doing here. He hadn't seen them since they disappeared on their brooms during the school year.

"But that was _before_ we were assigned guard duty." George scoffed with a visible pout.

"It can't have been that bad." Sirius argued as Remus came up next to him.

"Oh, it was." Fred retorted hotly. "It was bad enough that we were standing guard outside of Harry's house and not able to talk to him, but we were _attacked_."

Harry slapped a hand to his mouth to stop from laughing out loud. Draco had told him that two others had been there but he hadn't known who else besides Fletcher had been knocked unconscious.

"And not by deatheaters." George added. "No idea what hit us but it didn't raise any of the wards we had up. Which means they snuck right in."

"If it wasn't for us being knocked out, I might be impressed." Fred countered. Harry rolled his eyes. He could hear the impressed inflections to his tone.

"If I hadn't landed on Fred, I would've had a gash like his. Looked painful."

He could hear Sirius snort before laughing warmly.

"And yet, you wonder _why_ I spiked your pumpkin juice last night."

"Oh, was that why?" George asked rather surprised. "I thought it was because I told Alicia you preferred cocks and wouldn't go out with her but wouldn't mind if her brother sent you an owl some time."

"Huh." Fred hummed thoughtfully. "I mean, can't exactly be upset with the truth."

"Harry! Draco!" Sirius yelled, interrupting their conversation. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Order members being knocked out, would you?"

"Draco?" Fred and George whispered. One of them said it in horror while the other was in interest. It was harder to tell who had said what than he thought it would be.

The sound of footsteps could be heard upstairs but Harry decided he had been on his back this long, might as well commit to it.

"Not in the slightest." Draco lied smoothly as he made his way towards the stairs. "Harry! I swear if you messed with my hair gel I _will_ mur—" He stopped suddenly at the sight of his boyfriend at the bottom of the stairs.

The thundering of his run startled everyone else who came to see what was going on.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked as he peered all over and inspected for any wounds. He couldn't see anything other than his messy hair being even more unruly.

Harry smiled at his concern as he nodded his head. "I slipped but it wasn't _completely_ my fault." He was blaming the twins for that.

"Good." Draco breathed before smacking his lover lightly. "Don't scare me like that. If you died and left me with the complete lunacy that makes up the light side, I would have brought you back to life just to murder you."

"Oh, yeah?" Harry questioned curiously. "How would you manage that?"

Draco scoffed. "As if I would give away my secrets. I _am_ a Slytherin, you know." He rolled his eyes at Harry. "Just know that I would do it."

"What were you shouting about before you saw me?" Harry wondered as he ignored the threat.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I was going to say I'd murder you if you had messed with my hair gel but that would be horribly repetitive. So, I'll just go with a lack of sex as a threat."

Harry grinned widely as he snorted. "We both know you can't do that." The dramatic sniffle he received in response was enough to make his smile grow wider. There was a flash of determination in silver eyes that worried him slightly. Telling Draco that he couldn't do something would sometimes guarantee he would do the opposite, so he rushed to add onto his statement.

"You could always punish me instead."

That had Draco pausing as fantasies flashed through his head. He liked that. _A lot_. A pointed cough let him know that they were being overheard. Nosy gits.

"Harry." Draco gasped dramatically as he covered his heart with his hand. "Are you attempting to steal my innocence? I am an honorable and respectable pureblood who will remain a virgin until my marriage."

There was a moment of silence before Harry and Sirius erupted into loud guffaws of laughter.

Remus sighed heavily as he looked to Fred and George, who were staring in a dumbfounded confusion. Something he had never seen before on either of their faces.

"I doubt you have ever been innocent a day in your life." Harry grumbled as he got to his feet and dusted himself off.

This had Draco shrugging one shoulder. "I mean, you aren't wrong." A pause. "But that doesn't have to be a bad thing."

Before Harry could respond, Fred spoke up.

"I died, didn't I?" The redhead whispered. "I hit my head too hard on the way down and with George's excess weight, it killed me."

"Excess weight?" George was clearly offended. "I may have eaten a few extra treacle tarts lately but excess is pushing it."

Fred waved his hand in the air dismissing this. "This is some twisted heaven of mine, isn't it?"

"Who said you were going to heaven?" Fred shot his brother a look before conceding that George had a point.

"Oh, so this is hell?" He tilted his head to the side. "That makes _so_ much more sense." There was an enlightened tone to his voice, as if everything in life now had a purpose. "The décor matches what I always imagined hell would look like." Fred looked around Grimmauld place with appraising eyes.

Draco rolled his eyes. So, it would seem that he was going to have to deal with Weasleys earlier than he had thought he would.

"Hey!" Sirius cried indignantly. "We have worked hard at making this place livable." A pause. "Well, Remus has."

Fred continued, ignoring Sirius completely. "You guys must signify something. Remus must be all the logical things I have done in my life."

Remus lifted an amused brow. "Sirius must represent my lack of ambition."

"Oi!" Sirius cried out. "Is the entire day dedicated to taking the mickey out of me?"

"Why didn't you say so sooner?" Draco asked as he wrapped an arm around Harry's waist. "I would have laid out my best insults." He smirked at the way Sirius glared heatedly at him.

Fred pointed at Draco. "You must represent the darker side of me." An odd contemplative pause. "Or, the sexier side."

Draco blinked rapidly, thrown off for a moment. Had this monstrosity just hit on him? A bloody Weasley?

"Say that about my boyfriend again and I'll show you exactly where you can put your Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs." Harry threatened with an amused smirk.

"Possessive looks good on you." Draco mumbled before pressing a kiss to Harry's neck.

Harry tilted his head easily, allowing Draco more room. "You're mine." He growled out, not caring about the audience.

"I was going to say that Harry was my charmingly sacrificial side but now I am thinking he represents my sex drive."

Remus sighed heavily. "When have you _ever_ been sacrificial?"

George and Fred shared a look. "I did say charming, didn't I?" Fred asked his brother.

"Maybe Remus' hearing is going. You know, with his old age and all."

Remus growled out, watching them take a step back and raise their hands in surrender.

"So, when did this happen?" George wondered as he jerked his head towards the two boys lost in their own world.

"Yeah, this may not be heaven but if they continue much further it might as well be." Fred added as he fanned himself.

"That is my godson you are talking about." Sirius piped up, refusing to look at Harry and Draco.

"How long have you been together, Harry?" Remus asked, ignoring Sirius.

"Months." Harry replied steadily before he snapped his mouth shut when Draco sucked hard on a pulse point.

"I think Draco has something to do in the bedroom. We'll be back later." Another suck had him biting his lip. _"Much later."_

Fred and George snorted at the lack of excuse and double meaning. "Got to like the honesty."

"No." Sirius disagreed with them as he made sure his godson was gone before shuddering. "I refuse to think about what they are doing. Ignorance is my new life motto. For all I know, they are arranging furniture."

"Heavy furniture." George piped up.

"So heavy that it scrapes when—" Sirius was the one to growl this time.

"Do _not_ finish that sentence."

"Who wants lunch?" Remus asked in a placating manner as he guided everyone forward, with some elbows into ribs and kicks to shins to get them all moving.

* * *

Draco looked around the area Dumbledore apparated them to in distaste. It was horribly muggle. His earlier suspicions had been proven right when the older man hadn't told them a single thing about their destination.

"Keep your wands out." Dumbledore told them brightly but with feeling.

"We aren't allowed to do magic outside of school." Harry wasn't necessarily reminding him but thought it was an odd thing for the Headmaster to say. Especially considering the trouble he had gone through last year with his magic and the Ministry.

"If there is an attack, I give you permission to use any countercurse or spell that might occur to you." Draco raised his brows in disbelief. Didn't the man realize how dangerous that was? That was an open-ended statement. With the man's 'approval' that would mean he could fire off any spell and not face a single punishment from the Wizengamot. The blame would lie with Dumbledore.

"However, I do not believe either of you will be attacked tonight."

"Why, sir?" Harry asked as he entwined his fingers with Draco's as they followed behind Dumbledore.

"Because you are with me." The simple but arrogant way it was stated had Draco scoffing. He tried holding in his scoff, really, he did but that was just stupid. He was sure there was _plenty_ of people who would be put off from attacking just on the basis of it being Dumbledore. But it was also dark, they had on cloaks over their robes and they were most likely doing something they shouldn't. The odds of being attacked was high enough that the man suggested they draw their wands but yet not high enough for it to be warranted? He scoffed internally at that. What a contradiction.

"Has your scar been hurting lately?"

Harry hummed in thought. "No." His answer surprised him. "Which is weird because I was getting those dreams all last year but they stopped after the one I was sent about Sirius going to the Ministry."

Draco looked to Harry with his eyes narrowed. There hadn't been a whole lot about his dreams discussed. Which wasn't too surprising considering they didn't have a whole lot of time together until recently.

If Harry was receiving dreams through his scar then that signified a deeper connection then just the scar. It wouldn't make sense otherwise. There are other cursed scars that don't relate to the one who had been the caster. Draco supposed this situation was unique but it just didn't fit. Something else was going on here. He just knew it.

Since he knew that Black hadn't been at the Ministry, that meant that it was a false dream. Which would have to be some kind transfer. A conduit of thought. The idea was intriguing because the mechanics behind it was eluding him. That would take power and a fair bit of magic. Otherwise, more thoughts would slip through on a daily basis. He doubted the connection was something that had been done _knowingly_. The Dark Lord wasn't one to willingly make any kind of connection with someone. The man was a Slytherin to his core, so if he had discovered that they shared this odd connection, it would make sense that he would use it to his advantage to try and lure Harry into a trap. Once it had failed, that wouldn't be a reliable source anymore. It would be foolish to attempt.

"Occlumency." Draco mumbled at the only explanation that made sense.

"Exactly." Dumbledore told them without turning around. "It would seem that he has discovered the dangers of attempting to fool you."

Draco shook his head. "It's more than that."

Harry looked to his boyfriend curiously. He loved listening to Draco's thoughts.

"It isn't a one-way connection. If he can breach into Harry's mind, then it only makes sense that it can be done the opposite way." He hummed in thought. "I think he saw something of Harry's that wasn't meant to be shared. Made him realize that his own plan could be used against him."

"Love." Dumbledore mumbled quietly to himself.

Harry shot Draco a look. Love? Was the man suggesting that his love for Draco had seeped through? He supposed that to someone like Voldemort, who didn't understand the concept, it could possibly be unpleasant. But is that enough to set up Occlumency shields? Not that he was going to complain. It was nice not having the headaches and the pain anymore.

Draco didn't like the idea of love being a cure-all. Wasn't a fan of that being what the light believes in but there weren't many options to choose from. He wasn't sure what it was that the Dark Lord might have seen but he wasn't going to disregard an explanation until he had more proof of an alternative. So, he would put love in the back of his mind but research other things as well.

"Where are we?" Harry asked more as a subject change than anything. As they passed the town center, he noticed a giant clock showing that it was past midnight.

"This is the charming village of Budleigh Babberton." The answer helped Harry none.

"Really?" Draco looked around in interest. The previous dislike of it being muggle evaporated. "This was where the first Dementor attack happened before the Ministry worked it out to where they would have them guard Azkaban." He looked at some of the places as they passed in thought. "Although, that was _centuries_ ago. This place tends to be avoided by wizards. It is seemed as a bad omen." He told Harry when he noticed the curious look.

Harry scrunched up his nose as the need for his wand made more sense. "If other wizards don't come here, then why are we here?"

"We are once again, one staff member short. We are here to persuade an old colleague of mine to come out of retirement and return to Hogwarts."

This had Harry wondering why on earth he was here. This had nothing to do with him. This was obviously something that had been planned out, so what was their presence for?

Draco arched a lone brow. The vague answers were driving him batty. Would it kill the man to just release _all_ of the information instead of only giving the bare minimum? The Slytherin to him understood this but when dealing with others, things change. It was unacceptable in his eyes to take people out on some mission and _not_ provide them with more details. Especially in a place like this and where they were told to draw their wands. It was dangerous to exclude them from all facts, especially if they were going to be of use. Not to mention insulting.

The clues of the sentence had Draco's head tilting to the side as he thought about it all. There weren't too many colleagues of Dumbledore's that would still be alive. He supposed it could be former Defense Against the Dark Arts professors but he didn't think this was true. A former professor of that subject had never come back once leaving. Since most people said the position was cursed. The real question wasn't even who it was, it was _why_ they were here. Dumbledore wasn't one for doing things on a whim. This was important somehow.

The lateness regarding time had Harry wondering why they hadn't just rescheduled. Surely, his friend wouldn't appreciate the company right now. Unless common courtesy wasn't something people did these days anymore. He tilted his head at his own thought. It would seem that Draco was rubbing off on him. He was far more cynical than he had ever been before.

When they came to a stop, they noticed the small cottage in front of them had the door off its hinges. Bad omen indeed.

Draco's eyes moved rapidly, taking in the way the yard was immaculate and undisturbed. There didn't appear to be any sign of an intruder on the outside. Most people only look at the inside but the people would have made some kind of trail outside. The path of dirt was undisturbed, grass unbent and no foot prints to be seen. Now, this could have been erased with magic but he didn't even sense any lingering wards. His colleague was a wizard or witch, no self-respecting wizard who wants to stay alive would leave a place unwarded.

If it _was_ unwarded, then that might explain why there wasn't a sign of an intruder. The person could have apparated directly into the residence. But why mess with the door? That was just calling for attention. Things weren't making sense. Draco saw Harry hold his wand tightly but he didn't do the same. Despite the little he could see, danger didn't seem likely.

As they stepped passed the door and into a hallway, they heard Dumbledore light up the area with a Lumos. Draco held out his hand into the air as he narrowed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Harry whispered as he watched his lover behave oddly.

"I'm trying to detect Dark Magic." He replied just as quietly. "It gives off a certain aura to the air that can be tangible, if one knows how to look for it." By the eager look in Harry's eyes, Draco knew that he would be teaching his boyfriend some things. This should have been something he already knew but he wasn't going to question it in front of Dumbledore.

Judging by the near nothing in the air, Draco was positive no Dark Magic had been done here. There _was_ magic vibrating around, leaving him to believe that it had been performed recently.

Harry blinked rapidly at the sheer destruction of the living room. It was a wreck. Near Dumbledore's feet, a grandfather clock was busted. The glass was shattered and the wood splintered. A piano was lying on its side with the keys strewn around. Evidence of a broken chandelier was scattered on the ground in showers of glass. Cushions were deflated as large gashes had feathers falling out of them. As Dumbledore raised his wand higher into the air, it showed that the walls were covered in a sticky red substance. Was that blood?

Draco took in the same things but noticed that the pendulum from the grandfather clock was lying too close to the clock for it to be a natural fall. The glass that should have been protected by the wood was broken, which didn't make sense. The piano on its side should have been more damaged than just the keys. The chain from the chandelier was still intact, just not attached to the ceiling. That would only happen if it had been let go instead of a true break. The cuts into the pillows weren't done by any spells, which was rather odd. There were feathers clear across the room, as if they had been thrown. The red substance was _clearly_ not human blood. It was too coagulated to be something that was done recently. The amount of blood would suggest a severe wound but with it only being on the walls and nothing else, would show that it was splattered intentionally. Whatever happened here was a definite farce. Especially when combined with the lack of Dark Magic.

"This is a joke." Draco drawled out in a huff. It was definitely insulting. "A first year could have set up a better stage."

Harry looked to his boyfriend and then back at the wreck, trying to understand what it was that he saw. He noticed that an overstuffed arm chair had been knocked over but no damage done to it. He gingerly stepped forward and began inspecting it. Besides it being completely hideous, he couldn't figure out why this was the only thing undamaged in the whole room.

Draco stepped up behind Harry just as Dumbledore poked his wand into the chair.

"Ouch!"

The voice caused Harry to startle and jump back. He would have slipped but Draco wrapped his arms around him from behind. "I've got you." It was whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver.

"Good evening, Horace." Dumbledore said as he straightened up and looked around.

Draco blinked rapidly at Horace Slughorn. His mind went into overdrive. Slughorn wasn't someone that Dumbledore would want as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The man wasn't proficient in that type of field. The old man was a Potions Master. His father used to say a not very good one but a Potions Master nonetheless. If he was returning as a Potions Professor then that would mean that either Snape was leaving _or_ his godfather was becoming the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. He wasn't sure what he thought of that. Severus wasn't the most… patient of teachers and that was alright in regard to potions. The instructions of a potion were always in a book. There really was no excuse for someone to fail at potions. But Defense Against the Dark Arts was entirely different. This was a class that needed a sense of patience. He sighed, this would be an experience. Whether it was a good one or not, would be the question.

The previous overstuffed chair turned into an overstuffed man. Harry took in the man's appearance and had to wonder just what was going on. Why had the man pretended to be a victim of some kind of attack? Was this level of destruction really necessary?

"There was no need to stick the wand in that hard." Slughorn complained. "That hurt."

"What gave it away?" The man continued as he got to his feet.

This caused Harry to marvel at the lack of embarrassment of being caught red-handed.

"No Dark Magic." Draco said as he stepped around Harry the same time Dumbledore uttered, "No Dark Mark."

Draco looked at the Headmaster as if he had lost his mind. If the man thought the deatheaters _always_ put the Dark Mark above a dwelling after each attack then he was delusional. Absolutely mental. The deatheaters claimed deaths to their cause that would either bring more followers or held a significant importance. With the media denying Harry's claims of the Dark Lord being back, it would be illogical to think that their crimes were being claimed by him. He was never going to see eye to eye with Dumbledore's logic.

"I knew I was forgetting something." Slughorn breathed as he began cleaning the place up with Dumbledore's help.

"What kind of blood was that on the walls?" Dumbledore asked as a cleaning charm cleared away the broken glass.

"Dragon." Slughorn and Draco said at the same time. Causing Harry and Slughorn to look at him curiously.

"It was obvious." He smirked openly, loving that he had known the answer. "Too thick to be anything else."

Draco peered into Slughorn's curious gaze. He still wasn't sure what was going on but he knew that the other man wasn't sure what to do with him. His father had always told him that Slughorn was a man to keep in your back pocket but not in political matters. The man was firmly on the light side and would close all conversations with known deatheaters or supporters of the Dark Lord's cause. The man wouldn't be able to see him here and think he was of the same mind as his father, because otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't have allowed him here.

"Yes, Dragon." Slughorn said quietly. "My last bottle too. With prices being so high, it would be unwise to throw it away. Might still be reusable."

The statement made Draco cringe on the inside. This place wasn't exactly a sterile environment. He made a mental note to _never_ accept anything from this man. It was obvious he was frugal. To the point of being gross. Dragon Blood should never be reused unless it is the remaining liquid that had been in air tight container. The properties and uses of Dragon Blood would be rendered useless if exposed to the elements for too long.

"Not if you buy it from a wholesale apothecary." Draco pointed out. When Slughorn leaned forward eagerly, as if to hear more, he smirked. "You just got to know people."

"I know people." The man replied instantly.

"I imagine you do." Draco charmed with a brilliant smile that was forced but not in a way that would be recognized by many. Horace Slughorn was someone that collected people and without his father's influence for his future, having someone like Slughorn in his corner would get him far.

Harry furrowed his brows as he watched his boyfriend win over the soon to be Professor. What was up with that? Was Draco just wanting to impress the man or was this because he would be a new teacher? He walked up next to the blonde and wrapped an arm around his waist.

The action drew attention to him and he watched the way Slughorn's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Oho." Those beady eyes shifted towards his bangs where his scar was hidden. _"Oho_."

The groan Harry released caused Draco to hold back a chuckle. He knew that his boyfriend didn't like attention being drawn to him because of his name.

"This, is Harry Potter." Dumbledore introduced him, as if the man didn't already know. Harry and Draco shared an incredulous look.

"Harry, this is an old friend and colleague of mine. Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn narrowed his eyes. "So that's how you plan to persuade me. I had suspected you would do something." He gestured between the two entwined boys. "This, was not it though." A pause. "The answer is still no."

When the man turned away from them pointedly, Draco looked between Slughorn and Dumbledore. Was it really necessary to have the man back?

"Before we leave, could we have a drink at least?" Dumbledore asked as he summoned a chair for himself and gestured for Harry and Draco to take the newly repaired sofa.

There was a hesitance to the retired man. "Alright. Just _one_." The emphasis on it being only one was a tad rude but this had Draco snorting. It was obvious the man didn't want them here.

As Slughorn began pulling out glasses, he shot both Harry and Draco looks that were poorly disguised interest.

Draco shook his head at the offered glass. No way in hell he was drinking anything this man had to offer. If he had been willing to reuse Dragon blood, there was no telling what he would reuse. Nope. Not going there.

The offer surprised Harry but he as well shook his head. He wasn't old enough to drink but it was more of Draco's obvious discomfort that made his decision for him. If his boyfriend was having reservations then it was probably for a good reason.

"Hmph." Slughorn stated as he shot them one more look before sitting down himself, across from the couple.

"Thank you." Dumbledore thanked with a small smile. "How have you been keeping, Horace?"

"Not good." The immediate answer came. "Weak chest, been wheezy, can't move like I used to and to top it off, Rheumatism too." He sighed heavily. "Suppose that can all be translated to old age."

"Most of that can be helped with potions." Draco pointed out with pinched brows. Why would the man be suffering when he was a Potions Master? Was he a masochist?

Slughorn sighed heavily again. "Yes, but it is hard breaking away to get to apothecary shops as of late."

Draco would have asked the man to elaborate since it was _not_ hard to get into shops but Dumbledore spoke up.

"And yet, you must have moved fairly quickly to set all of this up. You can't have had more than a few minutes notice."

This had Slughorn a little pleased. "Two minutes. Would have been more but one of my charms hadn't gone off." The man's eyes narrowed once they settled on Dumbledore. "Still, I am an old man who has deserved his peace and quiet, Albus."

Slughorn gestured between him and the older man. "You know what it is like. Getting older, reflexes not being what they once were." His eyes shone to Dumbledore's blackened hand.

The mention of the blackened hand had Harry cringing on the inside. It wasn't even the fact that it was decaying, although that played a big part of it, it was the feelings that emitted from a simple gaze at it. He didn't like the magic of it, gave him an odd feeling.

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was closer now then he had been before but it was still hard to get a definitive answer on the cause of it. Detecting Dark Magic wasn't the problem. Because he could _feel_ the darkness oozing from it. Which signified that it was a spell that wouldn't go away and was still active. Whatever was happening wouldn't end anytime soon. He had a hunch it wouldn't end at all. It would seem that the Dark Lord didn't need to order someone to kill the man. With the sheer aura wafting outward, Draco would wager the man had two, possibly three years left to live. Less if it was more powerful than he could detect. It was hard to be definitive without running tests. The light would need a new leader soon, that much was obvious. Was that why the man was including Harry in this? Was this something that would lead to other things?

"You are quite right." Dumbledore mumbled as he lifted his hand up to inspect his fingers. As he gestured with his hands to essentially say, 'oh well', both Harry and Draco noticed a ring on his other hand.

To Harry, it looked large but clumsily made with gold and possibly something else. There was a black stone with a prominent crack running down the middle as it sat upon the ring, completing the look of something unique and gaudy at the same time.

Draco dropped his mouth open and blinked rapidly as all decorum escaped him right along with his elegance. He was positive he was gaping. _That_ was a Slytherin heirloom. _A Salazar Slytherin heirloom._ Merlin, he couldn't believe it. The ring hadn't been seen in decades. His grandfather had tried to track it down at one point. The thing was worth more than the Malfoy Manor. It had the Peverell coat of arms on it for bloody sakes. He wondered how the crack came to be but even with it, the ring would amass a fortune. His mind was swimming with questions. How did he get? He had to know how much it was worth. Was he the one who broke it?

The more he stared at the ring, the more he began to get a bad feeling. There wasn't something alright with it. Perhaps it had been a good thing the ring had been lost all these years. Maybe Dumbledore should have left it where it was.

Draco barely paid attention to the conversation that was happening around him. He could hear Slughorn talking about all the moves he has been doing and the stupid attempts at avoiding the deatheaters. His mind was still trying to understand what it was about the ring and Dumbledore's hand that was off. When Harry chuckled at something the man said, he turned his attention back to the conversation.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "I just didn't like her either."

Before Draco could ask who they were talking about, since he didn't like a lot of people either, Dumbledore stoop up rapidly.

"Are you leaving?" The hopeful eyes and begging tone had Harry and Draco sharing an amused look.

"No, I was wondering if I could use your bathroom."

The disappointment was clearly written all over his face as he gave the Headmaster the instructions needed.

There was a slightly awkward silence that filled the room after the man had left. When Slughorn stood up to inspect his knickknacks, Harry looked to Draco a little helplessly. This was not how he would like to be spending his free time.

Draco shrugged before leaning forward to press a kiss to Harry's cheek.

The action hadn't gone unnoticed by Slughorn who had looked back to speak to them. There was a calculating gleam to his eyes. One that neither boy knew how to interpret.

"Don't think I don't know why he has brought the two of you." A waggling finger was shaken in their direction. As if it was their fault.

Slughorn's gaze moved over Harry. "You like a lot like your father."

"Really?" The surprise was thick. "I have _never_ been told that." Harry retorted sarcastically as he laid his head on Draco's shoulder. "Next, you'll be telling me I have my mother's eyes. What a shocker."

Draco was rather proud of the sarcasm. He ran a hand through horribly messy hair as he looked over to see Slughorn's less than pleased expression.

"Not sure who you got the sass from." Slughorn mumbled a little disgruntled.

Harry had to bite his lip to stop the smile threatening to come out. He had always been sarcastic, usually towards his uncle but never really vocal until he spent time around Draco.

"Your mother was always a favorite student of mine." The man continued, ignoring Harry's comments. "I know I shouldn't have a favorite but she was always so talented. Not to mention charming, cheeky and vivacious. I always told her she should have been placed in my house."

"Which was your house?" Harry questioned as he ignored the odd admiration the man had for his mother. It was weirding him out.

"I was Head of Slytherin." The man replied with a reminiscing smile. "I imagine you'll be a Gryffindor then?"

At Harry's nod, the man continued. "It usually does run in families. Not always though." He paused to scratch his chin. "Ever heard of Sirius Black? He was a friend of your fathers at school. Rather outgoing boy but a trouble maker as well."

They both had to school their features in a polite indifference as they pointedly not looked at each other. They would crack up if they did.

"The whole Black family had been in my house. But Sirius ended up in Gryffindor! Shame too, the boy was talented. I got his brother Regulus when he came around but I would have liked the set."

Harry shook his head at the way the man seemed to be slightly fixated. He spoke as if people were collections and not individuals.

The man looked back towards his rather large amount of keepsakes.

"All of these are from former students." He said this as if either of them cared. They tuned him out the moment he began listing all the names of the people who simply _adored_ him. With the way Draco kept threading his hair, Harry began to close his eyes and dream of his bed. It was too late for this nonsense.

"I can't imagine they know how to find you." Draco mumbled as he hid a yawn behind his hand. Could this man be any more boring?

Slughorn let a smile fade as he looked to Draco. "No, of course not. It would have been counterproductive to be in touch with anyone while on the run." He sighed heavily as he sat down on the couch rather despondent.

"It isn't as easy as Dumbledore makes it out to be." The man told him fiercely. "If I were to take my post at Hogwarts, then I might as well be announcing in the papers that I have joined the light side and the Order of the Phoenix."

Draco tilted his head back and forth as he considered the logic. He could see that to a point. But there were several teachers that worked there that weren't on the light side. Madam Pince was a great example. Her family had been grey for centuries but Draco had his suspicion that she delved into the Dark Arts. Her glares always promised pain if anyone disturbed the peace of the library.

"You don't have to be in the Order…" Harry mumbled as he moved more comfortably into Draco's arms, barely awake at this point. "Most teachers aren't." The last word was nearly cut off by a little snore. Draco refused to find this utterly adorable.

"Being at Hogwarts is far safer than being here." Draco pointed out, not bothering to keep his derision out of his tone as he shot the horribly muggle house a look of distaste.

"It is rather unsightly." Slughorn agreed as he too looked around the room.

"Hiding from Deatheaters is a statement on its own." Draco continued thoughtfully. "They will already know that you don't want to join them. Might as well be safe in the process." He highly doubted _any_ of them would look for this man. It had always been clear that the man would never conform to the Dark Lord's beliefs. Slughorn was thinking too highly of himself.

Slughorn hummed thoughtfully. "I can't pretend that it wouldn't be nice to have my own space once again."

"Also, your friends would know how to reach you." Draco hoped there would be an explanation for all of this. Because he was charming the trousers off this man, it better be worth it. He looked down to his boyfriend who was supposed to be helping him. Figures he would have to do all the work.

Dumbledore reentered the room making unnecessary noise, causing Harry to lift his head rapidly as he tried to clear the sleep out of his eyes. He blinked owlishly, trying to remember what they were talking about.

"I think it is time for us to leave."

Harry and Draco sprang to their feet, eager to go.

"Your leaving?" This time there wasn't any hope, he seemed a little upset.

Draco fixed Harry's cloak and entwined their fingers before they hurriedly went to the door. They could hear Dumbledore tell the man that it would be a loss to not have him there but it was pointless to bug him when it was clear he didn't want the job.

"He's going to change his mind." Draco predicted in a tone that was eerily similar to Professor Trelawney. Harry snorted at his boyfriend's theatrics.

"Care to make a wager?" Harry countered. He may have fallen asleep at times but what he had heard from the old man was that he was adamantly not wanting to come back.

Was it wrong to make a bet when Draco _knew_ he was right? Possibly. Was it wrong of him not to point out the things his lover had missed during his nap? Probably. "Of course." Not that he cared about doing the right thing. "What are the stakes?"

Harry hummed in thought. "I am need of a pick-me-up after this, so I say a blowjob."

"You are so on." Draco smirked as Dumbledore walked towards them.

They opened the door and barely took a step out when they heard a shout behind them.

"Alright, alright! I'll do it!" The man was wheezing, as if he had run a mile instead of the few feet that it was.

Draco turned smugly towards Harry, who was looking at him suspiciously. He leaned forward to whisper in his boyfriend's ear as Dumbledore talked to the man about the new position.

"I can't wait to feel your mouth wrapped around me."

Harry was wondering if telling Dumbledore to hurry up would lower the man's opinion of him much.

Dumbledore chuckled as the garden gate shut behind them. "Well done, Harry."

That had Draco scoffing. _What the hell?_

"I didn't do anything." Harry pointed out in surprise.

The man took his denial as modesty and countered it. "Oh yes you did. You showed Horace how much he has to gain by coming back."

Draco wanted to break something. He loved his boyfriend, he really did but he had been the one to do most of the work. Not Harry.

"Did you like him?" Dumbledore continued, either ignoring or unaware of the glare Draco was sending him.

"Er…" Harry trailed off, trying to come up with a diplomatic answer.

"No." Came Draco's blunt reply, causing Harry to laugh.

They both listened to the man tell them how Slughorn used to collect people as a teacher, sometimes smart ones, those who had charm, ambition or people that came from a powerful family.

"So, then me." Draco whispered to Harry.

"Only because humble was left out."

"Oi!" Draco whispered indignantly, tuning out Dumbledore's ramblings. "I will have you know that I am humble." The doubtful look had him shrugging. "I just choose to combine humble with a splash of a high ego."

"Those are antonyms."

Draco waved this away with his hand. "Antonyms that work well with each other."

Harry shook his head. "I am trying to figure out if that is an oxymoron or if you are a delusional genius."

"I am trying to figure out if that was a compliment hidden inside the insult or if it was your own form of an oxymoron." Draco countered.

"So, can you look out for that, Harry?"

They both shared confused looks, neither of them had listened to what Dumbledore had been saying in the slightest.

"Yes." Harry said firmly, deciding to pretend.

"I don't say it to turn you against him. I just want you to be aware that he will try and collect you."

Harry made a noise of agreement, continuing to pretend as if he had known that that was what the Headmaster had said all along. He elbowed Draco in the ribs when he heard a snort.

When they made it to the same spot they had apparated into, Dumbledore paused to set up a few silencing spells.

"Harry. Draco." The serious tone had them both straightening their spines.

"This was originally for your ears only." Dumbledore gestured towards Harry. "But for whatever reasons, there is now a team with the two of you." Draco couldn't tell if the man was pleased with this or not.

"I would like for you to take private lessons with me this year." He told Harry before looking to Draco. "You are welcome to join and add in input."

Draco arched his brows. This was important. This wasn't something the man would have included him into if he didn't find him trustworthy. He thought the man was _several_ years late in teaching Harry things. This was something that should've happened ages ago.

The statement had Harry's mind blanking for just a moment. The first thing that registered was that it was about time. He didn't say this but nodded his head in reply. He wondered what kind of things the man would want to teach him.

"Private lessons?" It was less of a question for Dumbledore as it was for himself. Harry was still picturing what kind of things they would be doing.

"I do believe it is time that I took a more active role in your education."

"What kind of things would we be learning?" Harry asked as he looked towards Draco, wishing he could read his mind. There was a narrowed contemplative look in silver eyes.

"A little of this, a little of that." Dumbledore vaguely told them, causing Draco to sigh and roll his eyes. He was so bloody tired of the vague shite.

"If I am having lessons with you, does that mean I won't have Occlumency lessons with Snape?" Harry wondered hopefully. He wasn't wanting to start that again.

Draco arched a brow at that. Harry hadn't mentioned that before. He thought it was one of the stupidest things he has heard in a long time. Which was saying something considering they had spent the afternoon with the Weasley twins. Having the spy, who is playing both sides, teach Harry things, whose mind is already susceptible to the Dark Lord, made no sense. If the Dark Lord had gleamed things from Harry while he was sleeping and _saw_ Severus teaching him the means to protect against the very plan the man was trying to accomplish, that would have been a death sentence for his godfather. Not to mention Severus was the _wrong_ person to teach Harry anything. The biased attitude and impatience would only end in disaster. Occlumency requires trust and a sense of comfort from the one teaching, which was asking _way_ too much from either of them.

" _Professor_ Snape." Dumbledore corrected. "And no, you will not."

" _Snape_." The emphasis Draco put on the name had Harry sighing. "Isn't the only one who knows Occlumency. I can teach you."

"Really?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco to him. "How kind of you." He noted suspiciously. He just knew his boyfriend would ask for something in return. The mischievous sparkle to grey eyes confirmed this.

"Excellent." Dumbledore interrupted cheerfully. "Onto some more pressing matters. Harry, I want you to keep your cloak on you at all times, even inside of Hogwarts."

Draco thought this was odd. His lover had shown him the invisibility cloak after a few times of him using it to get into his room. Having it on him at all times was suggesting that the man expected there to be trouble.

"Alright." Harry agreed with heavy confusion.

"I would also like to stress the importance of not leaving Grimmauld Place while you are there." The man looked at them both sternly. "While I understand the need to leave the Dursleys, it was quite dangerous for you to leave without any members of the order."

Draco disliked being told what to do but it wasn't as if the man was asking a lot of them. Where would they go anyways?

"Understood." They both said in unison.

Dumbledore smiled approvingly. "Wonderful. Let's get you both home. Wouldn't want to deprive Sirius the chance of worrying over you."

Harry would have pointed out that Remus was the one who would be worried. Sirius would be more likely to ask if they had done something they shouldn't have, so that he could judge it on the basis of it not being risky enough. But Dumbledore had grabbed hold of them and apparated them home.

* * *

"Do give my greetings to Remus and Sirius for me, will you?" That was all the man said before he apparated out of there, leaving them at the door.

"Thank Merlin that is over." Draco whispered as he knocked on the door louder than necessary. It amused him the lengths Sirius would go in attempting to quiet his mother.

"Draco, I told you that your magical signature was added into the wards. You both could have walked in." Sirius complained as he ushered them in before shooting spells at his mother's portrait.

"I must have missed that." Draco watched him fail repeatedly. Perhaps he was a little sadistic but watching Sirius suffer was one of his favorite pastimes.

Harry looked away to hide his grin and his eyes fell on Remus who was shaking his head while reading a book.

"Oh, did you hurt yourself?" Harry asked as the low light showed a disfigured mark on Remus' neck. He took a step forward only to wheeze a little in recognition.

 _"Oh."_ Harry whispered as he stepped back towards Draco.

Draco looked to see what Harry had been looking at. "I knew it." He wasn't remotely surprised.

"Knew what?" Sirius panted as he finally got the curtains shut.

"Know where you stick your cock."

 _"Oh my god_." Three surprised stares were thrown at Draco, who shrugged unrepentantly.

"That's kind of presumptuous." Harry argued as he collected his thoughts and got over the surprise. "It could be the other way around."

"Good point." Draco conceded as he looked to the two adults who were looking back and forth between them in a stunned manner. "I would ask for you to elaborate but I do not fancy regurgitating my dinner. I will stay ignorant on this."

"It would seem that I wasn't the only one keeping secrets." Harry noted as he looked at them. He wasn't upset in the slightest. He thought that Sirius needed someone like Remus to keep him in line. Merlin knows what would happen to him otherwise.

"We didn't want to." Remus pressed with feeling. "We just weren't sure how you would take it."

"I get it." Harry whispered as he looked to Sirius. "I wasn't sure how you would take my own relationship. You don't have to feel bad."

It was as if his words had taken weight off of their shoulders. "It's nice." Harry remarked. "Having parental figures that aren't just accepting of my own sexual orientation but also know what I am going through."

At their both watery eyes, he wondered if he had somehow insulted them. Before Harry could recall what he said, he was on the receiving end of a group hug. Sans Draco, who had recoiled away from anything as sappy as that.

"You think of us as parental figures?" Sirius whispered thickly.

"Yes." The 'who else' was clearly heard as he eyed his godfather.

"I swear you spend too much time with Draco."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." They all ignored the blonde as they continued their sentimental moment.

"I always wanted gay in-laws."

That got their attention. Harry just blinked rapidly at his boyfriend. "If that was your way of proposing, rethink it, change it and do it another time. Especially with more romance, candles and a promise of some kind of sex."

Draco snorted as he stood up and drew Harry towards him. "No, I wasn't proposing. We are too young and I would rather get married to you after the Dark Lord is taken care of." He paused to consider the demands. "Candles are little cliché but if that's what you want, okay. Sex is a given." He shrugged as a smirk formed on his lips. "Think of it more as a promise than a proposal." Harry was it for him, so if he was ever going to propose one day, it would be to him.

"Who said you have our permission?" Sirius asked breaking the moment.

"I did." Harry countered as a goofy smile graced his features. "Get to planning, Sirius. You can be our wedding coordinator for the wedding that _may_ happen in the future after Draco proposes at some undetermined time."

Harry looked to Draco as he made their way towards the stairs. "I do believe I owe you a winners blowjob."

That caused Sirius to cringe as he tuned them out until they were gone. "That was all hypothetical, right?" He asked Remus a little fearfully. "They aren't really going to get married one day, right?"

Remus regarded him in a pitying manner. "I would keep the wedding in the back of your mind." He patted him on the back reassuringly. "But don't ask me for help. I imagine Draco will be a horribly demanding groom." Of that, he was certain. The boy was already bossy, he couldn't imagine how much worse that would get during the stress of a wedding.

"Fred was right, this is hell." The horror in Sirius' tone had Remus cracking up as he made his way upstairs.

* * *

Draco smirked when Harry pushed him against the bed and practically ripped his cloak off of him. He got to work on Harry's clothes as well, needing the feel of his boyfriend's skin against him.

When clothes were discarded and creamy skin was released, Harry looked down at Draco with half lidded eyes. He took in flushed skin, lust filled eyes and a half hard cock.

"Just looking at you excites me." Harry praised as he ran a hand up and down Draco's sides. Loving the way muscles spasmed under his touch.

"I can tell." Draco meant it to come out flippantly but it was a touch breathless as he looked at Harry's hard prick. That would never not cause a reaction from him. The sight alone had him achingly hard.

Harry got on his knees and kissed from a pale knee up to a slightly shaking thigh. He knew that Draco wasn't a fan of teasing but it was the Slytherin's fault for teaching him to be sadistic in the first place.

The first lick to his balls had Draco closing his eyes as he placed a hand on Harry's head.

When it seemed that all Harry was content to do was fondle him, Draco opened his eyes to glare at his lover. The defiance in green eyes had him huffing.

Harry gripped Draco's cock firmly in his hands, loving the way it pulsed in his palms. He swirled his tongue around the tip a few times before moving his hand and swallowing him the best he could. His boyfriend was thick.

"Yes." Draco moaned as he threw his head back. Harry was talented with his mouth and definitely knew how to use it. Wandering hands were exploring his body, leaving behind a hot trail of warmth. The sensation was something Draco loved.

When Harry lifted his mouth off of him, Draco almost let out a whine.

"I love seeing you like this." Harry whispered. "Love the way you become inhibited." He quickly put his mouth back on the leaking shaft.

"Only you." Draco whispered as he tightened his hold on Harry's hair. "Only you get to see me like this." He bit his lip at the possessive look he was being given. That was a thrill.

The urge to thrust up into the deliciously warm mouth was tempting but he barely held himself back. He slid one of his hands up to his own nipples to pinch and twist them.

Harry couldn't help it, Draco was too erotic for him to not reach for his own cock.

A slick noise reached Draco's ears that wasn't the slight slurping noise of Harry's mouth. He looked down and moaned loudly at the sight of his boyfriend jacking off.

"Fuck." Draco swore as he closed his eyes tightly. He couldn't look at that for long without wanting to come immediately.

The pleasant ache of Harry's jaw as he accommodated Draco's girth had Harry closing his eyes as he quickened the pace of his hand.

Draco groaned when Harry moaned around his cock. The pleasure mounted and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer.

On one of his downward glides of his mouth, Harry slid a finger against the hard skin, slicking it with spit. He used his last free hand to circle Draco's entrance.

"Yes." Draco demanded as he spread his legs wider, allowing Harry more room. He wanted those fingers inside him.

The increase in volume of Draco's moans were so intoxicating. Harry couldn't help but tighten his lips and suck harder, loving the choked noise that his boyfriend released. He pushed his finger in to the hilt and felt Draco go stock still.

"Ngh! Harry!" Draco thrusted his hips slightly as he erupted down Harry's throat. His mind left him as his body quaked. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but the sounds of Harry's quiet moans had him forcing himself to come to and look down.

"Fuck." Draco swore at the erotic view of Harry still on his knees, his hand rapidly jerking up and down, eyes closed and mouth dropped open as strings of moans were released. This was an image that would be forever seared into his brain.

Draco leaned over the bed and kissed Harry, startling the other boy. It was only a few seconds before he felt his mouth invaded by the wicked tongue that had just gotten him to completion.

Harry whimpered as he tightened his hold on his dick. The fact that Draco was practically tasting himself shouldn't turn him on so much but fuck, it sure did. He thrusted his tongue firmly against Draco's as he felt his climax approaching.

Draco moaned as he reached down past the rapidly moving hand and cupped Harry's balls.

That was the tipping point for Harry. He clenched his eyes tighter and felt his muscles seize up as he came on his hand and chest with a loud groan.

The way Harry sank to the floor and panted harshly had Draco arching a brow in amusement.

"You going to sleep down there?" He questioned. "Just let me know and I'll hand you my pillow."

"Why yours and not mine?" Asked Harry when his mind cleared.

"If you won't lie in the bed then I need something of yours up here. Because I am not sleeping on the ground. No amount of sex will make the hard floor look like a good idea."

Harry's heart melted a little at the first part. "That's kind of sweet."

Draco glared before flopping on the bed with his limbs stretched out, providing no room for Harry. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The denial had Harry rolling his eyes as he dragged himself up off the floor. He maneuvered himself around the odd position Draco had decided to adopt and laid his head on a warm chest.

"I love you." Harry whispered as his mind started to drift for the second time of the night. When he felt Draco's arms wrap around him, his mind knew that he was safe.

Draco smiled despite himself as he looked down at the nearly asleep boy. "I love you too." He whispered fondly as he closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his boyfriend.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I would REALLY like to thank everyone for reviewing this series! I still quite haven't figured out if there is a way of replying to them without it going straight to your inbox. I read all your comments and I love them all. I wish it was more of a comment section but that's alright. Thank you! You have my love.**

 **If you are wondering why I didn't just gloss over things with Slughorn, there is a good reason for that. This was something that needed to be shown. I did use some choice wording from the books but changed most of it around.**

 **This one was a little bit more involved with Draco and his thoughts. It wasn't exactly planned but it is how it came to me. I think it is mainly because we know what Harry thought originally, you know? We know his take on this stuff but we don't know what Draco might have done. To get his input is one of the entire points of this series.**

 **Realistically, I would never have been able to make Sirius act warm towards Draco right off the bat. That isn't his style nor is it mine. But the character growth and understanding he showed Draco is everything. I was seriously touched by his insight and emotional barring when he was explaining himself and his reasons to Draco. That might just be because I am a big baby but still! And when he said he would save him too? *Sniffles***

 **The masses spoke and want Wolfstar. I for a few of you, that was not something you were hoping for, but it was definitely the most requested. The popular vote won that hands down.**

 **No, they aren't engaged. I shouldn't have to say that but I just know I would get comments about it. Buttttt... who knows? Maybe the future? *Wiggles brows up and down suggestively* maybe even a *wink and a nudge*. Alright I'll stop.**

 **I laced clues, hints and foreshadowing all up in this bitch. Swearing was totally necessary. Don't judge me. ;P**

 **I think that is all! I shall be back soon-ish. Take me seriously but don't hold me to that.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	4. Senses are Essential

**Author's Notes:**

 **NOTE! This series will go longer than I originally intended and for the purpose of this, I have decided to post them all together. I will be keeping the other ones that are already up, still posted. I just won't be adding separate ones for this. SO, essentially it will seem like a book. But keep in mind that each chapter is its own addition. Which can have time skips and whatnot.**

 **There is Smut in this story. If that is not your thing, then skip over it. :)**

 **!Warning!- I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape or form. All rights to the characters are trademarked by J.K. Rowling. The only thing is mine is the way I spin the story. It is for entertainment only and not part of the official story line.**

* * *

"Oi!" Ron cried out indignantly when he was shoved forward out of the fireplace, _nearly_ spiraling him over the rug and cracking his head on the banister. The only thing that had stopped this from happening was him placing his foot out, causing it to slam against the ground harder than necessary, but at least it wasn't his head.

"George! I'm going to kill you." He ground out when his brothers exited the floo. "That bloody hurt."

"You shouldn't have taken so long." Both twins retorted together as they dusted themselves off.

"What are you boys arguing about?" Molly asked as she too exited the floo. "You better not be fighting. We don't have time for this."

Ron sighed heavily, figures. It wasn't even worth the argument. He glared at his brothers as he waited for the rest of the family to come through. "Do I get to participate in the meeting this time?"

"No." Several voices spoke up in refusal. Ron looked around and noticed that his parents, Sirius and Remus had answered the question.

"Sixteen should be old enough to join the Order." That wasn't a pout. Definitely not.

"Tough shite." Fred mouthed at him behind his mother's back.

"Ow!" Fred and George cried when their mother smacked the back of their heads.

"I didn't even say anything!" George honestly muttered in pure confusion, shooting his twin a dark look.

"You didn't have to." Molly sniffed. "I know you."

At least there was some kind of karma in the world. Ron schooled his features in a blank expression but he just couldn't stop the snort from releasing when he saw his brothers rub the back of their heads. George getting blamed too had honestly made his entire day.

"At least we can see Harry for a little while." Ginny changed the subject when it looked like George might argue back. "Haven't seen him since the school year ended."

Sirius and Remus shared a look before clearing their throats. "Harry is up in his room but he is busy at the moment. I am afraid you will have to wait until he is done." Remus explained with an apologetic look.

"What's he doing?" Hermione wondered with furrowed brows.

"I think she means, who, not what." George whispered quietly to his twin causing Fred to snicker.

Ron narrowed his eyes his at his brothers' amused faces and at Sirius' partially disgusted look. It was all making sense. He sighed heavily as he fought down the urge to cringe. So, Malfoy was here. _Lovely._

As more people began to trickle in, the hallway was becoming cramped.

"Why can't we just go see Harry?" Ginny complained. "It's not like he would mind us interrupting."

Ron snorted despite himself. "Trust me Gin, he would mind."

"How do you know?" Hermione wondered with pinched brows. "Do you know what he is doing?"

"I have a pretty good idea." He tried giving her a meaningful look but wasn't sure if she had understood what he was hinting at.

Hermione seemed suspicious but let it go in favor of watching the rest of the Order come in and out of the kitchen. "Fairly big meeting today." She bit her lip in thought.

"Introducing the possibility of two new members." Tonks told her conspiratorially as she exited the kitchen to welcome the teenagers, waving once at Sirius who was leaving the room.

"Any word on who it is?" Mundungus grumbled as he inspected a polished silver plate hanging on the wall.

"No." Tonks shook her head in disappointment, hair changing from pink to brown rapidly. "Sirius and Remus know but they are rather tight lipped at the moment."

"That's unusual." Moody's gruff voice sounded before the clank of his cane could be heard. "Sirius couldn't keep his trap shut if his life depended on it."

"I resent that." Sirius yelled from inside the kitchen doorway, where he had been guiding people in. "If the incentive is high enough, secrets are safe with me."

"Please spare us from your incessant boasting." Snape drawled as he walked through the door.

"Ah, Snivellus. I was hoping you wouldn't be making it. It's a shame old Voldy hasn't disposed of you yet." The false cheery tone to his voice had a few people shaking their heads.

"The meeting is about to start." Moody interrupted before Snape could argue.

"Good." Two relieved voices panted as they came into the room as well. "Got held up." Charlie apologized as he smacked soot off of Bill's shoulder.

Bill smiled warmly at his younger siblings, who had greeted them before he looked to Sirius. "Are you sure you don't want to give us any hints? I find myself rather intrigued. I can't remember there ever being a meeting for any of us when we joined."

Sirius rolled his eyes as he firmly refused to give anything away. He ushered everyone in with a lazy flick of his hand. Only when the last guest was inside, did he turn back around and give the three teenagers one last warning. "Leave Harry be."

"What do you think?" Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione when the door was shut and magically sealed. "Should we go up anyways?"

"You couldn't pay me enough to go up there." Ron shuddered heavily. If Harry really was with Malfoy in his room, then there wasn't a chance in hell he was interrupting that.

"What is it you know?" His sister demanded with a glare.

"We should tell her." Hermione whispered but not low enough for the younger girl to have been left out.

"No." The hard denial startled both Hermione and Ginny.

"Why?" Asked Hermione. "She's his friend too, she deserves to know. The whole family does."

"Harry will tell everyone in his own time. It isn't our business to tell." He could tell that she could at the very least agree with that. "Besides, I am sure he will ease everyone into it. My guess, is he has a plan."

* * *

"H-how is this going to help me with Occlumency?" Harry choked out as Draco pumped two fingers in and out of his arse while he laid back on the floor.

Draco smirked against tan skin before he sucked a mark on his lover's neck. "You can't protect a chaotic mind. Clearing all thoughts and emotions is essential."

This wasn't news to Harry. He had heard all of this from Snape. But the Potions Master had _never_ gone this route. Thank fucking god.

"This is a good method to get you relaxed." Draco whispered as he tongued a lobe before gently nibbling it. "If your brain is too active, then attempting to clear your mind will be pointless. It is easier to control a still puddle than a rapidly flowing creek."

"And sex is the answer?"

"Well, I have to get something out of this, don't I?" Draco retorted easily as he thrusted his fingers in harder, loving the sweet moan that was released.

Harry loved that his boyfriend was a Slytherin. Fuck, this was the best idea they have had in a while.

"Fuck me." It was just as much of a demand as he was pleading.

"Mmm." Draco moaned as he grabbed the lube and quickly slicked himself up. "My pleasure."

Harry furrowed his brows when he felt hands lift his legs up higher than normal. "What are you doing?"

"I want to try something new."

He really should have been suspicious by the challenging tone but Harry had always been a sucker for Draco's challenges. "Alright."

"Wow." Harry whooshed out when not only his legs were lifted but so was his entire lower body. He was practically resting his weight on his shoulders as his legs were pushed passed their normal lengths, leaving his arse completely in the open. The blood was already going to his head. "This is going to get uncomfortable very quickly."

"Then I guess it's my job to distract you." Draco whispered as he slowly slid his cock inside Harry's arse.

The stance didn't allow Harry to throw his head back, so he turned it instead as he let out a low groan. "Oh." He whimpered as this new position had Draco's prick resting right against his prostate.

All the discomfort on his boyfriend's face was quickly replaced with pleasure, which had Draco smirking on the inside. He waited until impatient green eyes narrowed on him before he slowly pulled back and firmly snapped his hips forward.

They both moaned as one, eyes still staring intently at each other.

"Fuck." Harry swore as his eyes closed and he clenched his fists, wishing he had something to grip. Sex with Draco was always intense, he loved it.

Silver eyes tracked every swallow, sigh and moan. Draco bit his lip as he looked down at watched his cock slide in and out. Watched the way he was gripped tightly, loving the feel of Harry wrapped around him.

"Harder." Harry begged as he tried to thrust down but it was hard in this position. It put strain on his shoulders, which didn't feel that great.

That was something Draco could easily do. He groaned softly as he not only began moving harder and rougher but also increased the pace as well.

"Yes!" Harry cried out, not needing anything more than this. "So good, Draco." He loved how full he felt with the thick cock inside him.

Draco almost wished that he could change positions so that he could easily kiss Harry but this was just fine. Especially with the way Harry was clenching around him.

There was a strain on Harry's muscles but he ignored this as each pounding thrust of Draco's had his prostate being hit deliciously.

With the pleasure mounting, Harry couldn't help but reach up and grip his aching dick tightly.

Draco licked his lips at the sight, his hips snapping harder in response.

A keening cry escaped Harry's lips as he quickened his pace. He looked to Draco curiously. "You like it when I touch myself."

It wasn't a question but Draco nodded anyways, eyes entranced on the fast-moving wrist that was still jerking a leaking shaft.

"I like when you are the one touching me." Harry admitted breathlessly, moaning at the thought of strong hands finishing him off. "But this is good too."

"Come Harry." Draco demanded. "I want you to make yourself come."

Harry definitely loved the way the demand was breathy but still had meaning behind it. A part of him wanted to deny the demand just on principle but he was so close to finishing that he decided to just go with it.

With each fast stroke, Draco matched this with his hips moving impossibly faster. He wanted to follow the pace of his lover's hand.

"Draco—I—" Harry clenched his eyes tightly as he felt his muscles lock. Moans were turning into screams as he felt one more hard thrust push him over the edge, coming hard.

Draco watched the splotches reach near Harry's face as they landed on the tan chest. It was erotic and enough to have him increasing the pace even further as he too chased his own climax.

"Draco." Harry whispered, eyes still closed and blissfully sated as he felt Draco still thrusting inside of him.

The whisper was his undoing. Draco stilled as he felt his orgasm pour out of him. He weakly shifted his hips, letting Harry's clenching arse milk him completely.

As his legs were slowly placed on the floor, Harry began to notice a tense throb in his shoulders. That was unpleasant but he was too relaxed from his climax to care about that. Maybe later it would bother him.

Draco propped himself on his side, so that he could peer down at Harry as he ran his fingers through the messy locks. The flushed cheeks, glazed eyes and blissful smile was a sight that he loved to see on the other boy.

"I'm definitely relaxed now." Harry whispered as he closed his eyes and leaned into the hand playing with his hair. He blindly lifted his arms to pull Draco's face down, wanting that mouth on his own.

The kiss was more smiles than anything but Draco sighed happily into Harry's mouth before enthusiastically kissing back.

"You ready to learn?" The question was whispered against lips as Harry chose to continue snogging the Slytherin instead of replying. Occlumency wasn't something he wanted to be doing anyways.

Draco chuckled before pulling away. "Come on, love." The way the brunette looked down, cheeks went pink and a small smile lifted at the corners had him realizing that he had never said that before. It was obvious that endearments were something that Harry liked. Saying sappy things was _not_ something that he himself liked to do but if got this kind of reaction, then he would have to get used it.

"If you can even _remotely_ protect your mind, then I will offer you something in return."

That got Harry's attention, he sat up and peered into silver eyes that were soft but serious at the same time.

"Like what?" There was definitely something suspicious to Harry's tone, which had Draco smirking in response. It was always smart to question _anything_ that a Slytherin offers.

"What do you want, Harry?" Each word was said slowly as a hand trailed up his naked body.

Distraction. Harry may not be the smartest person in the world but he knew every part of his boyfriend and could read him perfectly. Draco was attempting to distract him. If they hadn't just had sex, then it _might_ have worked.

"I want you to be nice to the Order."

Right for the jugular. Draco let out an aghast noise as he leaned away and regarded the Gryffindor with a clearly horrified expression.

"That's like asking a bogart not to frighten people. I can't change my inner self."

Harry snorted as he pulled the grumpy blonde into his arms. "I would never ask you to change who you are. I _know_ you are going to say something to embarrass me, no doubt because it is lewd." He sighed when Draco's lips twitched.

"Just as I know you are going to insult at least five people in the span of two minutes. Your sarcasm is going to fly over many people's heads and your sharp tongue will probably make more enemies than supporters. But all of that will be reflected on me too." Harry pointed out.

"I could care less what some of them think. But it would go a long way if you at least pretended to look as if you were trying to nice, especially since the Order are the ones who will decide if they want to induct us."

Draco hummed in thought. "So, you just want me to pretend? Because that is something I can do."

"Draco." The resigned sigh had Draco feeling chastised. He didn't want to play nice, didn't want to be somebody he wasn't. But the truth of the situation was that he needed their support. If the Order decided to not allow him in, then it could ruin a lot of things for him _and_ put Harry in a tough position. That was something he didn't want to do. He never wanted to burden his lover with anything.

"Alright." Draco conceded as he locked eyes with Harry. "I will try to be nice but I will do so in a way that won't compromise my beliefs. If they can't accept me as I am then I don't want to be included."

Harry smiled softly as he kissed a pale cheek. "That's all I ask."

"But the second meeting is not included in this." Draco warned. "My wickedly charming self is coming full force after this one."

"Good." Harry meant it too. He loved everything about Draco and would hate to see the blonde pretend to be someone that he just wasn't.

"This is all speculation, you know. At least until you _actually_ put some effort into Occlumency."

There was a challenge there. One that Harry was going to let bait him. He may not want to learn any of this but he knew that he had to do it anyways. He lifted his hands in a defeated manner, as if to say, 'go ahead'.

"Sit up." There was a demand in the tone but Harry found it in intriguing. He wanted to see how well his boyfriend could teach him. It _had_ to be better than Snape's methods. It just had to be.

When they were sitting on the floor, directly across from each other, Draco cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"Close your eyes." Still completely demanding but Harry did as was asked, wondering where this was going.

"What can you see? Not with your eyes but with your other senses." Draco whispered as he observed his lover intently.

It was an interesting question. Asking him to see without his eyes was almost an oxymoron but Harry was intrigued enough to not comment.

Harry furrowed his brows when he could _feel_ power. Not in an overpowering way but more of just a presence. Was it possible to feel power like this? Was that him? Was he feeling himself? A long pause as he tried to delve deeper. He leaned forward, towards where he knew Draco was.

"I feel _you_. As in touch."

Draco arched a brow, they weren't even touching. "I imagine I probably feel weird to your senses." Especially considering how different they were.

"No." Harry argued with a shake of his head, keeping his eyes closed. "I feel your power. I feel your presence. I feel you beyond a simple touch."

That had Draco letting out a low whistle as he blinked rapidly at the brunette still just sitting there.

"What does my presence feel like?" He wondered curiously.

The question had Harry leaning impossibly closer as he tried to keep his bottom half still on the ground. "Compatibility."

"What?" Draco was baffled. That was not even remotely what he had thought was going to be said.

Harry smiled softly as he tried to formulate just what it was that he was aiming to say. "There's just this compatibility to you that meshes with me, with my own presence. I feel you and want to take it in. I want to wrap my own presence inside of you."

"That is surprisingly kinky."

Harry laughed loudly as he blindly reached forward to slap his boyfriend on the leg. "Don't ruin the moment." He teased gently.

"You don't feel anything dark?" Draco wondered as he decided to be serious for the moment. It was interesting that Harry wasn't sensing his magic as he himself would. Perhaps that was important. Perspective maybe?

What does dark feel like? That was on the tip of Harry's tongue but he chose to ignore that. He could remember the presence of Quirrell and the way Voldemort had clung to the man. Could remember the way Riddle's diary had felt, remembered that presence as well as the aura to the graveyard. There was a darkness there and that was one gleaming opportunity to compare to but it was also wrong. Draco felt nothing like that.

Harry opened his mouth but then closed it again as he thought back over everything. Darkness was a label. A generalization. He couldn't look at Voldemort's presence and then compare it to Draco. That wasn't fair nor was it right. Dark or light was a relative term. It changed with each person. Who was to say what a darkness really was? Perhaps this was just magic. Maybe he was just feeling magic in general. Instead of having these labeling terms, maybe everyone was just different.

Perhaps it shouldn't be gleamed as dark, light or grey. There were people that didn't fit any of those titles. Draco was dark but light as well. Voldemort was only dark. Dumbledore… well he wasn't too sure about the man. His first guess would be to say only light but that didn't really fit. Snape seemed to be only dark but he was positive there was some kind of light in there. The Weasleys were light. Sirius was probably only light but with dark teachings. Remus would know the touches of dark magic but couldn't really say if there was a blend. It _changed_ with each person. Perhaps magic was just a spectrum of many things and everyone was just different and there was no right or wrong way to be. No true definition to describe someone. Because there would always be somebody that just didn't fit that mold.

The question was far harder than Harry really thought it would be. No, he couldn't feel anything dark because he wasn't sure if that was the right descriptor to begin with.

"I feel you, Draco. I just feel you. It isn't a darkness or a light. It is just your presence. It's what defines you and I won't classify it with a title."

Draco's eyes widened at that as he hummed in thought. It was obvious that he had missed something here but the conviction in Harry's tone let him know that arguing about this was pointless.

"Alright." Draco whispered as he fought the urge to run his fingers along tanned skin.

"But I love it." Whispered Harry just as quietly as the blonde's tone had been. "I love your presence. Love the way it feels. I could spend forever just like this."

Draco was rather glad that Harry's eyes were closed. He felt his cheeks heat up and he lowered his head. "You're such a sap."

Can it count as a reprimand if it's said so fondly? Harry didn't think so. He smiled widely as he reached out his hands and pulled any part of his lover's body to him and held on tightly.

The action had Draco letting out a breathy laugh as he sighed happily. "This is supposed to be a serious Occlumency lesson, you know. Not whatever this is."

"I like this better." The immediate response came in. Not bothering to pretend to be interested in Occlumency.

"So do I." Draco admitted softly. "But that doesn't mean we can succumb to it. We need to get somewhere or we will be up here all day and even all night."

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually." Harry pointed out before he leapt away when Draco began tickling him mercilessly.

"Be serious." Chided Draco with lips quirking up.

When Harry huffed and got back into position with his eyes still closed, did Draco continue.

"I want you to use your ears now. Tell me what you can hear."

There was a stillness to the room, something that Harry had never paid attention to before. Did the eyes really distract him from his other senses? Or was this just because he was _really_ paying attention now?

It was interesting to notice the different depths that can be gleamed from just one thing. He could still feel Draco's presence but this time from a different perspective. This time he could hear it. Hear the different shifting of noises that signified his lover's magic. There was an almost melody that whispered around the room. Only, it was soft, so soft that he almost overlooked it.

"You are beautiful." Harry whispered as he wished he could touch it. Wished that he could just surround himself in everything that was Draco.

What was with the sappy shite? Draco cursed his pale skin as he could feel the heat radiating off of his face, _again_. "You don't have to seduce me with flattery. I am already yours."

Harry grinned widely as he shook his head. "I am telling you what I hear. I can hear you, Draco." A pause as he sighed with a goofy smile. "And it's beautiful."

Damnit. A grin was overtaking Draco's features as he tried fighting it. But it was futile. Why was he with someone so sentimental?

"I love you." Draco whispered. _That was why_. Because he was just as fucking sappy. Salazar, what has the world come to? He looked to the ceiling as he mourned the loss of his reputation that he just _knew_ was burning in flames. Stupid Gryffindors and their charming personalities. It was all Harry's fault.

Harry's heart skipped several beats, sending his pulse into a state or erratic thumping. "I love you too." Merlin, Draco was _everything._

There was so much conviction in the statement that Draco knew Harry meant it. Not that he had ever doubted his boyfriend's love for him, but it was sweet to hear. He sighed internally. Why was he caring about anything being sweet?

Harry cleared his throat, knowing that Draco would want to change the subject soon. "Should I try smell next?"

"Go ahead." Draco whispered as he took in his lover's features, memorizing them, searing them into his mind forever.

This one was hard. "I smell sex."

The blunt answer drew a surprised snort out of Draco. Possibly his favorite smell, besides his boyfriend's natural essence.

Harry inhaled deeply as he tried to smell in ways that he wouldn't normally do. There was definitely an overpowering smell of sex, which had him shifting a little in remembrance. But he pushed past this and settled on trying to dig deeper.

This was harder than he thought it would be. What in the world was he supposed to be smelling here? Did Draco's power have a smell? Or was he focusing on his boyfriend too much? Should he be trying to smell other things in the room too?

Focusing on something else was rather hard. Draco was such a beacon. Despite not being able to see him, he could feel it in all of his other senses. If his mind was only going to gleam this one thing, then why fight it? It was obvious that he had a one-track mind when it concerned the blonde.

An earthy quality assaulted his nose and Harry just knew that this was Draco's smell underneath all of the products the boy used. But there was more to it. He cocked his head to the side as he smelled something else. It was barely there, almost like entering an old room that hadn't been used in years. A distant memory. That was what this was like. It was faint and just a tiny whiff of _something_. Is that what Draco's magic or presence smelled like? He felt his brows wrinkle in confusion as he tried to make sense of all of this. But it was just too hard.

"I can smell your presence. I just don't know how to describe it."

Draco nodded as he smiled. "Good. That means your sensory skills are up to par."

Compliments weren't something that Harry had ever really gotten before. Sure, people praised him for being the one to survive as a baby but that was really the extent. No one ever looked at his abilities and complimented him on that. He felt a wave of pride sweep him up and it was wonderful. It was nice having his boyfriend be supportive.

"What about taste?" Questioned Harry. That was the last one after sight was taken out of the picture.

Draco tilted his head back and forth as he tried to decide how to go about that one. "Using taste as a sense in means of magic is hard. It entwines so effortlessly into touch that it is hard to make a distinction."

"Oh." Harry breathed as he concentrated back on the feel of Draco again. He could feel his lover and feel that same warm enchanting presence. Concentration was almost his undoing. It was hard to disassociate anything besides the feeling. Was there really taste in there? Was there really something else mixed into the heady feeling of losing oneself in the touch of someone else's magic?

What was the difference between touch and taste? That was the real question. It wasn't touch and taste in the normal setting either. This was almost theoretically, since he wasn't actually doing either of those things. Harry huffed out as he tried to understand.

To taste was to take in something into his own body. Instead of concentrating on the presence of Draco, perhaps he should be trying to take what was there into himself?

Harry took a deep breath as he imagined he was taking essences of the presence in the air into his own body. As if it was the oxygen he needed or even the sustenance of nutrients.

 _Fuck_.

If Harry had thought it was heady before, that was nothing compared to what he was experiencing right now. The taste of Draco's presence was nearly indescribable. How could something like this even exist? It was every weakness to his will and every reason to keep living. Merlin, it was as if life itself was bottled up and he had swallowed it in one gulp.

"Oh my."

The awe to Harry's tone had Draco startling. Had his boyfriend really managed to separate taste and touch? On the first try? That was something he himself had only managed to do a few times and with so much effort it weakened him.

"Draco, I… I…" He trailed off not entirely sure what in the fuck he was going to say. This was all so much. Harry knew without a doubt that this was dangerous. Perhaps his other senses were great in delving deeper but not taste. This was something that shouldn't be done to most people. He shuddered in disgust at the thought of tasting any part of Voldemort. No. This wasn't something that should be done without some kind of deeper understanding and trust of the other person. There wasn't a single person besides Draco that he would want to taste. Not even his friends' magic or presence was worth it. No. He didn't want to know them on a level like this.

"Thank you." Harry managed to get out. Saying the only thing his mind could think of.

"What?" Draco asked inelegantly.

Harry smiled softly at the confusion that was palpable in his tone. "Thank you for showing me this." Tasting Draco's magic was a gift in of itself and he was going to treat it as such.

The gratitude was almost Draco's undoing. He took a deep breath and reigned in all control, so that he didn't just throw himself at his boyfriend. That would be undignified. He was above that.

"So, I know there is some kind of deeper meaning to this. I am just waiting to understand why you had me reach out with my senses." What did this have to do with Occlumency? He opened his eyes to peer at his boyfriend curiously.

Draco smiled at the change of subject. Knowing that Harry just understood him. He cleared his throat.

"Your eyes can be tricked easily. Most people rely so heavily on sight that they never protect their other senses. They believe that what they see is real and unshakable." He pulled out Remus' wand, that had been loaned to him for the lesson. It was unlikely that his own wand would produce the Ministry finding out, since this was a magical home and they can't really detect a child from a parent in situations like that but he wanted to be safe.

He waved the wand and a bouquet of flowers appeared.

"Who's trying to seduce who now?" Harry teased as he reached for the flowers.

Draco smiled as he moved them out of the Gryffindor's reach. "No. I want you to just look." When he was sure he had the brunette's attention, he continued. "What are your eyes telling you I am holding?"

The question had Harry arching a brow as he looked at the flowers. They were rather beautiful. They reminded him of daisies, only instead of the white petals, they were purple. A deep purple that accented the yellow center in a beautiful way. He had never really paid attention much to flowers, outside of the few that his Aunt used to plant in her garden.

"I think these are Asters, right?"

Draco was impressed. He didn't know that Harry knew anything about flowers.

"It would be if they were really flowers."

That had Harry freezing as he looked back to the flowers in his lover's hand. If they weren't flowers, then what were they?

At Draco's pointed look, he thought back to the lesson. Senses. He closed his eyes, cutting off the chance of the flowers being able to lie to his eye sight.

"Can I touch them?"

Draco extended his hand out and placed them on the palm that was patiently waiting.

The texture was wrong. Completely wrong for what a flower should feel like. It was scratchy and hard. He furrowed his brows as he clenched lightly. "Is this a stick?"

"Yes." Draco agreed readily. "But what would you have done if I had charmed them to feel as if they were flowers?"

Harry bit his lip as he questioned this. He leaned forward and inhaled. There wasn't the smell that one would associate with flowers at all. There was no smell whatsoever.

"They don't smell like flowers."

Draco nodded his head in approval, not that Harry could see it. "But what would you have done if I spelled them to smell as they should?"

Harry grumbled as he was forced to dig deeper. If the flowers looked, smelled and felt like flowers, he probably _wouldn't_ have done much else. Which was a scary thought. Had there been other instances where his eyes had tricked him into seeing something that was actually false? For the sake of the demonstration, he tried to use his other senses as well.

The magic surrounding the stick/flowers was the same as Draco's presence, which he supposed was a good way of indicating who had been the caster. But that wouldn't really help right now.

"Can you give me an actual flower?"

Draco hummed in thought as he did as he was asked. Placing a real Aster in his lover's other hand.

Harry clenched his eyes tightly in concentration as he felt between the two summoned things in his hands. There _was_ a difference between the two. It was hard to grasp just what was different but there was a subtle change.

It took him a moment to realize that the stick had extra magic surrounding it. Which made sense. It was summoned just as the real flower but it was _also_ glamoured to look like a flower. It would require more magic.

Harry opened his eyes as he placed the stick on the floor. "Alright. So, I need to be more aware of my surroundings and not trust my eyes. But what does that have to do with Occlumency?"

Draco huffed as he leaned away and placed most of his weight on his elbows. "If I am going to try and get into your mind, _I_ need to rely on a means of tricking _your_ mind. That is where the senses come into play. It isn't just power and the spell that grants someone the opportunity to break into the mind. Manipulating the senses and using trickery goes a long way."

He could tell that Harry wasn't completely understanding him. "Take your dreams for example. They weren't _really_ dreams. He was sending you his own thoughts and false constructed traps. To do that, he would have to get you invested in what you were _seeing_ and not what was actually there. The mind is harder to trick than your eyes but if you were solely relying on what you were looking at, then your mind would follow suit." Draco paused as he crossed his arms.

"He showed you Sirius in the Ministry. But during the time you saw this, did you feel out the intruding magic? Did you sense the feel of it? Or even hear it? Not the words of the false vision, I mean the sound of the magic itself? The sound of his magic would have been tangible. The scent of his presence in your mind would have been glaring."

Harry wasn't sure if he was being reprimanded or not. It felt as if he was.

Draco cupped Harry's cheek. "I don't mean to offend." He promised. "If it had been just the connection between you, it would have felt different. You were focused on what you were seeing and your emotions of it being Sirius blinded your other senses."

This had Harry trying to recall if there had been a difference between his normal dreams and the false one. He had been overwhelmed with worry for his godfather and hadn't paid any attention to anything else.

Harry nudged the hand holding his cheek gently before separating.

"Even if someone is forcibly entering your mind and you _know_ that they are inside, sight is _still_ lying to you."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he thought back to all of the lessons with Snape and the times that he had failed at blocking the man.

"When one uses Legilimency, they use the persons thoughts as a distraction just as much as a means to an end. Typically, someone resorting to this is aiming to find something specific. People don't just use Legilimency on a whim. It can be dangerous. So, there is an underlying cause to why they are in your mind in the first place."

Harry nodded in understanding, following along the line of thought.

"Thoughts are jumbled, chaotic and messy at the best of times. Most people have no order or control in what they think. So, when someone breaks into their mind, they have to wade through all of the chaotic things going on. Which will result in random memories from all over the place being brought forward."

This had Harry humming. Snape had pulled out all kinds of memories from his mind. They had been rather random, not really a line of thought or in a time line. Which he supposed showed that the intention hadn't been to search for anything but more of just entering his mind for the sake of the lesson.

"A skilled Legilimens will use these random memories that don't have to do with what they are looking for as a distraction. Causing the victim to look at the memories _with_ them. Which will have the person caught up in trying to hide the memories instead of _really_ focusing on the issue at hand."

Again, that made sense to Harry. He had watched the memories with Snape then too. He had been duped in a way that wasn't obvious.

"Forcing the person to leave your mind _is_ important but it isn't always the easiest thing to accomplish. Instead of getting worked up on what the person is seeing, it is always wise to turn the tables on _them_." Draco smirked at the way Harry sat up straighter.

"They are already in your head, show them an onslaught of what's in there. Show them the things that you could care less about them witnessing. Show them so much that they can't take it. Overload them with years and years' worth of memories in seconds. It's an overload that will send them reeling in no time."

Harry hummed in part amusement and thought. That seemed like a good concept of kicking someone out _after the fact_. "But what about blocking them before they can try?"

Draco scooted closer as he looked into Harry's eyes. "That is rather difficult, actually. If you _know_ that someone is about to perform Legilimency on you then it becomes marginally easier. But when is life ever that easy? Using Occlumency is a preventive measure to help protect the mind but it isn't something that should be done at all times. That is draining to not only your magic but also your mind." He didn't want to teach Harry the same way he was taught. That wasn't an option. Neither his father nor Bellatrix were adequate teachers.

"Clearing your mind in theory is what most people use but even an empty mind is susceptible to someone else's probing methods. Clearing your mind won't protect you completely. It gives off an illusion, as if your mind is impenetrable _but_ that isn't really the case. If one is to only clear their mind, then a really powerful Legilimens can overpower this and it will leave you a victim still."

Draco huffed as he tried to figure out a way to help. "I suppose if you were to draw up a shield, then clearing your mind might help but I disagree. Everyone does things differently."

"Alright." Harry agreed as he moved until he could lay his head on Draco's shoulder, still not caring that they were naked. "How do _you_ protect your mind?"

Draco ran his fingers through black locks as he hummed. "Eye sight is a weakness. I have been telling you this since the beginning of the lesson. Your eyes lie to you. _But_ it is a tactic that will be used against you. Eye contact is essential if someone is performing Legilimency on you. At least directly, with a normal person who doesn't have a connection with you." The last bit was amended with a shake of his head.

"I can tell you what I do but that might not work for _you_. Since I am not the one with a connection to the Dark Lord. I rely on my senses. Knowing that not everything meets the eye is essential. If my other senses pick up on something, then I draw up an Occlumency shield and don't make eye contact with _anyone_." He bit his lip as he thought about admitting this next part.

"The thing with a mental shield is how strong it is. I like to compare this to a patronus in a way. A powerful happy memory is required to perform the patronus charm. When dealing with a mental shield, you need something equally as powerful. You need something powerful to block out an opposing intrusion. My father told me that he learned to picture a large wall of unhappy things as his protection. Which is smart in a way. Powerful isn't singular. There is a lot of things that makes up power. His negative thoughts could very well throw off someone trying to enter his mind."

Harry furrowed his brows. "But there are ways to get past walls, right? Go over them, underneath them or even blast right through."

Draco huffed out a laugh. "Figuratively yes, you are right. Knowing his defense in advance would grant someone the means to counteract this but without knowing _what_ he uses, then the wall would be off putting. My father isn't weak willed. He is not only proficient in Occlumency but he can perform Legilimency decently as well. I doubt that many people would be able to get past his defenses long enough to live." Which he was unfortunately not boasting. This was just facts. "I didn't want to use negative thoughts as a means of protection. I live with the negative daily, I don't need it in my mind too."

This Harry could understand. He wouldn't want his mental shield to be negative thoughts either. What a downer.

"My father never actively taught me how to protect my mind in advance. He was a strong believer in helping after the fact. Which is why I told you that overloading someone while they are already inside your mind is powerful. It's an older method in teaching Occlumency."

That might be why Snape had seemed to do the same thing. Harry wasn't sure why the two older men thought that just invading the mind would help in some fashion.

"I taught myself how to put up a mental shield. I had read up on several books and just practiced until it fit. Which is what one does with spells too. You take a hard to learn spell and just keep at it until you can actively do it without thought."

Harry arched a brow. He understood all of this but he was getting the feeling that Draco was stalling. His boyfriend had yet to answer his question.

"My father began teaching me how to expel a foreign intruder in the beginning of last year. But it wasn't until towards the end of the year that I figured out _my_ mental shield. What would work for _me._ "

There was an uncomfortable pause as Harry waited patiently for Draco to continue. When nothing happened, he lifted his head and peered into shifting eyes that wouldn't look at him. A soft pink color stained the other boy's cheeks, which Harry thought was adorable.

"I won't judge you." Harry whispered the same words Draco used on him at the Dursleys.

The sentence had Draco relaxing. There was truth to this. Harry wouldn't judge him. Not after everything they had been through.

"My mental shield is you." Draco admitted with a flash of heat spreading over his skin. "You are what protects my mind."

Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tried to get Draco to meet his eyes. Knowing the blonde as he did, he knew that this admittance had cost the Slytherin a lot. His heart had long ago swooned. He wanted to kiss his boyfriend and talk about how sweet that was but knew it would have a negative effect. This wasn't the time or place for that. But he wouldn't be forgetting it either.

"How?"

Draco breathed out shakily. He was thankful the question hadn't been why. His lover wasn't going to ask about the reason why, he was just going to ask about the uses of it. This was something that Draco could get behind. It made it easier to bear.

"You are powerful, Harry." Draco refused to look at him. "A shield needs to be strong. It needs to be something that can withstand an attack. It doesn't even have to be my own strength that blends into the shield. I told you earlier that it is similar to a patronus in means of the memory. I just think of you and the feelings I get near you and that is enough. It is my own personal shield."

Draco sighed before hesitantly meeting Harry's eyes. He smiled softly at the way green orbs were shining brightly. "You need to find something strong enough to protect your own mind."

The urge to smother Draco in an array of kisses was strong but Harry quashed that down. "So, I need to treat this as I would a patronus? Instead of a happy memory, I need a powerful one?"

"Yes." Draco agreed. "Something that you know can withstand an attack. Whether it is a wall of negative memories, a cage of strength, a web of trickery or even traps. Anything that can protect you."

Harry bit his lip as he tried to figure out what would work for him. Was he supposed to think of Draco too? Was this some kind of odd relationship thing? He loved his boyfriend, really did but he just didn't see how thinking of the blonde would protect his mind.

There was an odd look that flittered across his boyfriend's face. "Are you confused?" When a shake of head had messy hair moving rapidly, Draco hummed as he narrowed his eyes. "Are you having a hard time deciding? It can be a process. It might take several different attempts before you figure it out. Took me ages to come to something that actually worked."

Draco had thought his words would be reassuring but Harry was still looking a little off. Almost uncomfortable.

"You know." Draco began as he wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him. "Everyone works differently. I already told you that what works for me, might not work for you." He chided with a gentle kiss to Harry's shoulder. "I won't be offended if thinking of me doesn't bring a shield forward."

When the tension left Harry's shoulders, Draco chuckled before peering into sheepish eyes.

"Sorry." Harry bit his lip. "I just didn't want to disappoint you."

"You could never disappoint me." A pause. "Unless of course you sided with Sirius on literally anything he does. That might just make us stop seeing eye to eye."

Harry huffed a laugh as he pinched the hands holding him.

A comfortable silence surrounded them as Harry tried to think of what he could use. With the wide span of options to choose from, this made things difficult.

"What's powerful for you?" Draco asked, hoping to help. "What is a tool that you have used yourself in dangerous situations? It doesn't have to be anything big. Sometimes small acts speak volumes."

Harry thought back to when he taught the students in Dumbledore's Army. Draco's words made him think of some of the spells that some students felt weren't useful.

"Disarming." Harry whispered a little unsure. "I've used it on Voldemort before and it worked. It saved me in the graveyard. It sounds elementary but it is nearly always on the tip of my tongue."

"Expeliarmus?" Draco pondered as he arched a lone brow. It was intriguing and unique. While he admired that, he was definitely going to make sure Harry knew better spells than that. Going up against the Dark Lord would need something stronger than a basic first year spell.

Draco smirked at the possibilities this could use in Occlumency. "You know, that is actually brilliant."

"I don't like the surprise in your voice."

That had Draco rolling his eyes. "And you wonder why I don't compliment you enough. My efforts are wasted when you don't appreciate me."

Harry grinned at the exaggerated sniffle. "Tell me why it's brilliant."

The demand was _almost_ enough for Draco to refuse but he chose to be the bigger person and continue on. Which was the _only_ time he was ever going to do something like that again.

"Because to disarm someone with the spell, halts all magic used with that conduit. If you apply something similar to a skill that is already meant to halt intruders, it would be _that_ much more efficient."

Harry blinked a few times. "I never considered Occlumency to be a more complicated version of the disarming spell. Only with the mind instead of a spell. Puts things into perspective."

It really did. Harry had an almost epiphany as he allowed Draco's embrace to lull him into a sense of safety. He was good at disarming. He was good at blocking other spells in that manner. Now all he had to do was combine disarming into a powerful shield of sorts.

"Alright." Harry spoke up before Draco could respond. "How do we go about trying this out?"

"You are going to try breaking into my mind."

Everything came to a screeching halt as Harry assumed he had to have heard wrong. _"What?"_

Draco smirked at the reaction. "How can I expect you to gain the full knowledge of _how_ to perform a shield without _showing_ you what it feels like? I can't expect you to just get it with no examples. I can't just say, 'prepare for my attack' and _hop_ _e_ you have a full grasp of the concept. That would be like Umbridge. Giving you the theory without ever offering the chance at performing it. You need more than just my words. You need to know what proper Occlumency _feels_ like. Especially with all of your senses."

On paper that sounded good. It even made sense. But Harry remembered all the times that Snape had entered his mind and the pain that always left him uneasy afterwards. He didn't want to make Draco feel like that.

"I trust you."

The words were powerful. Especially considering the blonde didn't trust anyone. Warmth spread inside of Harry as he nodded in agreement. He could do this.

The wand was passed to Harry and he gripped it tighter than necessary as he pushed aside his nerves.

Draco let go of Harry and settled back across from him. He noticed the tense muscles and wondered just what was happening inside that gorgeous head.

"I am ready whenever you are." Draco told him softly, hoping Harry would just do it.

Harry steeled his resolve and looked into the eyes he loved so much. "Legilimens."

Instead of completely fighting the attack, Draco let Harry in. Well, slightly. He wasn't going to roll over and succumb. But he was going to show him what his defenses felt like.

 _Use your senses, Harry._

It was whispered inside Harry's mind as he came to a halt. It was interesting seeing the differences between the onetime his spell had backfired and entered Snape's mind. That time had been a rush of a few memories but this was different. This was a blank space, a void of nothing. He couldn't _see_ anything.

It took him a moment to realize that that was the entire point. He wasn't _supposed_ to be relying on his sight. He closed his mental eyes and gasped at the sheer presence of Draco. It was overwhelming. It was a wall of power. It was a nearly impenetrable and it was _strong_. Was this what happens when Draco thinks of him? Was he really the strength that his lover needed to perform _this_?

An odd noise had Harry peeking one eye open to see a memory floating around. It was one of them, the first time Draco had ever seen him. They were both inside of the robe shop. While the blonde had been rambling and posturing about in his own memory, this side of it was completely different. He could feel what Draco had and that turned out to be slight awe. He could sense that Draco's thoughts on that memory were clouded in embarrassment but there was also this eleven-year-old sense of wonder as the blonde looked to him, as if Harry was this beautiful boy instead of the awkward clueless child he had really been.

It made Harry's heart beat faster as he also felt a fleeting sense of shame at not realizing that Draco had been excited to talk to him, and that was _before_ knowing who he was.

Damnit. Harry was getting caught up in the memory. Which was a distraction! He wasn't supposed to be using his sight! Draco was tricking him.

He closed his eyes again and ignored the noises and sounds that Draco was attempting to use to dupe him.

Harry focused on the wall of power that was there, it was interesting to see that it was different now that the memories were seeping through. It was obvious that Draco was _allowing_ him to see them instead of his Legilimency breaking through. Which meant that there was a lesson in here somewhere.

He thought back to the flower demonstration and recalled the way Draco's magic had felt. There was a difference between that and this. At first, he just wanted to chalk it up to being completely different kinds of magic and let it go. But something was telling him that Draco had performed the demonstration for a reason. More than just the original explanation. Figuring it out though, was a different story.

The magic _now_ was inward. It was still the same powerful presence but it was internal. Was that the point? Was Draco just sucking his magic inside of him and pulling his resources into the shield? Was that what was happening? Instead of Snape's teachings of 'clearing his mind' was he really supposed to be clearing his mind _and_ drawing up his magic? A combination of magic and will? Power and might?

A whisper of _something_ was heard and Harry braced himself for whatever was to come. A hard shove of power and he was cast outside and his awareness was back inside of the bedroom.

Draco smirked at the dazed confusion on Harry's face and waited patiently for the brunette to collect his thoughts.

"I want you to do it to me now."

Draco eyed Harry closely. He knew better than to ask if the Gryffindor was sure. He nodded once and waited for Harry to pass him the wand and give him the sign to go ahead.

Harry pulled his own magic inside of himself and cleared his mind of all thoughts except for the feeling he got when using the disarming spell. He imagined the spell was seeping into his veins and performing a wall with the spell built into it. He nodded his head once before locking eyes with Draco.

"Legilimens."

Draco felt a strong resistance. It was a brilliant first try but it wasn't enough to keep him out, and that was with him holding back. He wasn't even _really_ trying.

Flashes of memories broke through whatever it was that Harry had tried in keeping Draco out. He saw a small little child of no more than five sitting on a flimsy cot in a dark cupboard. Before Draco could really ache at the despair in the child's emotions, he was moving into other memories with a quickness that surprised him. Normally, memories aren't cycled through this quickly.

More flashes, some of them moving so rapidly that Draco wasn't even sure what it was that he really saw. His senses were telling him that they were real but Harry was in control of what was being seen. Which was a good thing. His lover had taken his advice and was trying to use memories to overwhelm him. It wasn't quite working, because there was no overload, just a simple control of memories. Which was to be expected from a first attempt.

 _'I can touch him now.'_ The disturbing face of the Dark Lord appeared so suddenly that Draco would have leapt backwards if this wasn't in the mind. Salazar, he had never encountered someone so ugly in his entire life. He could barely make out graves in the distance and realized that this was from the night of the man's return.

 _'Harry'_ Draco recognized his own voice as the memory shifted. It was from one of their rare moments inside the school, when they had managed to find time to be together.

It took a moment for him to realize what this was from. He groaned in embarrassment. Draco had thought that Harry was asleep during this memory.

He watched his past self peer down into a peacefully blank face, they were both naked with a blanket covering their waists.

 _'How is it that you have come to mean so much to me?'_ The question was whispered with delicate touches to Harry's cheeks.

 _'It's almost cruel how quickly you have ensnared me.'_ There was a pause as a frustrated sigh was released. _'But I don't want to escape. I am a fly in your web of desires. My only hope is that you keep me tangled instead of allowing nature to run its course.'_

There was a sense of love inside of Harry's emotions as the memory faded and he was gently pushed outward.

"You utter arse." Draco grumbled before he covered his face in his hands. "I never would've even known you heard me, if you hadn't shown me that. You couldn't have left me in ignorance?"

Harry grinned widely as he tackled Draco to the floor. "I know." He whispered as he refused to allow the embarrassed boy to look elsewhere. "I was showing you that you were wrong."

Draco furrowed his brows and arched a brow, silently asking for more.

"If I am a spider in your analogy then you are the skillful fly that has used my own weapon against me." Harry ran his fingers against the pink cheek. "I am just as tangled as you."

"Bloody sap." Draco grumbled, completely ignoring that he had been the one to start this by saying all of that to Harry in the first place. "Why did it have to be _that_ memory that you showed me?"

Harry smirked as he shrugged one shoulder. "I felt like teasing you." His smirk grew at the glare he received.

"Plus, I wasn't even sure if I was successfully changing the memories. This one was rather memorable for me. So, I wanted to see if it would work."

Draco harrumphed as he folded his arms across his chest, not bothering to respond at all.

"Does this hold up against our deal?" Wondered Harry. "I was able to push you out and I did form a shield, it just wasn't as good as I thought it would be."

"You did good." Draco reluctantly told him. "Better than I thought you would, which was already pretty high."

Harry smirked as he pulled Draco into his arms. "You are impressed."

"And you aren't as humble as you would like people to believe."

That had Harry throwing his head back and laughing loudly. "I have _never_ claimed to be humble. Sure, I don't like my fame but everything else is off the table." It was a slight exaggeration. He liked to consider himself decently humble but Draco brought out other sides to him.

Draco rolled his eyes as he settled comfortably in his boyfriend's arms. "Alright. You win. I will play nice."

Harry grinned widely. "I like it when you lose."

"Fucking prick." That had Harry's grin growing impossibly wider.

"You won't be grinning when I suddenly don't feel like having sex."

Harry arched a disbelieving brow. "Think you can resist me?" He ran a hand up teasingly along Draco's skin.

No. Not that Draco was going to admit that. He adopted a sneer. "Of course I can. I am resilient to your whims."

Harry began sucking a mark into pale skin. "Is that so?"

"Mhm." Draco tilted his head to the side as his resolve began cracking horribly.

"Then I suppose we should get back to Occlumency training."

The removal of the warm mouth and sinful tongue almost had Draco whining. He blinked rapidly at the change of pace and peered owlishly up at Harry.

"Excuse you?" Demanded Draco with narrowed eyes.

"You're the one who said you can resist my whims. I was just thinking logically here. I mean, we do have to learn more about Occlumency."

Draco pushed Harry back until he was straddling the other boy. "I'll show you who will be resisting who." He promised darkly. "I'll have you begging for release so strongly that you will _wish_ we had studied instead."

Harry's mouth parted as he took in the gorgeous body on top of him.

"It will be by _my_ mercy that decides your fate." Draco disclosed with feeling. "So choose your words wisely and I just may allow you to come."

That was the last words spoken for some time. Well, if one was to ignore the litany of cries that resembled words that spilled out of Harry's mouth. This was _much_ better than shields and invading each other's minds. They could always practice afterwards. It wasn't as if they had anywhere to be.

* * *

"We should have just stayed home." Ginny complained as she laid on her back looking at the ceiling. "They have been in there for what feels like forever." She shot the kitchen door a dark glare.

"It's barely been an hour." Hermione corrected, without looking up from a book on Goblin wars.

"Can't you give me a hint?" Ginny countered for the umpteenth time, causing Ron to sigh heavily. Harry owed him for putting up with this. It would have been far easier to just say what exactly Malfoy was to Harry.

"No." Ron told her firmly before Hermione could speak up and give in. He could tell by the furrowing of her eyebrows that his girlfriend was just as annoyed as him. He shot her a pleading look, urging her to use her girl powers and do _something_.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "So, have you thought about whether you are going to go out with Dean or not?"

 _"What?"_ Ron asked, completely sidetracked. As he stared at his now blushing sister, he missed the smirk on Hermione's mouth as she triumphantly flipped a page.

"Hermione." Ginny hissed as she sat up and clutched her knees to her chest. "You weren't supposed to say anything."

"Whoops." Hermione didn't even bother to pretend. "Must not have heard you correctly."

Ron snorted before he looked back to his sister. "Dean asked you out?" He wasn't entirely sure how he felt about this. Before Harry's relationship with Malfoy, he had hoped one day his friend would grow to care for his sister the same way Ginny cared for him. Harry was one of the only guys he could trust with his little sister. But that was completely shot to hell now.

"Yes." Ginny smiled slightly, face still bright red. "But I was kind of hoping that someone else might show interest."

Ron winced slightly as he looked to Ginny sympathetically. He could spare her feelings and completely lie to her, saving himself from this conversation but then they would be right back where they were, six months to a year down the road.

"Ginny." Ron sat up straighter before he scooted close to her. "I would love to be the one to tell you that Harry just needs more time and that eventually he could see you as a potential girlfriend but I can't do that." He saw the flash of pain in her eyes and it hurt him to be the one crushing his sister's spirit. For a moment, he wanted to blame Harry for this but he knew that was irrational and didn't make sense. It wasn't the brunette's fault that he didn't like Ginny that way.

"He loves you as much as he loves me and Hermione." He caught sight of Hermione's wince and realized that probably was more hurtful than what he had said before. Being reminded that they would only be family was an insult in a way.

"But." He barreled through before she could start crying. _That_ would be his breaking point. "That isn't because of something _you_ did. Attraction isn't something that he can force or something that you can change." That was from personal experience. Parvati had told him that Lavender had a crush on him and he honestly couldn't fathom being with the girl. Which had ironically been the pushing point into realizing that he was only attracted to Hermione and managed to muster up the courage to ask her out.

"Don't let this get to you. You are still the same fiery girl who can kick anyone's arse." When her lips twitched, he knew that she would be alright. "You are still the same lovable person I have always known." He paused to nudge her shoulder. "And you are still the same beautiful person that attracted Dean's attention."

The slight admiration in her eyes was something Ron hadn't seen since he had given her his teddy bear when he was five years old. It was less of a kind act and more of the fact that Fred and George had changed it into a spider and he couldn't bear to look at it anymore without seeing eight legs, soul sucking eyes and frightening pinchers. Not that he was ever going to tell her that.

"You think so?" He could tell that she hated asking something so insecure.

"I know so." Ron promised her as hugged her to him gently. "I can't tell you how I feel about you dating Dean but that's an issue for another day." He paused before continuing. "You might like Harry more than Dean but keep in mind that Dean has done something that Harry hasn't nor ever will."

Ginny furrowed her brows in confusion, silently asking him to explain.

"He showed you that he cares about you as a boyfriend would. He asked _you_ out. A lot of people don't do that on a whim, which means that he has been thinking about this for a while. Dean knows how protective I am of you. For him to ask you out anyways, shows that he wants this. He wants to be with you." The blush had come back full force on her cheeks, which was a good thing as far as this conversation was going.

"Wouldn't you rather be with someone who can show you that they care? Love Harry like a brother but don't put him on this throne, don't make him out to be someone that he just can't be for you. Be with someone who actually wants to be there." He smiled a little sadly as he hugged her one last time before scooting away.

"When did you get to be so wise?" Ginny asked as she sniffed slightly.

Ron felt his ears heat up as he looked away towards Hermione. Her wide smile and proud eyes flustered his heart and he looked down, to avoid doing something embarrassing.

"I got it from Harry actually." Ron admitted with a shrug. "He taught me some things lately about people and its had me thinking about a lot of stuff." The _many_ months of struggling to see Malfoy in any positive light had showed him that he didn't observe people enough. Harry wasn't stupid nor was he remotely daft, so if his best friend was seeing _something_ in the Slytherin then it just _had_ to be there. Even now, he wasn't quite sure what it was that made Malfoy so important but he knew that it was there, lurking behind sarcasm and an ugly sneer. So, he would wait patiently for it to show and when it did, he would apologize to Harry.

Ginny tilted her head to the side. "Is he… with someone?"

There wasn't any pain to her voice and for that Ron was grateful. He wasn't entirely sure how to answer that. Lying would only get himself into trouble down the road but he couldn't just admit that to her, it wasn't his business to share.

Before he could flounder for a response, the kitchen door flew open drawing their attention.

"Meeting is done." Sirius called out. They could all tell by the tense shoulders and lack of a smile that the meeting hadn't gone very well.

Usually by now, the majority of the Order would be exiting the room and only a few would stay behind for dinner. It was odd that not a single person had left.

Ron shared a look with Hermione before they all hesitantly entered the room. He arched his brows at his mother's frown and his father's uneasy expression. Fred and George were honestly amused, which didn't surprise him in the slightest. Charlie and Bill just seemed to be confused. He wasn't sure what was going on but his family was obviously divided about the whole thing.

He startled when Hermione nudged him and subtly nodded her head towards Sirius and Remus.

At first, Ron thought that she was trying to get him to see their joined hands, which was surprising. That wasn't something he had seen coming but it took a minute to realize that it was the worry on their faces, that was what she had been trying to get him to see. No one else in the room seemed to be worried. His eyes snapped through the many faces of the Order, most of them he didn't know other than by sight. Some he could remember his father pointing them out the few times he had gone to the Ministry.

It wasn't until his talks with Harry that he began to hone in on his observation skills. He treated all of the people in the kitchen as if they were pieces of a chess game. Which was his comfort zone, something he understood. Strategically, there was a lot of variables here that he couldn't answer for. Things that would be unwise to guess or assume, it could get one of his metaphorical pieces taken or even his king to become in check.

Snape was still the same blank faced, stoic bastard that he always was, so no help there. Tonks' hair was an odd taupe color with the tips pink. Which wasn't very telling but it also wasn't her droopy brown of when she is unsure of something or sad. Dumbledore was silent, his usual.

What did interest him was that Mundungus wasn't asleep, which was something the weird man did a lot. The man seemed to be considering things. Moody's magical eye was fixed on the ceiling which gave Ron creepy vibes. He hoped the man wasn't spying on Harry. Because that was just wrong on so many levels.

There was a lot that he wanted to assume but it was hard to put words to it. The only thing he was positive of was that, "It's about Harry." He whispered in Hermione's ear. Of that he was sure. It was the only thing that made sense when taking in account of everyone's reactions.

Hermione hummed in thought. "It's more than that." She whispered back, both of them ignoring the curious look Ginny was giving them.

"It's got to be about Malfoy too." She held up her fingers in a show of the number two. Ron blinked down at her fingers, trying to understand the gesture.

He had been about to ask her what she was talking about but her pointed look had him thinking back over everything since the moment they had gotten here. He remembered the way Sirius refused to talk about anything. The fact that Tonks had said they were possibly introducing two members into the Order and the sheer amount of people still in the room.

 _"Oh."_ He breathed out in understanding. This meeting wasn't about Harry being introduced into the Order. It was about Harry _and_ Malfoy.

Ron bit his lip as he looked to the ground, trying to get his emotions to stop being chaotic. Being a part of the Order had been something he had begged his parents to let him be included in since he found out about the organization a year ago. For nearly six years, he has been Harry's right-hand side through everything. If Harry were to be inducted into the Order, he had always assumed that would mean he would be there right beside him. But… now… now things were different.

He sighed heavily as he tried to ignore his feelings and look at the strategic side of this. Having Malfoy, someone who had grown up in a dark family and knew Dark Magic, _would_ come in handy. Honestly, they only had Snape for that and the man was a spy, someone who was also very busy. Also, the man wasn't very… welcoming. If they had an idea or a concern about a theory for some Dark Magic, they wouldn't want to go to him. Sirius had grown up in a dark family too but the man didn't use Dark Magic at all. Plus, Malfoy was a part of Harry's life. Having four sets of different opinions on things would be helpful in the long run. The Slytherin would have an outlook on things that they probably had never considered.

Did the sting of the blonde getting a head start into the Order above him bother Ron? Yes. There was no denying that. After all, the Slytherin had been on the opposite side since the day he was born.

But… it wasn't as if Ron would have been given the chance to be in the order while he was still in school. His mother had made her point on the issue known since the beginning. Ron had always known he would have to wait until his seventeenth birthday before he could ignore his mother's worries and join. So, this wasn't a chance that was taken from him. It was an opportunity that had been given to the Slytherin, something that Ron couldn't begrudge him for.

Plus, if the blonde was being inducted into the order, then that meant something bad had happened. Malfoy wasn't the type of person to be a spy. Not that he was doubting the boy's abilities but the Slytherin just wasn't someone he could see be able to face Voldemort and lie to his face. The blonde was a horrible liar, anyways.

This was another instance where he couldn't make assumptions without more evidence or more moves placed on the chess board. Wasting his energy trying to predict _every_ move his opponent would make, would be a fatal mistake, causing some things to slip through. Ron sighed heavily when he realized that he was just going to have to be patient and wait it out.

* * *

Things were slightly awkward and definitely boring as everyone waited for _something_ to happen.

"This is just rude." Several people grumbled.

"It isn't as if they _knew_ they were to be here." Sirius explained loudly, glaring heavily at anyone breathing a negative word. "You can't fault them for that."

"Then go get them." Severus advised with a bored drawl, as if this was wasting his time. "Some of us have actual things to do and don't just laze around all day."

Sirius growled and took a step forward but was held back by a strong hand that was gripping his shoulder.

"Don't." Remus whispered lowly. "It isn't worth it. This is what he wants. Don't take your aggression out on him."

"Why not?" Sirius whispered back but kept his eyes locked onto black ones. "It would make me feel better to wreck his hideous face. I could even change into my animagus form and bite a leg off. That would ease tensions."

Remus snorted despite himself as he sighed heavily, pulling Sirius to him.

The sound of footsteps coming closer had everyone sitting up straighter.

Draco furrowed his brows when he couldn't spot Sirius or Remus. "Shouldn't they be grossing us out with their displays of affection?" The two adults of the house were very open now that Harry knew of their relationship. Something that Draco just didn't want to see. Old people being affectionate wasn't something he cared to witness, especially if it was something that was providing Sirius happiness.

"It is kind of late. Maybe they are in their room." Harry suggested as he paused near the kitchen door to kiss a pale cheek, opening the door just a crack.

"I fucking hope so." Draco grumbled in annoyance as he flung an arm around the Gryffindor's shoulders. He saw Harry wince and that worried him.

"Are you alright, love?"

The endearment had Harry's heart fluttering as he wanted to grin goofily but quashed that down. "It's just the position you fucked me in." Harry pointed out. "That first one was not meant to be done on the hard floor. I know I am going to have bruises and I am positive that I pulled a muscle." He gingerly shook his head as he pushed the door open, keeping his eyes on Draco.

"I know that I want to do it again, _definitely_ want to do it again but not without better surroundings." Harry continued, oblivious to the way that Draco froze in horror.

When Draco said nothing, Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's with you? Didn't like the position? Because it was your idea to begin with. And judging by how vocal you were, I think—"

Draco slapped a hand to Harry's mouth to stop any more incriminating evidence to spew out but he also couldn't stop from being amused. "Do you remember when you said that _I_ would be the lewd one? That _I_ would have to watch what _I_ said?"

Before Harry could so much as nod his head, he was being turned towards what he had assumed was an empty kitchen. The sight of an entire Order meeting was the single most mortifying thing he had ever gone through. This was _not_ how he wanted to introduce his boyfriend to the Order of the Phoenix.

 _Fuck._ Was it too late to run away?

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **So, what did you think?**

 **I don't know about you guys but secondhand embarrassment is my weakness. Not a good weakness either. Like, my face goes all read, I splutter and look away nervously. Sometimes I have to pause in reading until I can comfortably come back and begin reading again. Harry saying all of that in front of the entire Order had me going through secondhand embarrassment. And that was just as the author, I can't imagine reading it!**

 **A few things, I do realize that the smut isn't as long as my others but I just couldn't extend it. It was the last thing I wrote for this one but it was hard for me.**

 **The Occlumency. I debated about how to go about this. I could have done a number of things but my choice in using the senses for things is something that will have a big impact later on during this series. So that is why that was there. I don't think I will show you guys their other lessons, I can always gloss over that. But I did want to show you the first one. It is essential to the series. Yes, that was a play off the title. I did rather enjoy going into more details on my version of Occlumency. I do realize that some things might not make sense. So, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask.**

 **Draco was less snarky in this one but with their lesson in mind, I think that's alright. There was some sap to him but I rather liked it. I want to keep him in character but also show how much he does care for Harry.**

 **Ron. He was rather mature here and I know that might make him seem a little off but I think it just fits with the series. Especially with how supportive he is for Harry. Also, he was smart in a way that the books never really showed him. I just think that someone who excels at chess and has a deeper understanding of strategy would also be inclined to use those skills in the real world too. I'm not going to make him crazy smart or even levels of Hermione and Draco smart. But he is aware of things and has his own interesting way of seeing things. As does everyone.**

 **Guys, cliffhangers are my specialty. I am a total bitch and will use such tactics to my advantage. I take a sadistic pleasure in knowing that you will have to wait to find out more. *Laughs evilly* I do think that the next installment will be the conclusion of the summer and then straight into their sixth year.**

 **Let me know any thoughts! And I will see you in two-ish weeks!**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	5. The Strength to My Weakness

**Author's Notes:** **If you are following this series, you will have noted that I am keeping them altogether by keeping each addition into one area. I really didn't want to do this. I wish FF was similar to Ao3 in allowing a series to be linked without it being this hot mess. But, that's okay. Just know that each chapter isn't really a chapter. It is its own installment. Now, I do apologize for the wait in this addition!**

 **This installment is a little... different. There are a lot of emotions in this one. And I do have to give a fair warning. I MAY have read too much poetry before writing this and there are some comparisons that will definitely have you seeing this in some of my... unique word choices. Also, if you have ever wanted to hear Harry really stick it to the Order, than this story is for you! If you didn't, well, then I don't know what to tell you.**

 **As always, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Despite the horrendous introduction into the Order, Draco couldn't help but be amused by the whole situation. This was entirely Harry's fault and couldn't be blamed on him. Which was the highlight to his day. Loving the brunette didn't stop his self-preservation from kicking in. If there was a way to walk away without blame, he would take it. There was no shame in allowing Harry to be the one at the bottom of this mess.

 _Oh god._ Harry had never felt so mortified in his entire life. He never wanted to talk about his sex life with any of these people let alone during a fucking meeting. The look of pure horror on Mrs. Weasley's face was the story of his bloody life. What a beautiful summary of his time spent with the Dursleys. What a poetic summary of his existence with a madman hunting him. What an ironic and sad summary of what defined him.

Harry removed Draco's hand from his mouth and entwined their fingers tightly. He needed the support and warmth of his boyfriend. It wasn't even necessarily love driving him. If he was going down, he was taking Draco with him. It was only fair. After all, he hadn't had sex alone. This was the blonde's karma coming to repay Harry.

"I feel as if we are in the wrong house." Harry whispered, taking his eyes off the frozen room, relieved to see silver eyes. Even if they were amused. The damn bastard.

"Yes." Draco agreed with his mouth twitching. "Completely wrong house." He gestured towards the door. "Why don't we rectify that immediately?"

They had only taken a few steps before, "Hold it." Sirius demanded in a commanding tone that didn't match the humor in his eyes and the way he was biting his lip hard from laughing. Probably saved by the fact that his back was turned to the rest of the Order and had the freedom to not having to hide his reactions.

Harry huffed internally at his godfather. It sucked that Sirius was similar to Draco in many ways. Of course the man was finding the situation funny. Figures.

"We didn't realize there was a meeting today." Harry spoke up loudly when he realized that there was no escaping this or running away.

"Obviously." Snape drawled from the corner of the room, not bothering to sit down like the majority of the Order.

Draco tilted his head to the side as he regarded his godfather. There was so much that was up in the air when it came to him. He wasn't sure what to think. He _knew_ that The Dark Lord was confident that the man was on his side of things but he also knew that Dumbledore was of the same belief. One of them was wrong. The question was, which one? He trusted his godfather to a certain degree. Well, as much as any Slytherin could afford to trust a person.

Trust itself is not only a weakness but a grave mistake. When trust is put into the wrong person, it can get one killed. With something as important as a spy, this was detrimental. His godfather was put in a dangerous but prime position. The power of having _two_ powerful wizards backing Severus was unheard of. Despite his wariness of the whole situation, Draco couldn't help but admire that. The ability to not only fool the enemy but also your peers, is the true mark of a Slytherin.

Black eyes met silver but Draco's shields were properly in place. Pale eyebrows lifted rather unimpressed at the actions of his head of house when he felt a tingle of Legilimency at the edges of his mind.

Harry narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the way Draco and Snape seemed to be locked in some kind of silent conversation. With the Occlumency lesson still fresh in his mind, he didn't doubt for one minute that something of that nature was happening right now. Was the man attempting anything? That wouldn't make much sense. Well, there _had_ been points over the years where eye contact with the Potions Master had made him feel as if the man was seeing into his mind. So, maybe the idea wasn't out of the realm of possibilities.

"Severus." Draco acknowledged with a nod of his head and a slight smirk, loving that his father had the foresight to actually teach him something useful.

"Draco." The tone was clipped and irritated and _completely_ Draco's favorite thing to hear. If only he could keep this moment forever. It wasn't often that someone was able to not only surprise the man but also hold their own.

The odd greetings explained nothing to Harry but Draco didn't seem to be upset, so there was that.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once, drawing all attention to him.

"We have discussed the possibility of both of your admittance into the Order."

Harry and Draco shared a look of surprise. It was so _nice_ of the Order to have not uttered a single word to either of them. It was so _nice_ to be blind sighted like this. So _nice_ to have been in the dark for something that could change _everything_. What was the point? It was almost as if they had been set up for failure. If they had _known_ that there was an Order meeting, this would have gone completely different.

"The meeting has gone as expected."

A few disbelieving stares had Draco doubting the statement. There was something so unbelievably annoying about someone who 'knew' everything without considering the reality of the situation. He would respect the man more if the Headmaster would just admit that sometimes he didn't have an answer. That sometimes, things don't go according to plan and that people can surprise you.

"The Order was not able to come to a conclusive consensus."

Harry narrowed his eyes, already knowing where this was headed. "Because of Draco or me?" His tone was hard and was just begging someone to answer it the wrong way. Because he was not in the mood to play around.

"Both." Moody barked out. "Your questionable decisions not to mention age are a factor."

Draco let out a low whistle at the look in Harry's eyes. Merlin, he wouldn't want to be the one on the receiving end of _that_.

Anger was something that Harry had gotten quite used to over the past year. He used to believe that it was a side effect of the connection from Voldemort but the longer he considered this, the more he realized that it was his own anger. Sure, it was amplified from the connection but it was his own rage sizzling inside his veins. It was his own temper and once that was acknowledged, it was easier to control. Because the thought of it being someone else's had created a sense of helplessness. That coupled with the failing Occlumency lessons with Snape, Harry had felt like the anger was a foreign substance in his body that he couldn't expel. But the knowledge that it was _his_ anger and no one else's, led him to the realization that he had to own it. He had to take that anger and make it into something positive. Had to make it something he could use to fuel his own decisions.

Right now, his anger was mounting dangerously but he knew that he _had_ to keep it in check. Otherwise he would explode and prove Moody right that he was too young. Which was honestly the stupidest thing he has heard in a long time.

"Tell me." Harry began as his eyes narrowed and sharpened in on the paranoid man. "Has my age stopped Voldemort from coming after me? Has my age stopped his plots and his plans?" He looked around the room, as if expecting someone to answer his questions.

"Tell me, has my age made it impossible to fight back? Because last time _I_ checked, I did fight him. I did make it out alive. You may call it luck, accident, coincidence or any number of things but I have my own question. What was it that affected _you_ when you were caught unawares? Was it your age that had you susceptible to being captured? Because last time _I_ checked, you lost an entire year."

"Harry!" Molly chided loudly but with surprise as well.

Harry held up a hand, pausing anything else she could say. He knew that it was a low blow bringing up the man's situation but this was necessary.

"You, with your Auror skills and _years_ of experience weren't just captured, your appearance was used to fool _everyone_. Who knows what kind of dangerous things could have happened under Crouch's ruse. If he had chosen to come out of retirement instead of for Hogwarts but say for the Ministry, can you imagine the intel that Voldemort would have gained? Every single conversation Crouch held with your face and name is under suspect. Do you even _know_ what your friends or past colleagues had said to him? Do you even know what kind of things were passed on?" Harry paused to allow the question to sink in. He didn't doubt for one moment that this hadn't already crossed the man's mind but it might be news to some of the other members.

"Despite the training you have had to stop something like this from happening, you still fell. I'm not insulting your skills or your training. My point is that you are as trained as it comes and yet, it still didn't save you. It still didn't protect you. So, what makes you think that excluding me—the one Voldemort is known for coming after—would be a good idea? Someone who doesn't have that training, someone who doesn't have that skill. Shouldn't the person at the forefront of the entire movement, be included in what goes on? Why would keeping me ignorant be a wise choice? _That_ is a recipe for disaster. _That_ is a weak link that he _will_ use against all of us."

Harry let out an exasperated noise as he tightened his hold on Draco's hand, needing the other boy.

"Voldemort _knows_ this. He knows that in the eyes of everyone that I am just a child. Someone that isn't trusted to have information. Which is why he tried to get to me with the Ministry. He sent me dreams for months, hoping to lure me there. If it wasn't for Draco, I would have gone. I would have fell for his trap in a heartbeat."

Sirius let out a shaky breath at the thought of anything that could have gone wrong. He didn't like being the bait that had been used against his godson. Didn't like considering the what ifs.

"Why? Because none of you had the bloody insight to include me. If you had just told _me_ what was going on, then I wouldn't have thought Sirius was there. I would have _known_ what was going on and tried to block him with Occlumency harder. But no, because fuck logic, right? Because you guys are the ones behind the scenes micromanaging everything except for what matters the most. _I_ am the one Voldemort is going to come after. _I_ am the one he is fixated on. I will either be the reason we win, or the reason we fail. Only question, is will it be because you helped me or hindered me?" He ran his free hand through his hair roughly.

"Because if you keep me in the dark, I will just be a sitting duck. A giant beacon that attracts Voldemort but has zero defenses. What is the point of protecting me, if you aren't going to give me knowledge? That makes me this figurehead with no sense of purpose. Sure, I am the boy-who-lived but to you I am just a namesake. I am just someone you get to claim for your side but not actually include. The Order should have come to me and _asked_ me to join, not the other way around."

A few eyebrows rose at the gall of the statement but Harry ignored this and pressed on.

"I don't have to join you to fight Voldemort. With or without you, Voldemort will come after me. He will continue to fixate on me. If you won't treat me as an equal, then I won't bother caring. I'll do it on my own because I've already been doing that my whole life."

"And you think that you'll get far on your own?" Moody asked with narrowed eyes and clenched fists.

"No." Harry admitted softly. "But I'm not getting anywhere like this either. Doing nothing accomplishes nothing. While you all sit at meetings and decide _my_ fate, I am the one living it. I am the one who will have to fight no matter what. Because Voldemort will never stop coming after me. He will never leave me alone. If you won't include me properly, then what's the point?" He threw up his free hand in the air as he shook his head rapidly.

"Again, I don't _have_ to do a damn thing that you guys want me to. None of you have ever been in my corner. You think you can decide what's best for me, without taking my own wants into consideration? You think you can just choose to take my age as a negative but refuse to see that my age doesn't mean a damn thing to Voldemort? You act as if I should be grateful to be denied the right to the Order. As if you had a say so anyways. The Order doesn't _own_ me. I don't have to be here. I don't have to be treated as if I am nothing of importance."

"That isn't how we see you." Arthur spoke up vehemently.

Harry arched a brow. "Really?" The doubt was palpable. "I am important to the Order, _so_ important that I am always told to sit back and do nothing. Oh, Harry doesn't need to know anything. It's not as if he isn't the target of a madman. I am only important to you when it matters. I am so sick of being in the dark. I am so sick of being considered your damn mascot. Well, I don't want it. I don't want to be a part of something like this. So, I don't care if you won't accept me into the Order. I don't care what you decide because I never got a choice to begin with. No one asked me what I wanted."

He looked away with a heavy breath as he locked eyes with Draco. There was worry in there, which was to be expected. This was taking a scary stance. He wasn't just making a choice for him, he was choosing one for the both of them. Because they were a unified front now. Draco didn't have another option. This was it. Despite the worry, there was an almost proud quality gleaming in those beautiful eyes. It was comforting and the proof that he would always have support in his boyfriend.

Draco searched Harry's face, trying to figure out how upset his lover was. The Occlumency training would have made his emotions a little erratic. But he couldn't help but be proud of his boyfriend. Harry deserved the world and these people weren't helping him in the slightest.

"What is it you want?" Remus asked quietly.

"I want a lot of things. I want the chance to be a child, something that was taken from me. I want a proper family, one that wasn't horrendous. I want the world to make sense. I want to not be the obsession of a lunatic. I want prejudice to not exist. I want suffering to be nonexistent. I want peace without the destruction that it will take to obtain it. I want a lot of unrealistic things." Harry whispered, eyes still on Draco.

"But most of all, I want to be my own person. I want to be treated as an equal. The Order will _not_ use my name but exclude me from the important parts. I will not be your silent and willing puppet that questions nothing and is easily susceptible to half-truths and the bits of scraps that are thrown my way."

Harry looked to Dumbledore with considering eyes. "You want me to be this person of good, someone that fights Voldemort but I can't do that without the knowledge that is required. I can't do that if things are to remain as they have been. I _won't_ do it. If you only wish to throw me to the side when not needed, then find someone else. Find another savior. Find someone else to be your figure of light. Because that isn't me. Not anymore."

"Entitlement of a child." Snape sneered angrily.

That had Harry tilting his head to the side. "A child who is in the middle of two sides fighting. A child who didn't get a say so. A child who wants no part of it. A child who did nothing to warrant any kind of attention. A child who lost everything before being able to talk. A child who had the weight of the world thrusted upon him the moment he entered the wizarding world. A child who is crucial to this organization. A child who is the prime target." He shook his head sadly.

"You call me a child. But what normal child has to live a life like that? What typical child do you know of that has this much responsibility but not an ounce of trust handed to them? If wanting to be on equal footing has me being a child, then I don't want to be an adult. I certainly don't want to be like you. Not if the end result is a bitter attitude and a blindness that is a catalyst to reality."

Draco winced slightly at the hatred and anger shining on his godfather's face.

"Excuse you?" The dangerous quality to Snape's tone didn't bother Harry. It wasn't the first time he had been on the receiving end of this. Neither did the way the man took a step forward and adopted a threatening stance, worry him.

Sirius took a step forward, not-so-subtly pulling out his wand. "Want to add actions to your words? We can see who is the real child."

The sneer Snape released had Harry rolling his eyes. "Yes, because you are the expert on what classifies a child, Black."

"As Harry said, if being an adult is in the same classification as you, I don't want to be an adult."

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore's tone was commanding and hard.

Harry straightened up when blue eyes looked to him in a calculating manner. "You may be young but you are correct in the belief that you aren't a child." Dumbledore began softly. "I should have taken you aside long before and explained things to you."

The Headmaster held up a hand when several people made noises of interruption. "Harry is a year away from being of age. If Voldemort is to continue to attack, we need to prepare him. We cannot have any weaknesses that will be exploited. We cannot allow Harry to remain in the dark."

"So, you'll just induct him into the Order?" Molly asked in bewilderment. "He's still in school and _underage_."

"He has my support." Sirius crossed his arms defiantly. " _I_ am his godfather and if _I_ give him permission, that should be all he needs."

"You don't control what the Order does." Snape sneered. "It isn't your _permission_ that is required."

Before Sirius could retort, Harry sighed heavily. "You are operating under the belief that I _want_ to join."

That had everyone quieting down. "I wasn't saying things just to hear myself talk, you know." He pointed out dryly. "If I won't be treated as an equal, then I don't _want_ to be included. I don't _need_ the Order. If you want me to join, then I will be asked. Not when I'm of age. Not when things get worse. Not when all shite goes to hell and in need of me. No. If you want me, then ask me now. Accept me as I am now and not as you believe me to be."

Admiration wasn't something Draco was used to feeling but he couldn't help but admire Harry at this moment. It was brilliant. The move wouldn't garner any friends and might work against the image they had of the brunette but it was utterly brilliant.

"While I may be young and inexperienced, that won't always be the case. I will get better, older and hopefully wiser. By then, none of this will matter. Because my decision will have long been made. For some reason, you look at me and see my faults and not the potential that is there. It is as if you expect the end result without allowing the progress in the middle. You see me as a child and not the person that I am. You see someone younger than my actions are. I am not going into any of this blindly or unaware. I know exactly who I am up against. This isn't some fantasy or a wish to be included because I think it is interesting or fun. This is life and death. The Order has the potential to be what it was designed to do. Which is to be a powerhouse against the opposition. But not at this rate. Not with the way things are going or the attitudes being adopted."

When no one said anything and just peered at him curiously, Harry felt like it was time to bring up something else.

"Also, accepting me is also accepting Draco."

All hell broke loose.

Draco looked to the ceiling as he forced his annoyance down several notches. The yells of too many people were ringing loudly in his ears. How deplorable. Did they have zero decorum?

"He's a Death Eater!"

 _Hold on_. Draco shook his head slowly and dramatically, drawing attention to himself.

"I may be a lot of things—most of them negative—but a Death Eater I am not. I am quite curious as to where _that_ line of thought came from."

"Your father is a Death Eater." Fletcher piped up with narrowed eyes.

"Spot on. Funnily enough, I _had_ figured that out."

Harry's mouth twitched as he tried to be angry that his boyfriend wasn't playing nice. But honestly, he didn't expect the Slytherin to be anyone that he wasn't. Besides, it wasn't as if he had been nice to the Order either.

"But please tell me how that has any correlation to my own status?" Draco honestly wanted to know. "His mistakes are his own. His problems aren't mine. His Death Eater status is not _my_ title. I am _not_ a Death Eater nor have I _ever_ been one."

"Do you have proof of this?" Moody barked.

It took several internal deep breaths and a tightening of Harry's hand in his own to stop him from saying things that would make him more of an enemy.

"I should be surprised but taking in account of your blatant prejudice, I'm not." Draco dropped Harry's hand for a moment as he showed them both of his arms.

"How do we know it isn't somewhere else?" An older lady with greying hair asked.

Draco arched a brow. "If you are to ignore the fact that there has never been a Death Eater marked anywhere else, then I suppose you wouldn't know that." He shrugged lightly as he entwined his fingers with Harry's once more.

"If you'd like, I can get naked and show everyone that I am not marked anywhere else."

"God no." Ron whispered. "If there is any justice in the world, _please_ let him keep his robes on."

Sirius and Harry snorted lightly as Draco rolled his eyes. "I'll have you know Weasley, that I look rather striking without clothes."

Before Harry could nod in agreement, Moody pressed on, ignoring them completely.

"The timing is suspicious. Why _now_? Why should we believe that you have had a change of heart? Not to mention your _relationship_ seems too convienent."

Harry blinked rapidly. "I must have heard you wrong. Because if you are insinuating that I fell into bed with Draco in just the few days he has been here then you are _sorely_ mistaken." He wasn't sure he liked the assumption that he was that easy. Not that it would be a wrong assumption but he still didn't like it.

"I have been with Draco for _months_. Many months. Long before he chose a side and long before this meeting was thought of." He paused to watch surprise flash across their faces. "Besides, I seduced _him_."

"Hold on a minute?" Draco countered with a finger in the air. "I deny this. If I recall correctly, I seduced _you_."

Harry searched Draco's face in bemusement. "What fantasy are you living in?" He arched a brow curiously. "I was the one pining after you for months. Ron can attest to this."

"Un-fucking-fortunately" Ron grumbled with a glare at the both of them.

"And I wasn't?" Draco asked in exasperation. "I have been after you since the first moment I saw you."

Harry's heart melted and he knew his eyes softened. He remembered the feelings Draco had felt in the memory of their first meeting. He could recall the excitement and even the unknown feelings bubbling up.

"I made the first move." Draco continued, hating that he said that in front of so many people.

"Did not." Harry argued. "You overheard a conversation between Ron and I, and chose to act on."

That had Draco smirking. "That classifies as making the first move."

"Not unless our conversation counts as the true first move and yours was just the second."

Draco scoffed. "Now who is living in a fantasy? _If_ I hadn't heard that conversation, you would still be arguing with Weasley over if being with me is a good idea or not."

"I'm still waiting on the proof that it was." Ron honestly admitted quietly. He shook his head when he was on the receiving end of two glares from Harry and Malfoy.

"Perhaps we seduced each other?" Harry countered diplomatically.

"In your dreams." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. "Face it, Harry, you may have been pining after me and even had plans to act on it but _I_ seduced you."

Harry rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be encased in strong arms. Arguing was something Draco excelled at and this wasn't a battle worth fighting. Besides, he would allow his boyfriend to seduce him at any given time. Did it really matter how they came to be?

The silence from Harry had Draco smirking victoriously before he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Gryffindor's forehead.

"Do they do this often?" Tonks asked curiously as she rested her elbows on the table and her head on her palms.

"Yes." Remus and Sirius spoke in unison.

"I am of the belief that it's some form of foreplay." Remus mused with considering eyes. "It's never violent or even angry. They just like to one up each other and usually they end up going to their room afterwards."

"Remus." Sirius scolded with a shudder. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to _know_ any of this. I would rather be ignorant."

"An everyday occurrence for you." Snape drawled out with a slight smirk.

"Self-control." Sirius whispered to Remus. "That's what it takes to not snap, right?"

"Yes." Remus was amused as he agreed.

"Fuck. I don't have that."

Remus rolled his eyes as he gripped the back of Sirius' robes and held on tightly. Sometimes, he wondered if the man had ever aged in maturity. Even Draco and Harry were better behaved than this.

Harry looked back to the Order and ignored the way they were gazing at the two of them calculatingly. "Draco was the one who told me to be wary of Kreacher. He was the one who made me doubt things. When Kreacher told me that Sirius was at the Ministry, I knew he was lying. Draco is the one who stopped anything bad from happening that night."

Hermione cocked her head to the side as she looked between the two close boys with consideration. She hadn't quite heard this before. During the hectic chaos of Harry being so determined that Sirius was in danger, the reasons behind everything had faded away. No one had mentioned to her that Malfoy had warned Harry ahead of time. It wasn't that she was upset or angry, she was just curious. What had happened for the Slytherin to even want to mention it?

She couldn't deny the closeness between the two of them. There was a softness and even love in Malfoy's eyes when he looked to Harry. Which surprised her. Ever since finding out about their relationship, Hermione had been worried about her best friend. Harry had a hard life and didn't need someone like Malfoy to make things worse or even complicated.

Hermione sighed internally the longer she stared between the two of them. Harry had been telling her for quite some time that Malfoy wasn't what she thought him to be. She knew that she was being unfair by her stubborn disapproval but the clear memories of the taunts and insults were still imbedded into the thick skin she pretends to have.

It wasn't just the things that Malfoy taunted that got to her. It was the crushing ache at not fitting in. Every word and every curse uttered was just another reminder that she didn't _belong_. That she wasn't seen as someone worthy to be here. That no matter what she did or how hard she worked, no one would see past her status as a muggleborn. No one would take into consideration who she was as a person.

Books were always the only thing that was easy. It was simple to get lost in a book and there wasn't anything in there that could hurt her. Even before Hogwarts, Hermione had never gotten along well with people. They just didn't accept her for her love of knowledge. Books didn't hurl insults. Books didn't judge and they certainly didn't make her feel dull in a world full of people meant to shine.

There had been an undeniable excitement when she entered the wizarding world. It meant that she wasn't as weird as she had always feared. This was a chance to make actual friends who could _understand_ her.

Unfortunately, it took months before anyone had actually seen her for who she was. Lonely. That was what Hogwarts had been before Harry and Ron had rescued her in the bathroom. Well, if that blundering disaster could ever be considered a rescue. It wasn't as if they had been knights in shining armor. More like knights tripping over themselves and happening to kill the dragon by mistake. Only, it was a troll that wasn't bright and luck had been on their side.

Ron and Harry were her best friends. They may not understand her in the ways she always wished but they were there for her and that was what mattered. Harry was loyal to tee and the most caring person she has ever come across. He could be courageous when most would flee, wild when others would be calm and loving while some would be hateful. She had never seen him give up on something he believed in and he honestly inspired her every single day. There wasn't a moment that went by where she wasn't grateful that they had become friends.

Ron was her heart. Not just because they were together but because he was the heart of their trio. While Harry was the courage that spurred them on, Ron was the glue of support that held them together. The redhead cared deeply about things, in ways that weren't as obvious as Harry. Ron was the subtle smiles when she was feeling down. He was the quiet in the common room when the rest of the house was yelling, because he knew she needed to read just one more chapter. He was the teasing jibes when their spirits needed to rise. He was the one to offer his food to them, despite that being his main joy in life. Ron was the type of person to give up his own needs to make sure that his friends had theirs. Despite that the boy not having much to offer in the first place.

Hermione honestly loved Ron and Harry. They were the only thing that made it _worth it_. They made facing the prejudice _worth it_. They made being seen as inferior _worth it_. They were _worth it_. She was _worth it_.

It had been hard leaving behind the comfort of the mundane. Especially considering the tradeoff was to be treated as someone not worthy of the benefits of all other witches and wizards. Part of her hated everything Malfoy stood for, the part of her that thrived on justice and equality. The part that just wanted to be _seen_. The part that wanted to be given a shot. Just a simple chance. Why couldn't she prove her worth? Why couldn't she just be given the same opportunities as others? She was human too. _Didn't that matter?_

Giving into hatred is an endless cycle and she _really_ didn't want to give the boy the credit of occupying her mind. Not when he didn't deserve it.

But… the longer she stared at them, the more she recognized parts of herself in Malfoy. Parts that she never considered before. It had never crossed her mind that the blonde might have been in her shoes at one point in time. Perhaps not in the same manner but maybe a different kind?

Prejudice. There wasn't any one specific way to define that. Coming from the muggle world, it was something that many different kinds of people can adopt. There are many ways to dress up prejudice but the underlying hatred can never be hidden.

When she was first introduced into the wizarding world, her mind had been preoccupied with the problems she herself would have to face. She had never actually considered the prejudice on the other side. It wasn't as if the word belonged to her or anyone of their beliefs. Prejudice is something that anyone can face at any time.

There had been a spark of injustice in Malfoy's eyes when he was accused of using Harry. That was a look she knew a thousand times over. It was the same look she herself had casted at the Slytherin It was the look of anger and bitter acceptance. It was the resignation in knowing that nothing you do will change a single thing. It was the belief of wanting to change the minds of those who are ignorant but can't achieve that goal without their cooperation. It was a look that changed her entire outlook.

Malfoy growing up with the world telling you that being dark is wrong and being different is seen as evil, would leave someone jaded and bitter. It would make someone cold and indifferent. Hermione knew from firsthand experience that being different wasn't wrong. That sometimes, being different is just learning on a different wavelength. Was Malfoy on a different wavelength than the rest of them? Was he taught things that they weren't? Was he treated with a prejudice that she had never considered? Had the victim become the bully?

Her mind was going in a thousand different directions the longer she thought about this. It showed a deeper duality to the blonde and she wasn't sure how to take this. Part of her wanted to scoff and say that it didn't matter how he was treated, what mattered was his actions. But she couldn't do that. Just because she wouldn't do the things he had, didn't mean that he couldn't atone for his sins. It didn't mean that he couldn't have personal growth. No one is perfect and mistakes are inevitable. Perhaps the Slytherin had decided who he really wanted to be.

This was hard. Choosing to be the bigger person shouldn't be this hard. It seemed so _easy_ to ignore this, it seemed too simple to write it all off and continue to disapprove. But the little girl who used to hide during breaks just to avoid being a target couldn't turn her back on someone who might have never had their Ron or Harry. Malfoy didn't seem close with any of his fellow Slytherins. Had the boy ever had anyone to confide in?

 _Damnit_. Her heart was torn. She wanted to see the best in people but it was so _hard_. Every time she closed her eyes to consider this, all she could see was Malfoy's sneer and the crushing ache of being judged for something that she couldn't control. But every time she opened them, she could see Harry's happy smile and Malfoy's shining eyes as they looked at each other.

Someone who could love Harry like that couldn't be bad. Someone who had the capabilities of seeing past an enemy to not only help them but love them too, couldn't be evil. Forgiveness isn't easy but is anything in life ever _really_ easy?

Hermione sighed heavily as she looked to ceiling for a moment. All she had ever wanted was a chance to prove herself. That had yet to happen but that didn't mean she couldn't give that to someone else. As much as it killed her, she would do it. She would give Malfoy the chance to prove himself. She would give him the one thing that he had refused to do for her.

If this didn't get her into heaven, then nothing would.

"He knew that Sirius would be used as bait?" Came Moody's doubting voice.

The fact that the man wasn't directing his question to Draco really bothered Harry. It was so infuriating to try and have this disaster go like any normal conversation would go. It wasn't as if Draco had started this, it wasn't as if Draco had been the first one to be rude. For some reason, they were coming into this with closed minds. Which is the wrong attitude to have.

"No." Draco shook his head slowly. "I had no idea what their plans were because I was never told. I just knew that Kreacher was involved from the few times that I saw him at home."

"Even they didn't trust you. Your own parents."

Draco narrowed his eyes at the new voice. He wasn't sure who this was but he knew from the way the young man held themselves that they would never get along. There was something off about him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Harry tried placing the new person but there wasn't any memories of ever meeting the man before. He was younger than most members, probably early twenties. Light brown hair but cold eyes that didn't seem to know warmth. Strong cheekbones but lips turned downward in a seemingly permanent frown. There was something about him that he couldn't stand, which wasn't something that happened to him often. Judging without knowing wasn't a normal reaction for Harry.

"As if that's somehow an insult." Draco retorted with a sneer. "It's so easy to judge when you are all so high and mighty. As if you are perfect. Easy to imagine what goes on behind closed doors. Easy to sit there and act as if you _know_ a damn thing about me. Yes, my father is a Death Eater. Yes, he is a bastard. Yes, he is despicable. Yes, he is Voldemort's right hand man. Yes, he is probably every single bad thing you have ever thought. But here's the thing, I just want you to picture him being nice. I know how unlikely that is. But do me a favor and picture it anyways. I want you to see him holding me for the first time and smiling. I want you to see a father's pride when I pronounce all my words correctly. I want you to see my father's whispered words of affection when I get into Slytherin. I want you to picture a loving father."

Draco paused and waited as a few people scrunched up their faces in distaste.

"It's hard, right? Because that never fucking happened. You see my father as this villainous guy but assume that he must have treated me any different than he would you. When you look to him and see his faults, you act as if I don't see them. As if I didn't have to _live_ with those faults. As if he was another person behind closed doors than what you already see. Lucius Malfoy has _never_ been a nice person. Not to any of you. Not to his friends and certainly never to me."

Harry could see the way Mrs. Weasley's frown shifted to one of dislike to one of worry. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that she would begin to see Draco's hard life as a parental insult. The woman loved children and genuinely disliked when neglect happened to others.

"Don't sit here and act as if it bothers me that I was never trusted. Don't throw out your facts of his status as if it will offend me. There are a lot of things that can be said about me and my father but _never_ assume for a single moment that I mattered to him. Never think that I aim to do underhand things in some twisted form of his approval. Because _nothing_ I ever do will be seen as a positive in his eyes. My father is one of the motives that drives me." He could see confused faces and hurried to explain.

"My father is the doubt in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. He is the fear of failing but not having the conviction to change anything. He is the harsh words that stop a dream before it can ever form. My father is everything I don't want to be. I look at him and notice similarities. I see how much we look alike, I see that our sneers are identical and the eyes are close in shade. I see the same prejudice that fills us. I see the same cold and bitter attitude. I see the hatred and misguided beliefs. I see how we are _so_ similar."

Harry wanted to shake his head and deny all of this. Draco was so much more than the similarities to Lucius. He was so much more than what meets the eye.

"But I am not a carbon copy." Draco continued quietly. "I am more than those similarities. I am more than what you see on the surface. I am different enough to know that I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be in his shadow for the rest of my life. I don't want people to look at me as you do. I want to be judged on my own merits. I want someone to look at me and see Draco before they ever see my father. I don't want to be judged for his sins. If you are going to judge me than do it because of my _own_ mistakes."

Draco took a deep breath as he looked around the room. "Because I have them. I am far from perfect and never claim to have been in the first place. I have made many wrong decisions and adopted poor attitudes towards others. Judge me for that. See _my_ mistakes. See _my_ sins. But don't see my father. _See me_."

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and squeezed tightly. He saw every part of his boyfriend and loved him for it. He saw everything that Draco was and couldn't be prouder.

"If you don't want to see my potential, then that's your blind opinion. If you don't want to give me a chance, then that's your prerogative. If you don't want to forgive me, then I'll respect that. But at least be honest enough to do it on my own issues and not because you dislike my father."

There was an uneasy silence that filled the room as everyone seemed to be caught up in either their own thoughts or staring at Draco.

"What made you speak up about Kreacher? Would you have done so if you weren't in a relationship with Harry?"

Draco wasn't sure which older Weasley this was. Names of those he cared nothing about eluded him. He was pretty sure this was the one that worked with Acromantulas. No, that wasn't it. Dragons? Or maybe Chimaeras?

The question held merit and it was something that he had thought about. Worries over what could've happened to Harry at the Ministry didn't sit well with him. There was still a lot of things about the whole situation that hadn't been talked about just yet.

"I wasn't exactly 'with' Harry when I brought it up." He exchanged a glance with the brunette. "To be completely honest, I half expected to never interact with Harry again after our… exchange." Draco smirked when most of the people picked up on what he wasn't saying.

"The odd bit with Kreacher had been bothering me for some time. Partly because I only knew half the story. I had no idea what they wanted him for or what the elf was doing. If I hadn't spent time with Harry, I don't think I would've mentioned it. We weren't on good terms before and it wouldn't have made sense going to someone that might not perceive the news well."

Bill tilted his head to the side as he shot Charlie an unreadable look. "If you hadn't expected to 'interact' with Harry again, why bring it up at all?"

"Weakness, I suppose."

The admittance seemed to confuse people, not that it surprised him. Draco shrugged lightly. "Slytherins don't offer up information for no reason. There is a price for everything. Telling Harry my odd, strange but truthful suspicions without getting something in return went against everything I stand for."

"How?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "The unknown variables have to be taken in consideration. Facts in conversations are the wands to any spell. Without a wand, a spell won't be the same. Most cases, nothing will even happen. The magic won't be called forward. Sure, some can do wandless but it changes the spell slightly. It alters the spell because there is no conduit. Same thing with conversations. When offering up knowledge, facts are a necessary requirement."

He looked to Remus. "If I were to tell you that tomorrow I believe you will turn into a werewolf despite it not being a full moon, what would you say?"

Remus arched a brow. "I would ask where your proof is."

"Exactly." Draco gestured as if this was obvious. "Telling Harry a suspicion with zero evidence is _not_ a statement that a Slytherin _should've_ made. It isn't wise to dabble in things that are unknown. I had no proof. I had nothing to give him. Just my own suspicions and little else. It was risky and unreliable."

"But you still did it." Remus smiled softly as he looked between Harry and Draco.

Draco nodded once. "Not only was it risky but I didn't ask for anything in return. I offered up something without expecting any single thing back." He sighed heavily at some of their disgusted looks.

"I understand that you guys probably do kind gestures every day but we can't all be bleeding hearts. Slytherins aren't like that. There is a strategic tactic to making sure that there is an equal footing when dealing in offerings or deals. You wouldn't overpay a shop keeper for their goods, or underpay someone that you employ. Why should I give away valuable information for free? Why should I not counter it with an equal opportunity?"

Harry was highly intrigued. The Slytherin aspects to Draco completely fascinated him. It was something that he had never come across before.

"And this makes him your weakness how?" Moody impatiently asked.

"Harry has always been able to uproot all of my teachings." Draco admitted with reluctance. He didn't like telling so much about himself. It made his skin itch and his throat tighten.

This was news to Harry. He tightened his hold on Draco's waist, they weren't exactly into public displays of affection but hadn't really ever been given the chance to explore that avenue.

"Public fights, yelling matches and even duels are not something that was sanctioned by my upbringing. There is a certain protocol and decorum that is required when behaving as a proper heir would." He paused to lean back and lock eyes with Harry as he twisted his head. "And yet, I managed to break every guideline anyways. Harry has always been able to get underneath my skin. Always been the catalyst that I've never been able to shake."

Draco sighed half in a besotted manner and half in frustration. "I used to despise the way I lost composure and succumbed to petty emotions. There was just something so bloody frustrating about Harry. Merlin, I wanted to hex his balls off."

Fred and George snorted loudly before completely losing it. "Lovely start to a healthy relationship."

Harry smiled ruefully at them before shaking his head. There had been _plenty_ of times over the years that he had wanted to do the same to Draco, so he wasn't offended.

"When you have a strict rule or set of beliefs and something comes across that tempts this, it becomes a weakness. Whether it's skipping studying to play Quidditch, eating sweets on a diet or forgetting everything you've ever been taught when a boy with messy hair slights your pride."

Harry looked down for a moment as he tried not to allow himself to become flustered. He had shared so much of himself with these people already. They didn't need to see him blush too.

"He was my weakness long before we slept together. When the situation allowed me the chance to voice my suspicions over Kreacher, I took it. I knew that it was foolish and risky but again, Harry is my weakness."

That had Harry tightening his hold on Draco once again and breathing in deeply. Merlin, he loved this boy.

"Weaknesses can be used against you." Snape spoke up quietly. There was no sneer or harsh tone. It was the man's way of being concerned. Most wouldn't recognize this but Draco understood his godfather.

"I know." Draco retorted in the same tone. He did know this. Of course he did. "But Harry is also my strength as well." He flushed lightly before clearing his throat. "But that doesn't have to do with anything. No one wants to hear that."

"I do." Tonks, Sirius, Remus, Arthur and surprisingly Ginny all said as one.

Draco didn't like this. No one said being considered for the Order would mean he would have to bare his soul.

"You don't have to tell them anything." Harry whispered softly in Draco's ears, making sure no one could hear him. "You don't owe them the pieces you wish to keep private."

In a perfect world, a statement like that would make sense. But Draco knew better than anyone else that perfection was an illusion. These people needed Harry just as much as some of them cared for the brunette. If he wanted to be included, he would need to play their game. He would need to play nice. There was a glaring difference between his values and theirs. His Slytherin tactics would hinder him here. If he was going to get them to want to include him, he would have to become horribly mushy and more Hufflepuff-esque. Despite knowing this, he despised having to give up any part of himself.

Draco held onto the hands around his waist and squeezed them once, letting Harry know that he understood.

"I think for you to understand why he is my strength, you have to understand who Harry is as a person."

The rolling of eyes and even scoffs were clearly visible. It didn't take a genius for Draco to realize that they felt as if he knew nothing about his boyfriend. As if they somehow knew him better just because they were on the same side for longer.

"I don't mean his name or his accomplishments. I don't mean the things he has done against The Dark Lord or even his merits in that regard." Draco looked down at the legs of the table instead of meeting anyone's eyes.

"Harry sees the world in ways that I envy." Several people had to lean forward as Draco's voice dropped to a whisper. "He sees so much positivity in people and it baffles me at times. Sometimes I wonder if we are seeing the same thing. Because I can look at a person and see a thousand faults but he will pluck out the one redeeming quality as if it was easy. As if the clouds of darkness never happened. Forgiveness is _not_ in my vocabulary while grudges are my expertise. We are so _different_." He shook his head a little at his own words. Sometimes, it was odd the pairing that they made. But it worked. They worked, together.

"Forgiveness _is_ in Harry's vocabulary. Sometimes to the point of foolishness but that's just who he is." Draco smirked when the hands holding him slapped his stomach playfully.

"I don't think he has ever truly held a grudge against someone. He likes to work things out with people. If something is bothering him, it eats at him until it gets resolved."

Harry furrowed his brows as he tried to think of when this had ever been discussed before. Did Draco just know things about him? Or was he just that easy to read?

"He's honest. Honest in morals, personality and his day-to-day life. Even when he breaks the rules or goes against someone else's wishes, it is always done because of some outside force. There is always something ethical driving him and an urge to make sure injustice is dealt with. There are times when he gets so passionate about something wrong in the world and I can't honestly fathom why he cares. I'm so pessimistic that it was a stark change to see Harry's way of thinking."

Eyes were boring into him from multiple places but it wasn't enough to make his own leave the table. This wasn't something he could say as he looked into some stranger's eyes. This was too personal and he wasn't comfortable doing it in the first place.

"Harry loves strongly. When something manages to gain his affection, he holds on tightly, never wanting to give it up. He loves with a ferocity that I've never experienced before. He grew bonds with others and cherishes them deeply. Harry loves his friends and would do _anything_ for them. The love that is inside him is his protection against the world. When they mock him and deny his words, he chooses to spend his time with the ones he loves. When he is unsure of his own actions, he surrounds himself in love until he feels even marginally better. His friends are his family and that is a defining quality that shows just who he is. They give him the reason to be courageous. They give him the love that he never had and he gives it back tenfold. Because love is powerful in regard to his motives."

Draco took a deep breath as his lips molded into a slight frown.

"Someone who sees the world in beautiful ways also sees something redeeming in me." Draco shook his head rapidly. "He sees things that I don't. I look in the mirror and _wish_ I could see what he does when he looks to me."

Harry arched his brows and shook his own head. He didn't like this at all. He disliked the self-deprecating emotions that the Slytherin sometimes had. If only Draco could see just how special he was.

"I'm not a positive person. Not even a smidgen of positivity resides in my bones. How can he see something in me that isn't there?" The question was directed more at himself than anyone else.

"He forgives me for my actions towards him as easily as he breathes. It wasn't even hard for him. I don't understand that. The grudges I hold can last for _years_. If I was in his shoes, trying to forgive myself, I wouldn't be able to." Draco closed his eyes tightly. "I wouldn't be able to just wipe away years of hatred, taunts and hexes."

Draco took a breath and continued on. "Honesty is a trait that I have only recently tried to adopt. Facts and honesty are two different things. I can speak the truth in facts but be dishonest at the same time. It's a trait that I have been taught. I don't have a moral code that drives me. I don't look at injustice and want to change it. I don't have the ethical motives that he does."

"Love is something that I was always told was a weakness. Love is something that I never understood. We both know what it's like to grow up unwanted but unlike Harry, I chose to shut people out. I didn't want to grow close to anyone. I didn't want to give anyone the chance to break the brittle shell I built around me." The only thing keeping him going was the warm press of Harry against him.

"But Harry chose to see what he was missing and take it for himself. He chose to find love in his friends and those he considers family. I don't know what that is like." His voice was a little strained as he kept his eyes closed. Draco felt Harry's arms tighten to the point of it being slightly uncomfortable bit it was a grounding moment.

"Someone who loves so strongly and deeply loves _me_." Draco smiled softly. "He cares for me in ways that no one ever has before. He genuinely cares what I think and never treats me as others do. He's the only family I've ever had and it kills me. What I wouldn't give to be the family that he deserves."

Harry blinked rapidly as he wondered if Draco really believed that. Did his boyfriend really consider himself unworthy?

"With all the traits that Harry embodies, how could he _not_ be my strength? How could someone so caring, loving, honest, forgiving and positive be in my corner and that _not_ be my strength? I see all of the things that Harry is and it fills me with a strength that is powerful." Draco bit his lip briefly.

"I get the confusing reality of him being my weakness _and_ my strength but that's just life sometimes. Duality to things that make you think harder. Because despite him being my strength, he will still always be the one thing that makes me pause, he will always be the one thing that makes me reconsider things. He will always be the only person to ever get inside of my defenses. He will always be my weakness but that doesn't stop him from being my strength too."

Draco cleared his throat as he unwrapped Harry's arms from around his waist. "I think that is enough sharing. Excuse me." His emotions were out of control and he couldn't be in this room for a minute more.

Harry watched Draco walk out of the room with worry but he couldn't go after him without saying a few things.

He looked up to the rest of the room and noticed that a majority were looking at the kitchen door, either lost in thought or just seeing if Draco would come back in.

"I'm going to be completely obvious for a moment." Harry began with a shaky breath. "I love Draco." He smiled softly. "This may all seem like children and their first love or teenagers with rampant hormones and that could very well be true. But that doesn't diminish my feelings for him nor does it stop me from seeing the truth. Draco is _not_ his father. He is _not_ the evil of the other side. He is _not_ a spy sent to infiltrate us. He is my boyfriend. Draco is a wonderful, beautiful, snarky bastard. I may be a part of his strength but he is the reason I have any. Draco is so much more than his name. He is so much more than his familial ties. _He is so much more._ "

Harry looked down to his hands for a moment before steeling his resolve and meeting the eyes of everyone in the room.

"Draco has more heart inside of him than he realizes. He has more heart inside of him than this organization. He may not be what you expected or what you wish. He may not be the kind of person you would usually consider for the Order and that honestly says more against you than him. Because if you won't accept him or give him the chance, then what kind of light side are you? What kind of people are you?"

Harry raised his hands in the air as a gesture of giving up. "I don't care what you decide to do. I don't care if you accept us or deny us. I will fight with or without you. But…" He pointed towards the direction Draco went. "That boy, the one you judge so harshly, he is the support that will get me through all of this. I don't need you but I do need him."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfriend to console."

Finding Draco was easy. The Slytherin hadn't gone far at all. Harry found him on the bottom step of the stairs with his head in his hands.

"Did you mean that?" Draco whispered, raising his head to peer into Harry's concerned eyes.

Harry's heart clenched painfully at the shine to grey eyes. He reached up a hand and cupped Draco's cheek.

"Which part?"

Draco let out a watery laugh. "All of it. Do you really see me like that?"

Harry sat on the floor and pulled Draco into his lap, despite the weak protests that were emitted.

"You said that you wished you could see what I do when I look at you." Harry whispered softly. "So do I."

Draco settled himself more comfortably on Harry's lap and tried blocking out the fact that they were on the ground. The nasty floor that Sirius couldn't be trusted to clean.

"Draco, you see the world in ways that I wish I could."

That had Draco blinking doubtfully as he narrowed his eyes disbelievingly. Was Harry just going to use his words against him?

Harry rolled his eyes at the suspicion. "When you talked about my positivity and how I see the good in people, you didn't mention the way that can be a hindrance. You didn't talk about the downfall of only seeing the good in people. When one chooses to believe in everyone, then there will be a few who slip through that and take advantage."

That had Draco humming in thought at the logic.

"Not to mention that you can spot lies so much quicker than I can. When someone says something, you can nearly always tell if they are being truthful. While I try and see their personality, you have already seen what I can't." Harry smiled softly at the confusion on Draco's face. It was obvious that his lover hadn't stopped to consider this side of things.

"I love that you are pessimistic. I love that you see things in a way that I don't. I love the negative but dry humor. I love how you are different from me."

Draco bit his lip as he peered at Harry through his lashes. Being told this was almost seductive in a way. These were qualities that he had always been told were wrong. But they were just who he was and it was nice to hear Harry's opinion.

"If you want to hold grudges, then do it." Harry continued as he ran his fingers through Draco's hair, smiling when a pale hand smacked his own away. "I don't need nor care if you forgive people. If it doesn't feel right, then it wasn't meant to be. If that is something you want to change, then I will support you. I will support anything you decide to do."

Draco wasn't sure if he did want to change some things about himself. Self-growth can be hard. But if he wanted to be forgiven for the things he has done to others, then he shouldn't be so quick to hold a grudge. That wasn't fair.

"The motives that drive me don't have to be the ones that define you." Harry pointed out. "If being honest morally isn't what drives you, then that's fine. Find something that does. As long as you stand beside me for mine, then I will stand beside you for yours."

Every word out of Harry's mouth had Draco's heart racing. It was hard to believe that he had gotten lucky enough to have someone like him for a boyfriend.

"You are also daft."

The insult had Draco leaning away to frown. "Excuse you?" All these sweet words and then the Gryffindor just throws in that?

Harry smirked before pressing a kiss to Draco's nose. "You have just as much love inside of you as I do." He held up a finger when it looked like the blonde was going argue.

"It's hard to experience affection when you have been starved of it your whole life." This was something they both understood. This was something they had to live with and it was something that drew them closer together.

"Without experiencing it, it's hard to give it." Harry continued with a shrug. "Just because you chose to shut people out does _not_ mean that you are incapable of having depths of love." He could tell that Draco wasn't of the same belief and it was sad to Harry. It was sad that his boyfriend was blind to his own merits.

"You love me." Harry stated with feeling. It was a fact that he knew without a doubt.

"I do." Draco immediately responded. "I love you, so much." He furrowed his brows when Harry gave him a pointed look. "But I have a hard time expressing that to other people."

"That's alright." Harry whispered. "It will eventually happen. When you open up your heart for others, it will come. You are already fond of Sirius and Remus."

Draco snorted. "Remus maybe but Sirius? Never." It was just a tad bit passed a lie. He was grateful for his cousin. Grateful for the chance Sirius had given him. But he couldn't deny that he liked to mess with the man. It wasn't his fault that the animagus made it so _easy_.

His boyfriend could deny it all he likes but Harry knew better. He knew what Draco was like when the blonde genuinely disliked someone. Sirius wasn't even close to being someone the Slytherin hated. There _was_ a fondness there and it went both ways.

Looking into Draco's eyes had Harry sighing besottedly. "You are my strength too."

Part of Draco wanted to deny this. The doubts of his mind were whispering that it couldn't be true. But the conviction in Harry's tone and the love in green eyes were speaking louder than his worries.

"Living as the boy-who-lived leaves me with doubts. It has me questioning this faith that people have in me. I am always seen as their hero or their villain. I never know just who I am supposed to be." Harry rested his forehead against Draco's.

"But when I am with you, all of that fades away. You don't care about my name. You see _me_. You see my reckless nature and tease me. You see my own faults and find them endearing. The things I dislike about myself are the very things you love about me. There is this underlying support when it comes to us. It is something that I know will always be there. You love me, care about me, support me and genuinely like being with me." Harry paused when Draco's eyes went glossy once more. "How could you not be my strength?"

Despite it being his own words said back to him, Draco was utterly captivated. "I love you." He whispered before capturing Harry's lips in a soft kiss.

"I love you too." Harry mumbled against Draco's lips before getting back into another kiss.

Draco groaned when Harry's hands moved slowly down his back and cupped his arse and the kiss deepened.

"Someone is randy today." Draco pointed out as he ground his arse downward. "This will make three times just this afternoon."

"I can't help it. You are irresistible."

Draco smirked widely. "Now that is a truth if I have ever heard one."

That had Harry rolling his eyes. "We can add humble to your list of attributes later but can we get naked first?" He thrusted upward and loved the way silver eyes darkened.

The wicked smirk on Draco's face was a little suspicious but Harry wasn't in the mood to be really concerned by it.

"I was thinking that you might be a little sore from both times earlier."

Harry frowned in thought. He wasn't too bad, nothing a healing potion later couldn't help with.

"So, how about you use those delectable seeker hands of yours and open me up for your thick cock."

Harry bit his lip to stop the loud groan that wanted to escape at Dracos' words.

"Please don't." A horrified squeak had them startling. Draco only managed to stay on Harry's lap because strong hands gripped his hips.

They both looked behind them to note that Ron, Hermione and Ginny were standing by the closed kitchen door with wide eyes.

"We got kicked out so that they could come to a final decision." Hermione explained in a slow manner as she seemed to be struggling with herself. She gestured between Harry and Draco. "That was an overshare of things I never want to imagine."

"Speak for yourself." Ginny mumbled as she fanned herself lightly. When she was on the receiving end of four disbelieving looks, she raised her hands in surrender.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the youngest Weasley. He wasn't sure what to think of her. It was common knowledge that the girl liked Harry. The moment she arrived at Hogwarts she had been an odd obsessive one. He couldn't blame her for that. Harry was quite the catch. But Harry was _his_.

Ginny tilted her head to the side before slowly extending her hand. "I imagine we will be seeing quite a bit of each other."

"Yes." Draco replied, not sure why she wanted them to shake hands. He was still a little wary about this.

"It's obvious you care about Harry." The girl continued with her hand still stretched outwards. "Maybe we can start over?"

Harry rolled his eyes when Draco regarded Ginny in suspicion. The blonde acted as if this was some kind of conspiracy theory.

Draco gripped her hand firmly as he locked eyes with her. "We can always try. I will no doubt insult you though. Can't quite curb my tongue." Not that he wanted to either.

When they dropped their hands, Ginny grinned widely. "I find myself looking forward to that."

"Why?" Draco had never encountered someone who _wanted_ to be insulted before.

"It's a nice change of pace." Was the only answer he received and it baffled Draco.

Harry grinned before placing a kiss on Draco's neck. He knew exactly what Ginny was talking about. Most people weren't like Draco. The insults were their own language and his attitude was not one of a typical friend. It _was_ a change of pace and it changed the monotony of the sometimes boring experience of friendship.

Well, Weasleys were always unusual. Draco shook his head as he pushed her odd logic away and looked around the room. His eyes snapped to Granger and his heart filled with a very uncomfortable feeling. He knew that she wasn't approving of their relationship and he couldn't blame her. It wasn't as if he had ever proven himself to be a nice person. Or someone deserving of Harry. At least in her eyes.

"Granger, can I talk to you?"

Harry's brows rose in surprise but he moved his hands so that Draco could get off his lap.

Hermione wasn't sure she was prepared for this conversation. This was going to be a crossing point. This was going to be a moment that changed things. She shot Ron a look and couldn't help but smile at the conviction that was in his eyes. She gripped his hand once, letting him know she was fine and held the same conviction.

There were no doubt in her mind that she would be safe. Malfoy wasn't going to harm her. This much Hermione knew.

She chose to say nothing as she dropped Ron's hand and moved over towards the other side of the room, knowing that the Slytherin would follow.

"What's Malfoy doing?" Ron wondered as he sat on the stairs halfway up and peered down at Harry.

Harry smiled softly as he looked to Draco. The rigid stance showed that his lover was uncomfortable and not entirely willing to have the conversation.

"Self-growth." The reply had Ron's brows pinching in confusion. "He's choosing who he wants to be."

Ron shook his head slowly. "That was vague and unhelpful."

"Qualities that Draco can sometimes embody."

"I heard that Potter!"

Harry grinned widely as he sent a wink towards the now glaring Slytherin. "Love you!"

"I'm sure you do." Draco grumbled before pulling out Remus' wand and placing a silencing charm around him and Granger. This was _not_ a conversation that he wanted to have with listening ears.

Harry looked to Ron when it was clear that they wouldn't be able to hear anything. "You worried?"

Ron didn't look to Hermione to gauge the scene, his eyes were on Malfoy. "No." The reply was quiet and thoughtful. "I'm not." Malfoy was something else and he just hadn't had the time to figure the other boy out. Nor was he sure where the blonde's placement on his chessboard would fall. After today, there was no way he would be able to look at the Slytherin in the same light as he once did.

Things were changing.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I really wanted to include the conversation with Hermione in this one but I just couldn't. I do realize that this series is getting lengthy and I need to get to Hogwarts. Don't worry. This will happen. I might include some time skips during the next one, I haven't decided but the end of summer is approaching.**

 **Also Suzy will be in the next one! No worries about my house elf. Her return is coming. :P**

 **I wasn't entirely sure about this one. I do think that the things Harry said are important. It isn't right to keep him in the dark. Especially considering just who he is. They only include him in things when they need him. Can I just say that a badass Harry is kind of doing it for me. I so wish he could have said some things to the Order in the original. Or just stood up for himself at times.**

 **Draco being badass is also doing it for me. I debated with myself on some of the things he said. Partly because it seemed that giving away so much of himself was out of character but he was right when he said that being his normal Slytherin self would not get their approval. The Order operates differently and he needed to get on their level. I also think that they both have issues from their upbringing and that the self-doubting stems from that.**

 **The small part in Hermione's POV was not planned until I was actually in the chapter. I wasn't going to show her perspective but I do feel that it is necessary. I think to understand her reluctance, it would need to be voiced. I needed to make you guys feel what she was thinking and not just say it. Also, in no way do I think Draco could ever be really included into the trio if he didn't apologize in some form. As Harry said, it's self-growth. Admitting you were wrong is hard and not always easy. But doing it anyways is actually really important and shows true character.**

 **So even though this installment was on the sappy side, it also had some important things mixed in as well. I do like this one.**

 **See you next time!**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


	6. When to Give and When to Take

**Author's Notes: **

**Okay, so I lied to you guys. Twice. This one does not have Hogwarts or Suzy. I know! I'm sorry! It's just that when I actually got to writing this, neither of those things had a spot in this one. I can easily add in Suzy to the next installment but I am not so sure about Hogwarts. I can probably get it to the train ride, depending on what exactly happens on the next one.**

 **There aren't any warnings except for smut!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco took a deep breath as he looked to his hands, hoping they weren't as shaky as they looked. _Merlin_. This was not a conversation he ever thought he would be having. Nor was it one he ever wanted to have.

The atmosphere was tense but that was probably coming more from him than it was Granger. Part of him wished he had done this with Harry but this wasn't his boyfriend's battle, it was his. It was Draco's personal struggle with himself and this needed to be said without help or interference.

Hermione peered at Malfoy curiously. She had never seen him look quite like this. It was obvious that he was nervous or upset. Which was intriguing on its own. If things were different, she might even be amused.

"Admitting when you are wrong is far harder than it should be." Draco whispered, still not meeting her eyes. "No one wants to be wrong. It's easy to be right, easy to let your own ego get bigger with each vindicated situation."

"And when you are wrong?" Hermione wondered in interest, tilting her head to the side.

"Then you get knocked off a perceived pedestal and nothing makes sense anymore." Draco looked up and noticed that she didn't look upset or even angry. Which in a way made it worse. She should be angry. If things were reversed, he would've hexed her before allowing her to speak. He would never understand the mindset of nice people. They just didn't make sense.

"My whole life I have been raised to think one way. There was only one set path and punishments were harsh if I strayed from the beliefs being taught to me." Draco admitted, finding the strength to look her in the eyes.

"That sounds like an excuse and I suppose in the beginning it could be used as one. You can only blame your parents for so long. There's only so much fault that can be cast at others before you are the only one standing left. I can blame them for their lessons, I can criticize them for their absences, I can accuse them for teaching me everything I shouldn't be. I can condemn them for telling me who I should be and even for their punishments. But what I can't blame them for, is _my_ choice to go with it." Draco shook his head as his own mind wanted to argue and defend himself but sometimes, vulnerability speaks louder.

"As a small child, I always felt as if something was off with some of their logic. If I had been born a muggle or a muggleborn, then people like my parents would have written me off. Even if nothing else but my status had been changed, I still would have been looked down at. That's a privilege that shouldn't exist. Someone shouldn't be sneered at for something that is out of their control." He looked into Granger's narrowed eyes and sighed heavily.

"Granger, there is _nothing_ wrong with being brought up in the muggle world. There is _nothing_ wrong with wanting to learn all you can about the wizarding world. There is _nothing_ wrong with being a muggleborn. There is _nothing_ wrong with who you are." Draco paused as he looked away. "And I'm sorry that I ever made you feel otherwise."

Hermione took in a shaky breath as she looked to the ceiling. An apology. That wasn't entirely what she thought this conversation would be like. She had assumed that if she had ever received one from Malfoy, that it would be at Harry's insistence and it wouldn't be meaningful. But this? This was different. This felt real, and that scared her. Because if this was real, then she would have to let go of all this anger towards Malfoy and that, that is _hard._

"Did you know that in the muggle world, there are people who look down on me because of my skin color?"

Draco furrowed his brows in confusion. "Why would they do that? That's silly."

"I agree." Hermione shook her head at the prejudices in both worlds that she can't seem to run away from. "It isn't as if I can control what I look like." She could see the moment it clicked and made sense. Hermione watched Malfoy's face fall slightly.

"And to think that wizards seem to assume that they are better than muggles." Draco shook his head as he tried to understand what Granger was feeling. Because that would be hard to bear.

"It's not all muggles that look at me like that. Just as it's not all wizards that treat me bad." Hermione began, folding her hands to her stomach. "But it's enough to make self-doubt creep up and hateful whispers to make me wish that I was normal." Her voice cracked.

"It took a long time to realize that I _am_ normal. That it doesn't matter what I look like on the outside or what status I was born into. I am proud of who I am. I proud of this." She raised one of her hands, gesturing to her skin.

"Proud of the color that others use to define my worth. Proud of being a muggleborn. I am proud of my parents and proud that they are muggles. I wouldn't change a single thing. And that's with the knowledge of the prejudice I face." Hermione looked towards Malfoy and was thankful not to see any pity.

"I thought that the wizarding world would be different. I noticed as I read my books, that there didn't seem to be the same prejudice of the muggle world. I saw equal opportunities with those of different skin colors and I was _happy_. But then, I was fucking blindsided by the prejudice against my blood status. Once again, I was treated as a second-class citizen. Someone who wasn't worth giving a shot to. Someone who was seen as beneath others." She clenched her fists tightly and closed her eyes, fighting the bitter sting of tears.

"It's not fair. Why can't I just be looked at on my own merits? Why can't someone dislike me for something I have done and not the things I can't change? _Why?_ Why is the world like this? The prejudice of both worlds led to a horrible feeling of not belonging anywhere. I just want to be Hermione Granger. A witch and a human. I want _that_ to be what they notice when they see me. I want to be judged properly and not with a closed mind. I just want to be treated like everyone else. Is that so wrong?"

Draco breathed out a little shakily, not liking her tears. He didn't know how to comfort anyone very well. He had only ever comforted Harry before. This was out of his element.

"Can I just ask why?" Hermione asked, opening her eyes and blinking through the tears. "What is it that makes purebloods dislike muggleborns? Is it just because my parents are muggles?"

That had Draco wincing. "There's a few things that lead to their opinions but none of it excuses making someone else feel inferior." He began, not noticing the slight smile she released as he looked to his hands, wondering if explaining this would be a good idea.

"Purebloods realize that the more internal marriages occur, the less progress can happen magically. There's only so much inner family relations that can happen before there's no one left to marry, no one left who isn't somehow related to someone else. It's gross and makes me cringe." He paused to shiver slightly. "Muggleborns and even muggles will offset this. It allows growth in the community and even spreads out options."

Hermione hummed curiously, she had always wondered if purebloods just ignored logic when it came to continuing their line.

"Muggles aren't very accepting to what they don't understand. This has been proven countless times throughout history. Witch hunts were popular in several countries. Also, muggles like to vilify things that aren't perceived as normal and are quick to want what they can't have. It is dangerous trying to branch out and find spouses that are muggles. Combining the two worlds with muggles who will _never_ be able to do the things we can with magic, can be bad. Love can't make jealousy disappear. A muggle will never be able to truly understand the things we do." Draco tried to see if this was making any sense, but Granger was hard to read.

"Muggleborns though, are different. They see our world and try to understand it on a surface level but that's it. They think that just because they read the assigned books and participate in the lessons, that that means they _understand_ us. There is _so_ much to the wizarding world and most muggleborns _never_ try to see it. They consider magic as this wonderful thing but never bother learning more about it. Never consider the deeper levels to our world. They consider our beliefs archaic and outdated but never bother to learn _why_ we do them." Draco shook his head in frustration.

"Muggle beliefs are implemented in yearly. More and more of the muggle ideals are entering our world because muggleborns want their world represented but they were the ones that never learned the world they are so desperately wanting to change. Purebloods dislike muggleborns because they enter the wizarding world with the mentality that they _know_ this world without ever bothering to try. There are reasons behind all of our traditions and why we like them. We realize that muggleborns have their own traditions and their own things they like but most refuse to even experience ours."

Hermione nodded a few times, understanding where Malfoy was going with this.

"Most muggleborns don't stay in the wizarding world. They leave our society but keep their magic and their wands. They refuse to actively improve the community but keep the teachings that got them their knowledge. They take away seven years of schooling and throw it in our faces on the way out. We are opening up our entire world for them and they don't give anything back. The ones that do stay, keep implementing changes and more parts of the muggle world. The wizarding world is changing so much for muggleborns but that isn't something that goes both ways. Our world is slowly slipping away by the very people who want to change it. They want the wizarding world done their way. Why should we have to change ourselves if they aren't willing to do the same?"

"More muggleborns might stay, if they were treated with kindness." Hermione pointed out, keeping the rest of what he said in her mind. Malfoy raised good arguments and they had her pausing to think.

"I know." Draco whispered, nodding sagely. "The whole thing is a mess and has been so for quite some time. It's a cycle that is going to take cooperation to fix." He paused as he realized that would take several years and with the mess of the Dark Lord, it wouldn't be any time soon.

"Despite all of this, despite the way the world is changing and the things that are perceived as wrongdoings by muggleborns; there is no excuse I can give you. There is nothing I can offer to make up for my own behavior. Because it is one thing to dislike the things muggleborns stand for, but it is an entirely different thing to make you feel inferior. Because you aren't. You belong in the wizarding world just as much as I do. You are entitled to be treated as the brilliant witch that you are. There is nothing wrong with who you are. Blood purity shouldn't dictate who gets better opportunities in life. We're equals and one day, I hope the world sees that."

Hermione closed her eyes briefly as she let his words wash a little bit of her walls away. It was nice to hear this. Nice to witness Malfoy go through some kind of self-growth. She had always known that there wasn't a single thing wrong with her, but it was refreshing to actually _hear_ it.

"Maybe it will take a pureblood and a muggleborn to change the world." Hermione told him with a pointed look.

Draco's head jerked back in surprise. He hadn't expected that. "You would work with me?"

"To change the world?" Hermione kind of liked being able to surprise the Slytherin. "Absolutely."

This wasn't something Draco really knew what to do with. It was odd. It was different. "I know I already said this, but I feel as if I need to repeat myself." He warned, locking eyes with Granger. "I am sorry for the way I treated you. I could have handled myself better or chose to see things differently. I knew what I was saying was wrong and did it anyways. I will never ask you to forgive me nor would I want you to."

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. "You don't want my forgiveness?" She watched him shake his head but no words came forth. It was curious. "You don't think you deserve forgiveness."

It was said as if she knew the answer. Draco didn't reply but he did look away, which he supposed was answer enough.

"You know, I have hated you for a long time." Hermione whispered, watching the way Malfoy tried not to flinch. "I let myself become so angry at the mistreatment that I let the hate consume me. I never bothered to wonder why you were the way you were. I just cared about the end result. There are reasons for everything, but I just didn't care about yours." She wasn't exactly sorry for that but it was eye opening.

"You aren't the evil that I thought you were. Not quite the bully I thought too. You still bullied me, still made me question myself and made me wonder if things were worth it. But you also came to me to make it right." She sighed heavily, wishing things weren't so complicated.

"Admitting when you are wrong, is hard." She repeated his words. "Knowing of your personality, I am surprised that you even did it. I know some part of this has to do with Harry."

Draco raised his hand, cutting her off. "No. None of this has to do with Harry." He argued, shaking his head. "I might not be in this position without dating him. I don't think I ever would've came up to you if I was still on bad terms with Harry. But this? Me wanting to speak to you? That has nothing to do with him. Harry never asked me to do this, nor would I have resorted to making him do so. I want to be someone I can look in the mirror and love. Not just tolerate, I want to love who I am. I can't do that if I am to be who I used to be. I can't do that if I am going to make others feel bad about themselves. I don't want to be the ugly things I spew outwards. To change the negative things people see when they look at me, I have to change myself first."

Hermione smiled softly, the smile grew when Malfoy blinked rapidly, clearly not sure what to do with that.

"That's what makes it easier to forgive you. Perhaps not entirely easy but definitely _easier_." A guarded look crossed his features and she had to wonder just what had happened to the blonde to make him this self-deprecating.

"You know, forgiveness sometimes isn't something that is earned. It's just given. Whether you think you deserve it or not, will not change the outcome. If you feel as if my forgiveness isn't earned, then do something about it. But don't demean it by not believing in it." She ordered firmly, hands on her hips. "I didn't go through all this angst and reliving all of my bad memories for you to think that my forgiveness isn't what it is."

Draco took a deep breath as he tried to listen to Granger. Tried to allow the thought of forgiveness into his mind. It had taken him quite some time to accept that Harry had forgiven him. This would most likely take just as long. "Alright." He breathed out, looking at Granger's calm face. "I'll try and accept it." He paused when she nodded firmly, as if her way had been the only thing she would have accepted.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are bossy?"

It took a moment for Hermione to realize that Malfoy was teasing her. She let out a surprised chuckle. "All the time."

Her tone had been pleased and it had Draco shaking his head as a small smile formed on his face. They might not become best friends but this was a start. Whatever this was, it could potentially become some kind of friendship.

Draco looked behind him for a moment to check on Harry and smiled softly at the way his lover was gesturing wildly with his hands. It would seem that he was in the middle of telling some kind of story.

"He loves you." Granger's voice had Draco's attention snapping back towards her.

"I know." He couldn't stop the grin form forming. "I love him too."

Hermione hummed a little as she watched the way the smile transformed his face. This was definitely a version of Malfoy that she had never witnessed. "That much is quite obvious."

That had Draco wincing a little bit. "Reputation ruined?"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Most definitely. I think people will have a hard time believing you will hex them when they see the hearts in your eyes as you gaze at Harry."

"Salazar, I didn't think it was that bad." The horrified expression on his face had Hermione succumbing to more laughter.

"You are taking the mickey out of me." Draco accused, folding his arms across his chest.

"Little bit." The admittance wasn't met with anger and that had Hermione smiling a little as she straightened up and gestured for him to release the silencing charm.

Draco paused for a moment as he pulled the wand back out. "Should we tell them we decided to duel to the death to settle our differences?"

That had Hermione snorting as she shook her head. "No, they won't buy that."

"Worth a shot." Draco mumbled as he canceled the charm and headed towards the rest of them.

"And then Remus opened the door and I honestly think he thought he was seeing an illusion." Harry finished, smiling when Ginny and Ron broke out into guffaws of laughter.

Draco stepped over Weaslette to get to Harry. He ignored the dirty stair in favor of sitting on his boyfriend's lap.

"What are you telling them?" Draco wondered, nuzzling Harry's neck.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held on tightly. "I was telling them the story of how you came to be on Privet Drive."

"Oh, I would have liked to have heard that!" Hermione spoke up, looking between them all.

"Did you _really_ tell you-know-who to fuck off? Right to his face?" Ron asked, ignoring Hermione for a moment. His face was of pure wonder. "Or was Harry lying?"

"I'm insulted you think I would lie." Harry grumbled with a weak glare.

"Essentially, yes. I did say that."

When he was on the receiving end of three suspicious looks, Draco sighed heavily. "I have the memory to prove it. Sirius watched it himself."

That had them all raising their brows in surprise before sharing wide grins.

"I've _got_ to see this!" Ron exclaimed in delight as Ginny nodded rapidly.

"What do I get out of it?"

Draco leaned his head back when the three of them crossed their arms and glared at him in unison. Did they practice things like that?

"You owe us." Ron informed him hotly. "I think that this should be free, especially after putting up with your shite all these years."

Draco sighed in resignation. "Why do I feel like this will be used against me for the rest of my life?" He pointedly ignored their smug smiles as he looked to Harry. "Watch, even after we get married, they will still be bringing this up just to ensure I do whatever they want."

"Married?" Ginny and Hermione said together while Ron spluttered incoherently.

Harry couldn't help the pleased hum that filled him at Draco's easy belief that they would one day get married.

"I think they will still be saying it even after we have kids."

"Kids?" Ron choked out, losing face color rapidly.

The statement had Draco's heart beating quickly as he tilted his head till he could see Harry's face completely. The open honesty had him sighing happily. "You utter sap."

"Says you, you're the one who proposed."

They ignored the sound of someone choking.

"I did not." Draco denied. "It wasn't a proposal per se. I was just… throwing it out there that we will get married eventually."

"I haven't said yes, you know."

Draco shrugged. "Insignificant detail."

That had Harry shaking his head incredulously. "I think you need an affirmative before you can plan a wedding."

"One, Sirius is planning the wedding, remember?" Draco prompted, gesturing towards the kitchen door where the man was. "And two, are you implying that you don't want to marry me?" He adopted an utterly crushed face that had Ginny gasping.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "That isn't going to work on me." He smirked when Draco gave it up with a shrug.

"Arse." Ginny muttered, realizing that she had fallen for it completely.

"I'll marry you when the time is right." Harry promised, cupping Draco's cheek.

"I know." Which was true. Draco didn't need the reassurance. Some might find it conceited or even presumptuous. But he knew that they had a strong relationship. They would be together for a while. This wasn't teenage puppy love.

"We have missed a lot." Ron whispered in a way that carried to everyone.

Harry looked to his friends a little apologetically. "Things have definitely changed."

"Yeah." Ron agreed, looking between them. "For the better."

The easy way it was said had Draco's stomach twisting. He wasn't sure what to make of the redhead. The boy had been supportive of their relationship despite not understanding it. The Gryffindor had even advocated for them to Granger and had even listened to Harry talk about him for months. Draco knew that Weasley deserved an apology but he wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Weasley." Draco began in a hesitant tone. He had already apologized to Granger, this wouldn't be anything worse.

Ron shook his head and held up a hand. "I don't need an apology, Malfoy." His tone wasn't soft but it definitely wasn't hard. "I'm not quite ready to just forgive you instantly but there isn't much I am bitter over." He scrunched up his face, trying to figure out how to explain himself.

"You have clearly changed and _anyone_ can see that. I see the way you treat Harry. Not to mention you apologized to Hermione. _That_ is all could have wanted." He smiled when Hermione laced their fingers together and squeezed once. "I don't want an apology because I can _tell_ that you are not only sorry but you are also actively making amends."

The surprise on Malfoy's face was definitely worth it. Ron found amusement in being able to surprise the Slytherin.

"I—thank you." Draco whispered, meeting Weasley's eyes. "Not just for this but for everything. You could have been bitter and angry and even raised a stink with our relationship. But you didn't. You allowed us to figure out our relationship without any added drama." He held on tightly to Harry's hands that were still wrapped around him, on his stomach. "And I thank you for that. Because Harry is _everything_ to me."

Harry wasn't sure which he loved more, the new maturity to Ron or the fact that Draco wasn't just adapting, he was _learning_ too. "I love you." He didn't whisper, or keep his voice low. His friends had to know by now that Draco meant this much to him.

Draco looked down at their entwined hands and smiled, knowing that Harry couldn't see him. "I love you too, you big softy."

That had Harry rolling his eyes fondly.

"Eugh." Ron shook his head. "I don't how if I can stand so much sap. Makes me ill." Despite his words, he couldn't help but love the easy happiness from Harry. He had never seen his friend like this and that made accepting Malfoy that much easier.

"I think it's sweet." Ginny argued, with a grin. "Makes me really want to say yes to Dean."

"Thomas?" Draco asked with his nose scrunched up, not noticing the way Hermione and Ginny had narrowed their eyes. "I suppose if you want tall and handsome, then yeah, but I always thought he had a thing for Finnigan."

Harry didn't begrudge them for their suspicion, it would take time for them to realize that Draco wasn't like what they assumed. He was just glad that the Slytherin hadn't noticed.

"Excuse you." Harry objected. "Tall and handsome?"

Draco smirked wickedly as he leaned back till he could see Harry's face. There was a teasing glint to his eyes that let him know his boyfriend wasn't upset. "You aren't tall, love." He _adored_ the way Harry's eyes softened and a slight flush stained his cheeks. He was beginning to think his lover had a kink for pet names.

"But you _are_ handsome." Draco continued. "Thomas has nothing on you."

"I know." Harry lifted his nose in the air and adopted his inner Draco, dismissing the conversation with a haughty snub.

"Woah." Ron whispered. "Don't do that again."

Ginny held up a hand. "What makes you think that?" She was clearly worried. "He asked me out, that's got to mean that he likes me, right?"

Draco looked around, hoping to find some kind of help but Weasley was shaking his head rapidly and Granger was looking elsewhere. Cowards, the lot of them.

"The evidence would say so." Harry spoke up, making Draco love him even more. "I kind of see what Draco means. They are rather close. But they could just be best friends. If it bothers you, ask him about it before you agree to go out with him."

"You know who does like you?" Draco continued, deciding to finally point out all of the obvious things he has noticed over the years. "Longbottom."

While Ginny seemed taken aback, Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look. Neville had always seemed to care about her.

"I thought he had a thing for Luna." Ron piped up, glaring at the floor, hoping this would all make sense.

"That too." Draco conceded with a sigh.

"This is all sounding like a soap opera." Hermione pointed out sharing a laugh with Harry.

"A what?" The three purebloods said in unison, not understanding at all.

"Nothing." Harry told them, fighting a smile. "It's a dramatic program that muggles watch. Relationship issues like this are in there a lot."

"So, let me get this straight." Ginny began in slight frustration. "Dean asked me out, but he _might_ also like Seamus. Neville however, likes me but also has feelings for Luna. Am I missing anything?"

"Lovegood might like you too." Draco chimed in thoughtfully.

"Ooo. Good point." Hermione added, nodding her head once, as if it made sense.

Ginny threw her hands in the air. "I quit. I literally quit."

"I thought quitting wasn't in the vocabulary of a Gryffindor."

Draco snorted when he was on the receiving end of four glares. Probably wasn't wise to say that around them.

"You're too young for love." Ron interrupted firmly, ignoring the way Ginny's eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry cleared his throat before an argument could heat up between the two siblings. "Can we move on?"

"Actually." Ron began with a look towards Malfoy. "We need to backtrack to where we get to see the memory without owing him anything."

Draco sighed heavily as he pulled the memory out with Remus' wand and summoned the pensive.

After depositing the memory, he gestured for them to go into it near the table in the study. Draco pointedly ignored the triumphant grins the three of them shared as they entered the pensive.

It wasn't until after they were gone, that Harry turned Draco around until his boyfriend was straddling him. "How did it go?"

Draco didn't need Harry to elaborate for him to realize that he meant the conversation with Granger. "About as bad and good as to be expected."

The vague statement was typical of Draco, but it had Harry curious. "How are you feeling?" His hands were rubbing the Slytherin's back in a soothing manner.

"Confused." Draco admitted with a frown. He smiled widely when Harry tried to kiss the frown away. "She's too nice."

It was said as if that was a horrible thing to be and it caused Harry to roll his eyes. "She forgave you then?"

"I think so." Whispered Draco. "I told her I didn't want forgiveness, but she was adamant that I had no say in the matter."

"Sounds like her." Harry grinned, thankful that Hermione was who she was.

"Harry."

There was a broken quality to Draco's tone, which had Harry straightening the best he could with the blonde on top of him.

Draco peered up and didn't bother hiding the inner struggle he was going through. "I don't like being vulnerable. But to maintain some kind of rapport with the light side, I know I am going to need to. Apologizing was hard. Harder than I want to admit."

"Why?" There was no censure or disappointment to Harry's tone, which was the only reason Draco was able to continue.

"I didn't want to be wrong, but I was. So wrong."

Harry held on a little tighter as he waited for Draco to collect his thoughts.

"It's hard associating the differences between my father and myself. The things that I hate about him are the very things that other's hate about me."

"No." Harry argued firmly. "Draco that's not true. You aren't your father. There is _so much_ to you that isn't him."

"I want to believe that." The admittance was whispered. "I apologized to Granger for my actions and I needed to. But as I did it, I couldn't help but realize that all the parts of myself that are bad, are all from him. I took so much of his personality and ideals that I don't know what's mine anymore."

Harry sighed heavily as he bit his lip. "I wish I could show you all the reasons that make you who you are. All the things that I see. The beautiful parts of yourself that you ignore, the good that is inside of you."

"I think you see what you want to see."

"Maybe." Harry conceded, cupping Draco's cheek. "But that doesn't make it any less true."

Draco nuzzled into Harry's palm, biting his lip. "One day. I will see what you see, one day."

That was the best that Harry was going to get out his boyfriend and he knew it.

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's company. The feel of Harry beneath him was grounding for Draco.

Gryffindors aren't very quiet and as the three returned, they were no exception. Draco turned his head when a loud thud signified Weasley's landing. He withheld the snort he wanted to release as Granger helped him up. The comradery was a little too new to be laughing just yet.

"I don't believe it!" Ron nearly shouted as he made his way back towards the stairs. "You _really_ said it! Right to his face!"

Draco snorted, not offended that he hadn't been believed. It _was_ something that would need to be seen. "Of course I did." His voice came out muffled as his head was laying on Harry's shoulder with his lips pressed against tanned skin.

"Is your father always like that?" Ginny wondered curiously, clamming up when Harry shot her a look.

Harry sighed when Draco tensed, the previous calm pose was now filled with tension. "Look—" Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by the kitchen door being opened.

"You can come back in." Sirius told them, sticking his head out before sighing fondly at the two boys who were entwined together.

As everyone stood up to prepare to go in, Draco held back a little. He noticed that Granger was gazing at him curiously. He shot her a look as he raised his hand slightly before it slammed against the wall, right near Walburga's covered painting.

"Filth! Scum!" The portrait screeched loudly. "Half-bloods, monsters and freaks! How dare—"

A loud bang had the teenagers ducking out of the way, avoiding Sirius' outstretched hand and wand.

"Draco." The man began in a barely contained voice. "How many times do I have to tell you to cease riling her up?"

"It wasn't me." Draco denied, with his face blank and an innocent expression on his face. One that he knew Sirius wouldn't believe.

"Right." Sirius replied sarcastically. "Because I _completely_ buy that."

"Malfoy's right." Hermione spoke up, surprising those who hadn't been looking. "I'm sorry, Sirius. It was me."

Sirius gaped for a moment before he collected himself and stood up straight, looking at Hermione in confusion.

"My foot slipped and before I could collect myself, my hand smacked the wall."

"Oh." Sirius' shoulders slumped slightly before turning to Draco. "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"That's alright." Draco patted him on the shoulders. "Mistakes happen. Not to me, but hey, you are doing your best." He had to bite his cheek to stop from smirking at the murderous glare being directed at him.

When Sirius turned around without a word and strode into the kitchen, Draco turned to Granger with a smirk.

"This will be fun." Hermione whispered back.

Harry narrowed his eyes when Draco entwined their fingers. He knew when the blonde was lying and for some reason, Hermione had covered for him.

Remus arched his brows when Draco stopped in front of him, in the doorway.

"You see right through me, don't you?" Draco asked with a sigh, handing over the man's wand.

"Do you even have to ask?" Remus retorted with a shake of his head. "I don't know how I manage to put up with either of you."

"Because you love us." Harry quipped with a cheeky grin, pulling Draco into the room and standing to the side, so that the rest of his friends could enter comfortably.

"Unfortunately for me, I do." Remus mumbled under his breath.

Even to Draco, he could detect a certain level of fondness in the werewolf's tone of voice. He looked around the room and noticed that the majority of the occupants were staring at him. Which could be either good, or really bad.

When Dumbledore cleared his throat, Draco tightened his hold on Harry's hand and straightened up. He disliked being in the room after giving so much of himself away.

"We have come to a decision. It wasn't unanimous, but the majority has spoken." A slight pause had Draco scoffing internally. Was the man trying to be dramatic?

"We would like to _ask_ for the both of you to join the Order."

The wording wasn't lost on Harry. It showed him that they had taken what he said seriously. They should have been asked in the beginning anyways. He looked over to Draco. "What do you think?"

Someone scoffed but Harry didn't give a damn what they thought. Draco and he were a team. What happened going forward would be discussed by the both of them.

Draco held up a finger towards the observers. "Excuse us while we think this over." He held in his snort when he caught sight of a few outraged expressions. There was amusement in Harry's eyes as he pulled him to a corner and put their heads together, as if they were in a huddle.

"Well, what do you think?" Harry asked with his back towards the onlookers and a smirk firmly in place. By the look on the Slytherin's face, it was clear that they both knew what they would do. This was just for show.

"I think we should have that muggle dish that Remus made last week for dinner."

Remus covered his face with his hand and sighed heavily, wishing for the millionth time that his enhanced hearing was nonexistent when it came to those two. He _really_ didn't understand why he put up with them. Love be damned.

"Are they taking it seriously?" Sirius whispered, keeping an eye on the both of them.

"Oh, yeah." Remus said slowly and painfully. Aware that others were listening to his conversation.

"I was kind of in the mood for Chinese." Harry countered, just to see the challenging gleam to his boyfriend's eyes.

Remus turned to Sirius with barely concealed exasperation. "If I was to just keel over, right now, would you miss me?"

Sirius bit his lip to contain his laughter, but his shoulders were shaking. "That bad, huh?" He glanced towards Harry and Draco with a shake of his head. "Merlin, I love them."

"Sorry." Draco apologized to the room, lifting his head up. "We are at an impasse, just another moment."

When his head was once again lowered, "Chinese? Really? That means Remus will end up going to pick it up."

"Mhm." Harry agreed. "Which means Sirius will follow along in his animagus form."

Draco tilted his head to the side, trying to understand why that would make Harry happy.

"We will be all alone." He waggled his brows unnecessarily, moving his hand to Draco's chest.

"Mm." Draco half moaned, half whispered.

"We are not having Chinese for dinner." Remus whispered to Sirius. "I don't care what kind of begging they do."

Sirius hummed in thought. "Chinese doesn't sound half bad. I can't eat another thing Kreacher makes. It tastes like death and dying dreams."

"Fred was right. This is hell." Remus admitted in defeat. He smiled despite himself when Sirius threw his head back and let out a barking laughter. They both ignored the disapproving looks from the rest of the Order.

"Chinese it is." Draco agreed quickly, not caring that Harry had a smug aura to him. They had been interrupted earlier, before they could really enjoy themselves, so this seemed like a perfect plan.

They both straightened up. Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist before clearing his throat. "We have decided to accept. We will join the Order."

"Excellent." Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled. "This will be the last order of business. Our next meeting will be the night before your return to Hogwarts."

Draco and Harry exchanged a look before nodding in unison.

When Dumbledore stood up, that seemed to be some kind of signal, because everyone else stood as well. Some already leaving the room.

Despite the now available seats, Harry decided to stay where he was until the numbers dwindled further.

It came as no surprise that the Weasley family, Tonks, Kingsley, Snape and Moody stayed behind with Dumbledore.

When the last of the other Order members left, Harry pulled Draco with him towards the nearest chairs.

Harry paused when Draco yanked on his hand. He arched a brow curiously until Draco sat down and gestured towards himself. With a grin on his face, Harry settled comfortably on Draco's lap.

They both looked up and noticed that the rest of the room was staring at them. "So?" Harry began, folding his hands over Draco's. "How are you guys?"

Fred and George snorted before they leaned forward in their own chairs. "Order meetings are going to be enjoyable now that you both are included."

"They aren't supposed to be enjoyable." Molly chastised firmly. She peered at Harry intently.

"I'm alright." Harry urged, hoping she could take his answer at face value, knowing that she was worried about him.

Molly turned her gaze towards Draco. "And you? Are you alright?"

Draco blinked rapidly, unsure of what to say at all. Was she _really_ wanting to know about him?

The near panic in Malfoy's eyes had Ron snickering. "He's alright mum."

"Interesting." Charlie and Bill mumbled together, looking between Harry, Ron and Draco.

"It's like a mystery." Tonks spoke up, looking at everyone rapidly. "Or a conspiracy theory, I can't tell which."

That had Kingsley rolling his eyes. "We have actual mysteries to solve, Tonks." He reminded before looking at Sirius apologetically. "We must be getting back to the Ministry, so unfortunately we won't be able to stay for dinner."

Sirius waved away the apology. "It's fine. Perhaps next time."

Moody followed behind the other two Aurors but cast a suspicious look towards Draco, causing the blonde to roll his eyes.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I am afraid I have business to attend to elsewhere." His tone was apologetic. "I will see you all shortly."

Harry watched the professor leave with a little resentment. There was so much that he wanted to talk to him about. So much that he wished could be voiced.

"Draco, can I talk to you?" Snape's tone booked no argument and it startled Harry a little bit.

"Harry comes with me."

It was obvious that the man didn't agree with this at all. His eyes had narrowed on Harry, as if _he_ had been the one to suggest it.

Harry turned his head, till he could whisper in Draco's ear. "It's alright. He's probably just worried about you. I'll be here when you get back."

Draco still marveled at how kind Harry could be. Yes, his godfather probably was worried, but the man was being unreasonable to his boyfriend and the brunette just shoves it off. He locked eyes with Severus and nodded once.

When Harry got up and made to sit back down after the chair had been vacated, he was surprised by strong arms wrapping around him.

"What are—" He was cut off by Draco's lips against his own. Well, this was far better than making small talk. Harry tilted his head slightly and deepened the kiss, ignoring Ron's noise of objection.

Before either one of them could entangle their tongues, several pointed coughs drew them apart.

Draco smirked at the dazed expression on Harry's face as he made his way towards the kitchen door, knowing his godfather would quickly follow.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a long look before Remus stepped away enough that he would be able to hear any conversation that was right outside of the door. He trusted Severus as much as he could, but Draco was a part of his pack now and he wasn't taking any chances.

* * *

As the door swung shut, Draco sat on the stairs and ignored the look of disapproval by Severus. It would seem that he had picked up on bad habits from Harry.

"How did this come about?"

It was more of a demand than a question, but Draco was used to this. "That's a long story." He sighed heavily. "Harry and I began a relationship last year towards the beginning of the last semester. When the Dark Lord issued his command, I knew I had to go to him."

"You think it wise to be with Potter? You want to be safe but saddle yourself with someone far from safety."

Draco snapped his head up and glared. " _Don't_ pass judgement on him. You know _nothing_ of who he is or what he is like." The nearly patronizing expression and arching of a brow had Draco clenching his fists.

"You know, when I was younger, I used to admire you." The past tense had to hurt but Draco didn't pause to care. "It wasn't as if my father ever bothered to care about me, but you were always there in the shadows. Always there offering silent comfort. I didn't receive kind words from you or even a warm shoulder to cry on, but you were at least there for me. Which is a hell of a lot better than the absence of parents." He looked down to his hands briefly before squaring his shoulders.

"But silence can only be comforting for so long. The quiet can be louder than a room full of screams, if all you have is yourself. I had to raise myself and unfortunately, I lost who I am in the process. I didn't have a role model, I only had the examples of everyone around me and the pressures of bad decisions. Merlin knows that you are busy, and I clearly could have come to you at some point, but it wasn't as if you would have comforted me. It wasn't as if you would have been able to give me what I was looking for." Draco pointed towards the closed door.

"But Harry, he gave me _everything_. He was there for me when no one else was. He not only listened to my fears but he soothed them at the same time. What a concept, to have someone _care_. I have never had someone love me like he does. It's not superficial or shallow. He loves me for _me_. He knows who I am, what I have done and what I am capable of doing, and loves me anyways. To go from nothing, to having something of merit was a godsend." Draco looked away from Snape's eyes, not getting any clarity from them anyways.

"Harry makes me want to be a better person, he makes me strive to be somebody. But in the end, if I chose to do nothing, he would love me anyways. Because he accepts my decisions and listens to what _I_ want." He stopped when he realized he was going off topic a little bit.

"You have never given Harry a chance. Not really. Never once stopped to look past the resemblance to his father. You see what you want to see, not what is actually there. Yes, he is a little wild and has a tendency to break the rules but it's always with good intentions. He doesn't seek the attention that is thrown at him. Harry despises injustice and hates when others suffer. I didn't know James Potter, nor do I know what he did to you. But in all actuality, I don't care either. Because whatever James did to you, that has _nothing_ to do with Harry. He has never once deserved to be the outlet for your anger."

It wasn't every day that someone lectured Severus Snape and Draco knew that it wasn't wise and normally, he wouldn't even bother. But he couldn't let his godfather continue to think horribly of Harry. Not when it was uncalled for.

"If you want to air your grievances to the correct person, I hear that James is buried in Godric's Hollow. I'm sure he would appreciate the chat."

Draco stood his ground and surprisingly didn't flinch when Severus took a step forward. It appeared that the man was struggling with something to say but Draco wasn't going to be the one to supply an answer.

"I didn't come out here to talk about Potter."

That had Draco rolling his eyes. It would seem the Severus was going to push it all to the side for now.

"I wanted to talk about your father."

"Oh." Draco stood up. "Why didn't you say so? I wouldn't have bothered coming out here."

"Draco." The exasperated sigh had Draco pausing with his hand on the door.

He didn't say anything but his stance was the silent go ahead for his godfather to continue.

"The Dark Lord punished him harshly for your departure." This wasn't news to Draco. He had _known_ all along that would happen.

"Is he still alive?" Draco was surprised to find that he wasn't particularly ashamed at the thought of his father's death.

"Yes, but he was captured last night in an attempt to break into the Ministry."

" _What_?" Draco spun around incredulously. "Why would he do something as stupid as that?"

Severus seemed uneasy at explaining things and Draco knew that he probably wasn't allowed to voice it.

"I cannot say." Draco rolled his eyes at the typical answer. "I do not believe it will be in the papers, he may get released from Azkaban if they find him innocent."

Draco's mind was whirling in many different directions. Something was inside the Ministry. Something the Dark Lord wanted. That coupled with the attempts to get Harry there with the Sirius debacle, had Draco seriously doubting a lot of things. He was tempted to ask Dumbledore outright but he knew that would result in vague answers. Perhaps he needed to ask Sirius and Remus instead.

"My mother? Is she alive?" Again, he wasn't too upset at the thought of a potential death.

"Unharmed."

Draco nodded his head. "I received the Gringotts papers of my disownment." It stung but it wasn't as if he hadn't expected it all along.

There was a sigh from Severus but Draco didn't bother looking into his eyes. Didn't want to see any kind of emotion in them.

"If you had stayed I could have—"

"Helped?" Draco laughed derisively. "There was no helping me. I would have killed myself trying to kill Dumbledore. Perhaps not physically but definitely emotionally and spiritually. We both know that I would have never succeeded in what he wanted me to do. I would have gotten caught, or died from failure. Nothing good would have come from staying. I am not you, I am not cut out to be a spy or a Death Eater." He glanced up and sighed at the intent in narrowed eyes.

"Severus, I am happy and free. This is where I should be. Even knowing that I would get disowned, I would do it all over again. Not even just because of Harry. But for me. I am worth the chance at life. I am worth getting my own choice in life. I am worth a second chance and I am worth finding my own way. Don't feel bad for me or feel the need to worry. I am right where I want to be."

Draco smiled when his godfather raised his hand and rested it on his shoulder. It was a silent comforting gesture and terribly familiar. He knew that they wouldn't talk about this again and that was something he was rather grateful for.

A curt nod, a billowing of robes, a flash of the fireplace and Severus was gone.

* * *

Harry didn't like being the center of attention from his friends and family any more than he did when it was strangers. A silence seemed to settle around everyone for several minutes. Harry was beginning to think that it would stay like this until Draco returned.

"So, where were you before you came down?" George asked curiously, breaking the silence. "Besides the obvious." His brows waggled.

"Draco was teaching me Occlumency." Harry supplied, smirking in a way that he knew the twins would realize something more happened. They had witnessed the brash conversations between Draco and him when they stopped by.

"Now that is a lesson I would have loved to have been there for." Fred whispered fanning himself.

Harry shook his head, rolling his eyes. The redhead was way too interested in his sex life.

"Me too." Hermione added, causing Harry and Ron to blink rapidly.

 _"What?"_ Ron wheezed, staring incredulously.

Hermione furrowed her brows. "What? It's not like they teach that in Hogwarts."

"With good reason." George grumbled, eyeing her curiously.

Hermione knew that she had missed something here. "Occlumency would be a good skill to learn."

"Oh." The four boys said in unison. Harry straightened up in his chair, adopting an innocent expression, as if he had known all along that was what she was talking about. "Well, you wouldn't like his way of teaching, so, you'll have to learn from someone else."

"Why? Is it a different method than the typical?" Arthur asked in interest, no doubt wondering the mechanics behind Draco's technique.

Harry wasn't sure exactly how to answer that without lying or being too blunt.

"Well, it involved sex, so yes." Draco answered, breezing back into the room. Not bothering to admit that the sex had technically happened before the lesson. He looked around and smirked at a few uneasy expressions before he settled into Harry's lap.

"Did you even learn anything?" Sirius wondered in exasperation.

"Actually, yes." Replied Harry, with a thoughtful hum. "I was able to produce a mental shield for a little while and Draco allowed me to use Legilimency on him."

"Why?" Bill wondered, sounding slightly aghast. "One doesn't need to learn Legilimency to be able to protect the mind."

Draco didn't really like the surprise on their faces, it was seen as if they were shocked that he would have allowed Harry entrance. As if he wouldn't have opened himself up for his boyfriend.

"How can I teach him the proper way of protecting himself if I don't show him what it looks like when it's successful?" His tone suggested that they weren't being the brightest. "It's hard to teach without an example. I wanted Harry to understand what I was saying."

"Isn't that a bit… intrusive?" Ron asked a little pale. He wouldn't want anyone inside his head.

"Definitely." Draco conceded with a tilt of his head. "But I trust Harry and we don't have secrets between the two of us. There isn't anything in my head that I wouldn't want him seeing."

"Except when you get all sappy." Harry whispered, low in his ear, making sure no one else heard him.

Draco slapped Harry's arm playfully. "Shush." He looked back to the rest of them and shook his head at their still surprised looks. "It isn't as if I would teach anyone else that way. But Occlumency requires a certain level of trust when teaching. So, if you wouldn't want the person to see into your mind, then find a new teacher."

"Who taught you?" Charlie asked with his head tilted to the side.

"That is a story for another day." Draco told him, not meeting anyone's eyes. "One that won't be anytime soon." Or ever.

Harry rubbed Draco's stomach, soothingly and reassuringly.

There was a slightly awkward silence as everyone realized that it was probably his father who had taught him.

"Erm." Hermione began, trying to change the subject. "What's for dinner?"

"Chinese." Harry, Draco, Remus and Sirius said as one before all exchanging curious looks.

"Come on Sirius." Remus gestured towards the door. "You are coming with me." He ignored the worried looks that Molly and Arthur shared. He knew that it was dangerous for Sirius to go outside, even in his animagus form. But they were going to a muggle restaurant for the food and his lover _needed_ to be able to leave every once in a while. It isn't healthy to force someone into confinement in a place that brings horrible memories back and not allow them to leave. Dumbledore wasn't going to dictate what Sirius was allowed to do.

"Really?" Sirius perked up, loving Remus even more. "I could stay behind." He offered a little regretfully. Leaving sounded like a godsend but he also knew that his boyfriend would feel better if he stayed behind.

"You can stay but Draco and Harry plan on having sex in our absence and I would hate to deprive them of that." Remus offered sarcastically, smirking at the way both boys flushed.

"I tend to forget about his hearing." Harry admitted, looking at the surprised stares head on. He wasn't ashamed, far from it. Everyone already knew they were sexually active, he wasn't going to withhold just because they had been found out.

Sirius shook his head rapidly, not bothering with words as he quickly transformed into his animagus form. Staying behind was _not_ going to happen.

Draco smirked as he watched Sirius run after Remus, his tail wagging happily. He stood up, ignoring the way the others were staring at them. "We shall see you soon."

Despite the embarrassment that had already happened, Harry couldn't help but blush when he heard Fred and George release loud catcalls.

* * *

"Does this make us bad hosts?" Harry wondered as Draco shoved him down on the bed and began taking off his clothes.

"Not our house." Draco whispered as he admired his lover's naked form. He licked his lips before leaning forward and sucking a mark into Harry's neck. "They aren't our guests to please."

A hand held Draco's head in place but he loved it. Loved knowing that Harry enjoyed being marked by him. It sent possessive shivers running through him.

"Still." Harry stuttered out as he tried to keep still. The feel of Draco's mouth on him would always be one of his favorite things.

"Would you like me to stop? So that we can go back down there and be the epitome of respectful hosts?"

The question was accompanied by a sinful tongue traveling up his neck.

"If you so much as think about stopping, then I _will_ hex you." Harry growled as he wrapped his arms around Draco, wondering why his boyfriend was still clothed.

Draco crawled up on the bed fully before he straddled Harry's waist, reaching up to take off his clothes.

"God, you're beautiful." Harry whispered, running a hand down Draco's chest reverently.

The compliment had Draco smiling softly. "I choose to see you as the more aesthetically pleasing one out of the two of us."

"Then you are blind." Harry firmly replied, grabbing hold of Draco's neck until he could feel plump lips against his own.

"Perhaps." The whisper was swallowed up by Harry's mouth but Draco didn't bother to repeat himself. He pressed down firmly, until he was laying on top of the other boy.

Harry broke the kiss to let out a moan when their hard cocks rubbed against each other. "Did you want me to open you up?" He whispered, running his hands down Draco's back. "That was what you said you wanted earlier."

"Yes." Draco moaned out. The thought of Harry inside him was making his mind blank a little. "I want you."

The declaration had Harry shuddering slightly before he reached over and picked up the lube on the nightstand.

It wasn't exactly easy to prepare Draco with the boy still on top of him, but it was nice being able to kiss him during the process.

Draco moaned when a slick finger breached him. He tried thrusting down but one of Harry's arms was holding him still.

Harry moved his free hand until he could teasingly run his fingers up and Draco's hard prick. The moan the blonde released was having his own impatience increase. He wanted to be inside his boyfriend badly.

Before Draco could demand another finger, he felt the stretch of another digit and spread his legs wider, welcoming more.

Their eyes locked and it caused them both to become a little breathless. Draco bit his lip when Harry curled his fingers.

Harry tightened his hold on the leaking shaft in his hand, causing Draco to drop open his mouth and let out a shuddering gasp.

"Don't do that. I want to hear you."

"Harry." Draco moaned, watching the way green eyes darkened. "Another finger. Please."

It wasn't often Draco said please but Harry was too far gone to stop and admire this. He quickly did as was asked and relished in the slight panting that was released.

"I'm ready." Draco told Harry firmly. "I need you."

That was all Harry needed before he quickly removed his fingers, smiling at Draco's whine and reached for the lube again.

"Wish I was the one slicking you up." Draco whispered, watching every minute movement of Harry's face, loving the lust he could see.

"Next time." Harry whispered as he guided himself into Draco, loving the thought of Draco's hands on him.

Draco closed his eyes, leaning forward a little as he willed his body to relax. The burning stretch was always one of his favorite feelings. He rocked a little side to side to allow the length to bottom out.

The pause in movement was something that Harry was rather grateful for. The tightness of Draco's arse was almost too much for him.

When Draco felt ready, he sat up enough to give himself leverage before lifting up and slowly sinking back down.

Harry closed his eyes as the pleasure had him arching his back. He moved his hands down Draco's back until he was cupping firm arse cheeks.

"Yes." Draco whispered, gyrating his hips. He loved the feel of Harry's hands on him. He looked down at his boyfriend and loved the way his mouth was dropped open, sweet moans and pants drifting outward. "You look beautiful."

Harry felt his face flush as he opened his eyes. He was of the opinion that Draco was beautiful as well. Blonde hair was in disarray, grey eyes were lust blown, tongue peeking out of pink lips.

"I like this position." Draco continued, placing his hands on Harry's chest to allow himself to push onto the throbbing prick inside him.

"Yeah?" Harry asked as he thrusted up on one of Draco's downward motions. "What's your favorite?"

Thinking was rather difficult, but Draco tried to force his mind to work. Each drag of Harry's cock was making this resolve that much harder. "I like any position with you." He whispered, pausing to whimper in pleasure as his prostate was hit harshly. "If we are talking- _Mmm just like that-_ about with you inside me, then I also like when I am on my back and you push my knees to my chest and… and..." He let out a surprised noise when he was suddenly flipped over.

Draco peered up at Harry as his lover did exactly that. His knees were roughly shoved to his chest and there was a wicked gleam to vibrant verdant eyes. "You like when I take you?"

The words were punctuated by a hard thrust. Draco threw his head back as Harry set a punishing pace and let out a keening cry. "Yes!"

Seeing Draco lose himself in the moment was always something Harry strived to witness.

Draco wrapped his arms around his knees and held on tightly, only able to turn his head left and right when he wanted to express his enjoyment. The feel of being held down and not able to move properly was something that he rather liked.

Harry quickened his pace, loving the sound that was made each time their bodies met. He shuddered every time a small slap of his balls hit Draco's arse.

When Harry looked down and watched a small bead of moisture smear across Draco's stomach from his cock, he couldn't help the harsh thrusts as his hips stuttered. He lifted a shaky hand to wrap around the leaking member and welcomed the loud moan the blonde released in response.

"Oh!" Draco cried out when Harry began rapidly moving his hand up and down. "Harry… I'm not going to last—ungh, harder!"

It was hard to concentrate on anything but brining the both of them to completion, but Harry did his best to listen to what Draco was saying. He was already going near his limit, but he lowered himself slightly and used his other hand to center himself before using the momentum to allow his thrusts to be more powerful. He could feel his muscles straining but the feel of Draco around him was too good.

"I want you to finish, Draco." Harry told him thickly, watching the way the head disappeared and reappeared in his hand, along with precome periodically. "I want to watch you come apart before I do."

Draco would have taken this as a challenge another time, but he was so close to the edge already that he ignored the urge to make Harry finish first.

When Harry tightened his hold, Draco's body tensed as his pleasure mounted and his climax hit him full force. He may have screamed Harry's name as he came over the hand wrapped around him and his own stomach.

It was a combination of Draco's arse tightening and the way his own name had been screamed that pushed Harry over the edge as well. His hips continued to thrust weakly as he shoved as hard as he could and released into Draco.

Their harsh pants and labored breathing was the only sound that could be heard as Harry gently pulled out of Draco and laid on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"I love you." Draco whispered as he reached out and entwined their fingers. Without magic, he wasn't looking forward to cleaning himself but that could wait for a minute. He wanted to enjoy being with Harry at the moment.

"I love you too." Harry grinned at the lazy smile on Draco's face before he pressed a kiss to their entangled hands.

* * *

"Your dog is so cute!" Remus looked towards two older ladies sitting on a bench outside of the restaurant where they were waiting for their food to be prepared. He looked back towards where Sirius was running after pigeons and yipping excitedly.

"Thank you." He supplied in gratitude. "He can be a handful, but I wouldn't want him any other way."

Remus grinned when Sirius' ears twitched before the dog came bounding forward, tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"With a face like that, I imagine he never gets in trouble." The woman continued, peering at Sirius with a warm smile. "I have a dog myself, sweet little thing but she just gets into all kinds of trouble."

Sirius' tail wagged faster at her words and it had Remus rolling his eyes fondly. "You'd be surprised." He whispered, fingers scratching behind the dog's ears, loving the way Sirius' head nudged his hand.

"But it's my job to keep him out of trouble." Remus continued, looking back up to them. "Something I take seriously."

He could tell that they weren't understanding him but that was okay. They didn't need to. Remus would do anything to protect Sirius.

* * *

"What did Snape want to talk about?" Harry asked as he rolled over and placed his head on Draco's chest.

"You, my father and me mostly."

Harry frowned, which was something Draco felt into his skin. He lifted a hand to run his fingers through messy black hair. "I defended your honor."

That had Harry lifting his head to smile teasingly. "A regular knight in shining armor." He bit his lip, not sure how to voice his proper thanks. "I know that he's your godfather and I would hate for our relationship to be an issue with him."

"Harry." Draco began in a mixture of exasperation and extreme fondness. "I wouldn't care if he gave me an ultimatum. Nothing would come between us. Whether he approves or not. He's been nothing but rotten to you for years and yet, you are still being kind." He would never be able to understand that. Being nice was just too much work.

"You are important to me." Harry explained gently, laying his head back down. "Snape being someone important to you, will always mean that I will do anything to ensure your happiness. If that means getting along with him, then so be it." He shrugged, letting Draco know that he really didn't mind. It wasn't as if he had to become the man's best friend. Harry already had to show him respect in school. Doing so on the outside wouldn't be hard. It wasn't as if much was changing.

"He will not have the same opinion." Draco warned. He would attempt to do this Harry's way but he wouldn't stand for the same treatment being handled when it came to his boyfriend. If he had to make a stand, then he would. His godfather may be important to him, but nothing close to what Harry meant to him.

"I know." Harry quirked up one corner of his lips. That was something he already anticipated. Snape being nice was out of the realm of possibilities. "What else did he want?"

"My father was caught breaking into the Ministry."

Harry moved until he was resting his head on his hand at an angle, elbow on the bed. _"What?"_

"That was my reaction as well." Draco admitted with a shake of his head. He still couldn't fathom what had been going on in his father's head.

This wasn't adding up. Harry furrowed his brows as his eyes narrowed in thought. With his old dreams about the place, the attempt to get him to the Ministry with the false dream and now this?

"Can you enter my mind? I want to show you a few of the dreams I have had about the Ministry."

Draco searched Harry's eyes, making sure his boyfriend was serious. "I can use my wand but we run the risk of it being detected."

"Yes, but Sirius said that it would be minimal due to the wards that his ancestors placed."

"True." Draco conceded. He knew that the same wards were around the Manor as well, it was just a precautionary method. If it did become detected, it would be just a warning, since it would be his first time performing outside of school. Well, _technically_.

They both sat across from each other, knees touching. Neither one of them cared that they were still naked from their earlier activities.

Draco leaned forward until their foreheads were pressed against each other. He wasn't going to ask if Harry was sure, he knew that his lover had made up his mind. But he did peer into those green eyes that he loved so much, searching them, hoping that his worry was palpable.

A hand cupped Draco's cheek and he leaned into it before pressing a gentle kiss to warm skin.

"I trust you." Harry replied to the worry he knew Draco was feeling. "There isn't anything in my mind that I wouldn't want you to see."

"Alright." Draco whispered before he nodded firmly, giving Harry enough time to change his mind.

When no words were spoken, Draco took the silence as a go ahead. "Legilimens!"

Harry's mind was welcoming and open. Something that he never thought he would experience when using Legilimency. Draco hoped that without him trying to actively look for anything, that Harry would be able to call the memories forward.

Flashes of memories began happening but that was to be expected. Draco knew that the Gryffindor was trying to cycle through his thoughts in an attempt at bringing the dreams forward. He chose to ignore the flashes for now. Getting distracted would be a mistake.

When everything came to a halt, Draco focused intently on where he was being led. It wasn't exactly straightforward but it was a good start. If they were going to do this more often, then he would have to teach Harry better ways of going about this but it was a great first attempt.

The memory of the dreams were hazy at best but that can happen with a dream. Especially if it has been a long time. Details in dreams are the subconscious trying to tell the mind things. Only, with this being thoughts or false dreams from the Dark Lord, that didn't make sense. Harry should be able to recall those with better clarity than one would normally with a dream. Something wasn't quite right with that but he would have to figure that out later.

The flashes of the dreams were on repeat and it took a few cycles before Draco was confident that he saw everything there was. Before Draco could give Harry a signal that he was prepared to leave, he was being pulled into flashes of real memories.

He watched his father talk to Fudge outside of the area for the courtrooms. That wasn't entirely unusual. The man liked to charm those in power. Draco startled when he was thrown into a memory that didn't seem real. It took him far longer than it should have, to realize that this wasn't technically Harry at all. This was Nagini. Why did Harry have this memory at all? Was this another dream? Or perhaps something the Dark Lord had never intended to slip through in the connection?

With his mind going off in different directions, Draco gently left his lover's mind, not wanting to overstay his welcome or force Harry to have to push him out.

Draco stared off into the distance as he tried to piece the dreams together. He recalled the path that was being shown to him. Recalled the direction that Harry had been shown to go. Even where Mister Weasley had been attacked was in the general area. Things were being centered in on one spot.

"The Department of Mysteries." Draco saw Harry open his mouth but he hurried on. "Before you ask, I have no idea all of the things that go on in there. Thousands of different projects, ideas, theories and _things_ happen down there."

"But what about the area that Sirius had been 'kept'? Do you have a thought as to what that could be?"

"A few things. Actually." Draco mused thoughtfully. "Before, in one of the earlier dreams, there was a sphere like object. That could have been a number of things. But it wasn't until the false dream with Sirius that it made more sense. There were rows and rows of them. Which would _have_ to be the Hall of Prophecies."

"What's that?" Harry already didn't like where this was going. A bad feeling was pitting in the bottom of his stomach.

"There are seerers—not quite like Trelawney—that see prophecies. They usually regard one person or sometimes multiple."

"Prophecy as in some future order that must happen?"

"No." Draco shook his head slowly. "The thing with Divination is that so much is left up to interpretation. What was once true five minutes ago will not be true now. The skill level into Divination is immense and requires the seerer to take account of hundreds of variables for just one instance. It is impossible to know everything about a simple situation. Take tonight's choice of dinner for example. If a seerer was to predict what I wanted to eat, it might not be hard. But you are a variable that had to be taken into account. You wanted Chinese. So, a good seerer would've had to have the foresight and the skill to not just see me, but also see you."

"What about Sirius and Remus? They also had a hand in deciding dinner." Harry pointed out. If Remus had refused to go, then they would've had something else entirely.

"Exactly." Draco grinned smugly. "They are variables that a shotty seerer could either overlook or not plan accordingly. But not just that. Say we all settled on Chinese and a seerer foresaw this and wrote down their prediction as a fact. What if at the last minute, you changed your mind? Or even if by the time the food arrived, say I lost my appetite? Just because it is written down by an outside source, does _not_ mean that it will come to pass. Predicting the future isn't reliable because not only do things change constantly but so do the people themselves. Which is why Divination is a hard skill. The science to it is just too tricky." He paused to watch Harry take it all in with interest. Draco liked when Harry absorbed in knowledge that wasn't given to him in school.

"Trelawney isn't exactly a bad teacher, it's just that Divination itself is so complicated that she herself can't properly fathom all the variables to it. Which is why prophecies aren't set in stone. Or at least they shouldn't be considered as if they are."

Harry was fascinated by this. He wondered if this meant that Trelawney wasn't as much of a fraud as she seemed to be. Maybe it really was just because predicting the future would be too complicated.

"Who decides if a prophecy is real or not? Trelawney may or may not be a fraud but I am sure there are real frauds out there. How does a prophecy make its way to the Hall of Prophecies anyways?"

"That is an excellent question." Draco answered with pride. "Unspeakables at the Ministry do. Which is another reason not to readily believe a prophecy. My father swears that a prophecy was made about his mother but I know for a fact that money exchanged hands at some point. I can't say if it is real but I have doubts."

That wasn't at all surprising. It would seem that all Lucius could do was bribe people with money.

"Alright. So a prophecy may or may not be real, depending on whether someone did their job right or even if variables of Divination are accounted correctly." Harry ticked off a few fingers. "The future itself can't really be predetermined because it could all change anyways."

"Mhm." Draco nodded along to the recap.

"Does this all suggest that I have a prophecy made about me?" Again, something that Harry didn't like to hear at all.

Draco looked away briefly before he locked eyes with Harry. "If we are going off logic and sound reasoning, I would say yes. Prophecies themselves are placed in the Department of Mysteries because the security there is higher than anywhere else. Not to mention that only those the prophecies are determined to be about can actually touch them. Strict magic is placed on the orbs."

"So only I can touch it?"

"Not necessarily." Draco hedged. "If a prophecy had been made about dinner, all four of us could touch it. If the prophecy is made about you regarding someone else, then they too can touch it."

Harry closed his eyes, finally understanding. "You think that Voldemort is also in the prophecy."

"I do." Draco admitted. "Makes sense in a way. He tried luring you there because he wanted you to be the one to get it. Which also fits into my father's failed raid when you didn't show up that night."

Harry hummed curiously. "But if it was made about either of us, then shouldn't he be able to take it too?"

"Yes, but do you honestly see the Dark Lord just waltzing into the Ministry while everyone is too stupid to realize that he has returned?"

"If he was smart, yes. I am sure he could have found many ways to get in without anyone noticing." What kind of Dark Lord would he be otherwise?

Draco sat up suddenly, eyes wild. "What if he did try? What if he tried getting in without actually being there?"

The question seemed redundant at first but then Harry groaned pitifully. "The snake. He tried to possess Nagini."

"Not a bad plan." Draco admitted. "He could have used more insight though."

"You know." Harry began, trying to recall old memories. "At the beginning of last summer, Sirius said that they were trying to protect something that Voldemort wanted. Something that could only be obtained by stealth. He compared it to a weapon."

Draco tilted his head to the side. "Just more evidence that we are right. There's a prophecy about you and the Dark Lord. It could potentially involve other people, but it definitely involves the two of you."

"But if prophecies aren't reliable due to life itself changing and the people involved, why would he go to such lengths to retrieve it?" Harry couldn't understand the importance that was placed on the prophecy. Could whatever had been predicted really be worth it?

"I don't know." Draco admitted regretfully. He didn't like that the logic wasn't making sense. A prophecy shouldn't have been taken so seriously. "Unless, he knows that it's important. Perhaps he already knows what's inside it?"

"That doesn't make sense though." Harry argued. "If he knew what was inside it, why would he be so interested in it?"

"To stop you from knowing?" Even to his own ears, Draco knew that wasn't quite it either.

Harry frowned when a thought came to him. "If only he and I can get the prophecy, why would your father try and retrieve it? He wouldn't be able to."

"Good point." The thought had crossed Draco's mind but he couldn't come up with a logical explanation.

"Would he try possession again? Like he did with the snake?"

Draco bit his lip as he shrugged. "I would say no but with him? Who knows. Possessing people is not like possessing an animal. One has to willingly give up so much of their mind to allow a possession. You cannot possess someone without permission. Oh, at first it might seem as though you can but the body will reject the foreign substance after a while. If the Dark Lord really was possessing a part of my father to get inside the Ministry, then it would've had to have been with his permission. Which is dangerous. That's dark magic that shouldn't exist. The side effects will leave both parties with lasting consequences."

"What kind of consequences?"

The question had Draco sighing as he shrugged again. "All kinds of things. A shortened life is definitely up there. I can't say if that would affect the Dark Lord but it would affect my father. The body is meant to only hold one person, one essence and one soul. If the possession goes on for an extended period of time, it puts too much strain on the host's body. It will accelerate their life exponentially."

The callous disregard for his own Death Eaters shouldn't have surprised Harry but it did. He couldn't imagine why anyone would want to be of service for the man. He also didn't envy Lucius at all. He wouldn't want any part of Voldemort inside of him.

"How do we find out if there really is a prophecy about me?"

"We could ask Sirius and Remus." Draco prompted with a slight grimace. "I would suggest asking Dumbledore, but he never answers us with direct responses."

Harry bit his lip in indecision. He agreed with Draco regarding Dumbledore. The headmaster had said that he would provide more information to him but that had yet to actually happen. "The real question is if Sirius and Remus would even know." He pointed out. "Would they only know partial information given to them? If Dumbledore said that something was in there that needed protection, I imagine a lot of the Order would guard it without any extra information."

"That's a good point." Draco conceded with a tilt of his head. "I think they would know _something_ though."

"What if… what if we went there and just took it?"

Draco sat back on his heels and regarded Harry with surprise. "That is horribly Gryffindor and completely reckless."

"I'm not saying steal it." Harry rolled his eyes. "If it's got my name on it and I am allowed to retrieve it, then why not do it? Go through the proper channels and during the day time. Voldemort seems to be going about it the hard way and with stealth. Why not just be obvious? It's not like I would be doing anything wrong. I am entitled to it."

It wasn't a horrible plan. That much Draco had to admit. "Would this be something we tell Dumbledore? Or…"

That was the question. They _had_ just been inducted into the Order. If they went after it without telling the man, things could be put into question. But it wasn't as if things had been forthcoming with details so far.

"What if we talk to Remus and Sirius first?" Harry offered firmly. "See what they have to say and go from there."

"Alright." Draco whispered, mind already trying to formulate a good argument for them. "We'll see what they say before we go."

"Either way, we will be finding ourselves a prophecy."

* * *

By the time they made it back downstairs, everyone seemed to have gone home. "Where's the Weasleys?" Draco wondered as he walked over to the cartons of food.

Sirius leveled him with a very unimpressed glare. "They left over an hour ago. We had to place a heating charm on your food."

"We were busy." Harry's tone suggested that this was an apology without actually offering one.

"The marks on your neck would agree with that statement." Remus mumbled behind the evening edition of the Prophet.

"You weren't even looking." Draco pointed out, pointing an accusing chopstick at him.

"If it involves you two, I don't have to look. I just know."

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned unrepentantly. Their sex life was pretty open and neither one of them were afraid to talk about it.

As they ate in somewhat silence, Draco could tell that Sirius and Remus knew that something was going on. A few searching looks were being directed at them but they both pretended not to notice.

"Alright." Sirius began leaning forward in his chair. "What's going on with you two? I usually can't get either of you to shut up and yet, we have sat without talking for ten minutes." He looked between them before frowning. "Have you had a fight?"

"No." They answered in unison.

"I'm suspicious." Remus told them, finally putting away the paper. "You want something, don't you?"

"I am offended." Harry covered his heart with his hand. "Do you hear that, Draco? The accusations cut right through the heart." He managed to keep a straight face despite the way Draco's lips twitched.

"Mhm." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Out with it. What do you want?"

Draco shared a look with Harry before he nodded towards the other two. The prophecy was about Harry, so it was up to his boyfriend to decide what to do.

"We would like to go to the Ministry and retrieve the prophecy that was made about me."

Well, Draco couldn't say that his lover wasn't direct. He watched in amusement as Sirius gaped openly.

"Harry." Remus' tone was serious, causing them to sit up straighter. "Why do you think there is a prophecy about you?"

"Please." Draco rolled his eyes. "The details were all there. Severus said my father was arrested for breaking into the Ministry. Somewhere he has access to begin with. Harry asked me to use Legilimency on him to see the dreams the Dark Lord had sent him. It all added up to the Hall of Prophecies."

"You both are too smart for your own good." Sirius grumbled, ignoring the warning look Remus was sending him.

"Why would the Order waste time and energy protecting it when I could have easily gone and gotten it? With permission from the Ministry, no one would have even known until it was gone. That way, Voldemort wouldn't know where we place it or if we broke it after hearing it." Harry watched them share a telling look, which had him narrowing his eyes in response.

"It was what Dumbledore wanted."

Draco and Harry traded smug looks. They had guessed that much.

"He never explained anything in more detail? Never said why I shouldn't know it existed?" Harry was beginning to become upset.

"No but—" Harry's angry expression stopped whatever Sirius was going to say.

"The prophecy is about me not him. It has my name on it and it is up to _me_ and Voldemort regarding what happens to it. I should have been told of its existence and definitely should have been involved on the specifics of the decisions." He paused when Draco entwined their fingers and rested his head on his shoulder. His boyfriend was trying to get him to calm down. Harry couldn't help but smile slightly as he rolled his eyes.

When he looked up, Harry ignored the looks being sent Draco's way. "We want to go to the Ministry tomorrow and retrieve it. Legally and through the proper channels with the Ministry. I'm not waiting for other people to decide my fate. If that prophecy can shed some light on any of this, then I won't allow other opinions to sway me. It clearly is important to Voldemort and if we wait around for Dumbledore to fill us in, then we will be waiting until a war breaks out and possibly not even then."

"We could ask him." Sirius offered doubtfully and it seemed to be a last ditch effort to change their minds.

"Have you asked him about it before now?" Draco countered seriously. When neither one of them answered, he shook his head sadly. "So, you asked but got nowhere? He didn't answer your questions."

Their silence was telling enough.

"You can't go alone." Remus told them firmly, ignoring Sirius' look of surprise. "If you are intent on seeing this through, then I am going with you."

They had expected this much. Before they could say anything, Sirius held up his hand. "I'm going too."

The three of them shared a look, none of them wanting to be the one to tell the man no.

"Look." Sirius sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Voldemort tried to use _me_ as bait to lure Harry to the Department of Mysteries. Sure, it was false but it was my image. If you think that you won't need more backup than one person and two teenagers, then we have a problem here."

"You can't go because you are a wanted man." Draco pointed out what Harry and Remus hadn't wanted to say.

"I can easily disguise myself." He paused for a moment, a sudden thought occurring to him. "Actually, Tonks owes me a favor, I believe I can work something out."

Remus looked to Sirius with obvious worry. He knew that his lover was stubborn and reckless but he really didn't want the man to come along. Not like this. Not when it was dangerous. But… the determined gleam in his Sirius' eyes let him know that this would be a hard battle.

"Give us a few days." Remus told them, not looking away from Sirius. "Let us figure out how we can do this." He looked away briefly.

"Remus—" Sirius was cut off by Remus shaking his head.

"If it's not safe for you, then I can't do it. I won't. You can't expect me to just watch you get carted off to Azkaban if you are found out. I can't watch that again. I won't." His voice cracked and it was enough to have Sirius pull him into his arms.

Sirius closed his eyes tightly before he looked to Harry and Draco. "Give us a few days and we will form a plan."

"Alright." Harry and Draco whispered, not wanting to get involved in what would probably be a fight.

Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer. Despite everything happening around them, he was beginning to feel like he was taking life into his own hands. He was making decisions and for once it was his own path.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: **

**So, I have never written a story where Draco apologizes to Hermione before. Hopefully that worked out as I intended. It was a little emotional but when you take in account for what it would have felt like for her, I think it needed to be emotional. Merlin knows that I suck at saying sorry to others. I agree with Draco, admitting when you are wrong can be hard.**

 **I still have yet to read a wolfstar. Yes, I know. I need to. Lol. So, hopefully I am doing their relationship justice. I think they are just adorable together.**

 **Draco defending Harry to Snape is something I live for. I wish that happened more often in stories. Maybe that's just me. I don't know. *shrugs***

 **Now, for the prophecy. Keep in mind that things have changed drastically from the original books. Due to Draco's tip off about Kreacher, that night at the Ministry never happened. Which means that the public still isn't aware of Voldemort's return.**

 **Also, I believe the only reason that Dumbledore even told Harry about the prophecy is because of Sirius' death and the fight that happened in the Ministry with them trying to keep it away from the Death Eaters. I believe that he would have waited until he deemed Harry ready to talk about the prophecy.**

 **Yes, I am completely aware that it is silly to have Sirius go to the Ministry. It's crazy. It's insane. It's reckless. It's stupid. It's dangerous. But... I may just do it anyways.**

 **What are your thoughts on the recon/retrieval mission. That sounds far more dramatic than it really is. Lol maybe that's what Sirius will call it. :p**

 **Now, I know I hinted at some things in this. You may or may not have picked up on them. Either way, I won't be explaining anything until later. Much later.**

 **I really will get Suzy into the next one!**

 **That's all for now! See you next time.**

 **-XxTheDarkLordxX**


End file.
